Dream a Little Dream
by Daina Galison
Summary: Post season 3A. Parece que los problemas de Stiles a la hora de diferenciar realidad con pesadillas ya han terminado. Ya no tiene extraños sueños donde despierta en mitad del bosque o es incapaz de leer estando despierto... Pero entonces ocurre algo que le hace darse cuenta que el problema aún no está resuelto, aunque no son precisamente pesadillas lo que tiene.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Stiles despertó con el sol dándole en plena cara.

No era la manera más agradable, pero al menos no lo hizo gritando. Y eso, después de las últimas semanas, ya era un gran adelanto.

Se estiró cuan largo era en la cama, forzando al máximo los músculos de brazos y piernas durante unos segundos, para luego quedar totalmente relajado.

Qué bien sentaba despertarse con calma, sin nada de pánico, o milagrosamente transportado a mitad del bosque, del instituto, o a cualquier otro lugar que tuviera a bien llevarle su imaginación.

Así que ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y que ya podía distinguir perfectamente la realidad del sueño, quería disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de paz que le brindaba la vida. Esos que parecían haber desaparecido desde hacía casi dos años, y que al principio no apreció tanto como debería haber hecho.

Porque una cosa era descubrir que existían los hombres lobo, que tu mejor amigo era uno de ellos, y que ibas a poner tu vida en peligro todos los días siendo un héroe; y otra muy distinta tener que pagar las consecuencias de ser ese héroe: Vivir en constante miedo, recibir alguna que otra paliza, amenazas todos los días y a todas horas (incluido por parte de sus supuestos aliados), y encima tener que mentir a tu padre una media de cuatro veces por episodio.

Pero ahora todo eso se había acabado: la parte de mentir, la del miedo, y con suerte también la de las amenazas… Con Derek y Peter Hale uno nunca podía estar seguro.

Se restregó los ojos para terminar de despertarse, y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. Una que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar en todo el día. Porque hoy por fin iba a ser un buen día.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya duchado y vestido, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón. Su padre aún no había llegado, con lo que tenía la casa para él solo…

O eso creía.

Stiles se quedó quieto en el último escalón, desde donde veía el salón y la cocina.

En concreto, era la cocina la que estaba ocupando toda su atención.

Aunque, realmente, lo que no podía dejar de mirar, era a la persona que había en ella: Derek Hale.

Derek le estaba dando la espalda. Vestía vaqueros desgastados y uno de esos Hemley de color oscuro y cuatro botones que tanto parecían gustarle. Esos que le quedaban especialmente bien, sobre todo cuando se los remangaba hasta los codos, y que parecía que iban a estallarles las costuras en cualquier momento.

Según podía intuir desde su posición, tenía la cafetera en su mano, terminando de llenar dos tazas. En la encimera había un plato lleno de tostadas. Y como no había nadie más allí, sólo quedaba suponer que había sido él quien las había preparado.

Stiles negó con la cabeza varias veces, obligándose a reaccionar de una vez.

Daba igual quién hubiera preparado el desayuno, o cómo fuera vestido Derek… Bueno, eso no tanto, porque iba MUY bien vestido.

El principal problema, o lo que no terminaba de entender y lo que alguien debería explicarle lo antes posible; era por qué Derek estaba en su casa, preparando el desayuno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Derek?

El Beta se giró al oír su nombre, aún con la cafetera en la mano. Tenía un gesto serio, pero no tan serio como solía ser habitual en él. Vamos, que no tenía cara de estar a punto de darle una paliza a alguien.

Algo que, por otro lado, nunca había terminado de resultar del todo reconfortante.

Derek se le quedó mirando en silencio. Pero cuando pasaron varios segundos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, alzó una ceja en modo curioso.

Ese gesto, según la base de datos que Stiles tenía en su ordenador sobre su preciada manada, en la carpeta titulada Derek Hale, dentro de la subcarpeta "lenguaje silencioso" y el archivo "cejas y movimientos corporales", significaba que estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó bajando el último escalón y entrando en la cocina - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Scott? Y por qué demonios no me has despertado, en vez de ponerte a preparar… ¿Eso son tostadas, verdad? – quiso saber de pronto - ¿Desde cuándo haces tostadas? Y desde cuándo entras en mi casa a prepararte el desayuno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Antes lo entendería, porque no es que tuvieras una casa precisamente, y en algún sitio tendrías que prepararte la comida, digo yo… Pero ahora tienes un loft con electricidad y agua corriente y cocina – se rascó entonces el cuello - ¿no?

Stiles iba a seguir con su monólogo infinito. Podría hacerlo perfectamente durante horas, porque siempre había algo que le haría pensar en otra cosa, y luego en otra, y en otra y en otra. Y teniendo en cuenta que el protagonista del monólogo era Mr. Hale… En fin, los tópicos no parecían tener fin.

Pero al final decidió dejarlo pasar. Sobre todo cuando se fijó en que Derek, que aún no había dicho una palabra (aunque eso no era nada extraño), había pasado de mirarle con la ceja levantada, a hacerlo con las dos, a directamente mirar al techo en gesto cansado, con los brazos cruzados en torno al pecho después de haber dejado la cafetera en la encimera.

\- ¡Qué es lo que pasa! – preguntó por último Stiles. Y si lo hizo gritando un poco, sólo era porque no era educado no mirar a la gente cuando te estaban hablando.

Derek bajó la vista hasta el nivel de los ojos de Stiles, y cogió una de las tazas de la encimera.

\- Estaba esperando a que se te acabara el oxígeno y dejaras de hablar de una vez – le entregó la taza llena de café. Stiles dio un sorbo y tuvo que reconocer que estaba bueno.

\- Desde cuándo sabes hacer café. No se te da nada mal – dio otro sorbo – ¡Y eres un capullo!

Derek negó levemente la cabeza, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había en torno a la mesa. Stiles estuvo tentado de imitarle, pero seguía teniendo como un millón de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

\- Entonces. ¿No ha pasado nada? ¿No hay nadie en peligro? ¿No ha aparecido ningún cadáver que parecía haber sido despedazado o usado como muñeco vudú para rituales?

El hombre lobo inspiró y soltó aire muy despacio. A continuación, se llevó su taza a los labios y bebió con calma.

Respondió casi medio minuto después.

\- No.

\- Vale. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La nueva pregunta consiguió que volviera a alzar la ceja en gesto de curiosidad, con un pequeño toque de sorpresa. O eso creyó Stiles, quien se había convertido en un experto en la materia de "cejas y movimientos corporales".

\- Qué quieres decir.

\- Pues… que por qué estás aquí, desayunando… En mi casa… Como si nada. No creo que a mi padre le haga ninguna gracia si te encuentra.

\- Por qué no – preguntó con el tono átono que siempre solía usar, y que cada vez le sacaba menos de quicio.

\- ¿Porque no vives aquí? – se acercó del todo a Derek, mas no quiso sentarse en el taburete – Una cosa es que haya aceptado la existencia de seres mitológicos e incluso esté sacando provecho de ello, y otra que no le importe que el ex Alpha se pasee por su casa como si nada.

\- Tu padre me adora y lo sabes – sacó esa sonrisa medio espeluznante, a la que Stiles ya había empezado a cogerle cariño.

\- Claro – respondió con una mueca sarcástica y dejando los ojos en blanco, ante la estupidez de Derek.

Y la expresión de Derek cambió en el acto.

Sus labios se tensaron en una delgada línea de concentración, y se puso en pie para estar a la altura de Stiles.

\- Estás muy raro. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Stiles consiguió responder un "no", que le salió quebrado a causa de la sorpresa. Miró con atención el rostro de Derek, todo serio, y a continuación la mano de Derek que seguía en su hombro.

\- Estás un poco pálido – murmuró el hombre lobo, acariciando el hombro con el pulgar – Deberías tomártelo con calma después de lo de ayer.

Stiles iba a preguntarle qué se suponía que había pasado ayer, cuando Derek bajó un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso más que corto y sin nada de presión. Nada romántico, y que estaba muy por debajo del que Lydia le dio para frenar su ataque de pánico.

Y sin embargo, consiguió exactamente la misma reacción que con el ella: Que se quedara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la garganta completamente seca, y la sangre bombeándole a mil por hora.

Stiles necesitó un par de segundos para cerrar la boca, que se le había quedado entreabierta. Sobre todo porque Derek le estaba mirando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Qué… Qué ha sido… - se mojó los labios y recuperó un poco de saliva – ¿Qué ha sido eso? Por… por qué has hecho eso.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Derek, serio, mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- Pues… ¿Besarme?

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

\- Pues porque… - extendió los brazos, no muy seguro de qué hacer con sus manos – ¿Porque nunca lo habías hecho?

\- De qué leches estás hablando – bufó el mayor, soltando aire por la nariz en un claro aviso de que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia – Eres tú el que se queja de que no lo hago más a menudo.

\- Vale, espera – levantó las manos en señal de paz - ¡Qué! – miró a todos lados entonces – Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Seguro que ha sido idea de Isaac. El muy capullo se tomó peor de lo que pensaba lo de la bufanda.

\- Stiles – Derek colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de la cintura de Stiles, y el chico perdió la capacidad de respirar. Tan sólo llevaba una camiseta, y podía notar perfectamente el calor que desprendían sus manos – Estás empezando a preocuparme.

\- ¿Yo? – abrió los ojos como platos. Si fuera un dibujo animado, habría tenido gracia y todo – Eres tú el que se ha presentado en mi casa, y me ha besado y… - tragó saliva con dificultad – Y el que ahora está acariciando mi espalda y…

\- Creo que hoy no deberías ir a clase. Ayer te diste un buen golpe.

\- ¿Golpe? – el chico estuvo tentado de alejarse de Derek para poder pensar con calma. Pero, por otro lado, ello implicaría dejar de notar las manos de Derek, y la sensación era demasiado agradable - No me he dado ningún golpe – encogió un poco los hombros – Ninguno especialmente importante.

Derek volvió a soltar aire por la nariz. La frustración estaba empezando a aumentar.

De pronto sus ojos se tornaron de ese azul turquesa, y miró muy fijamente al chico. Stiles intuyó que estaría usando sus sentidos superdesarrollados para captar algo fuera de lugar… Aparte del hecho de que seguía acariciando su espalda, y que hacía un minuto le había besado, claro.

\- Te tropezaste con la escalera del loft y te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando chocaste contra la ventana. Rompiste uno de los cristales.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó para, enseguida, comprender que eso era perfectamente creíble pese a que no lo recordara - Joder, lo siento.

\- Llegaste a perder el conocimiento durante unos segundos – siguió explicando Derek – Melissa te miró en el hospital, pero no vio nada grave.

\- Caray – se mojó los labios, un tanto incómodo. Pero no tanto por el hecho de que no recordaba nada de eso, como por la cara de preocupación que Derek tenía ahora mismo. Y aunque ya le había visto preocupado, nunca lo había estado por él. Stiles se llevó una mano a la nuca, y notó un enorme chichón en el lado derecho – No me acuerdo de nada.

El Beta apretó los labios. Una de sus manos abandonó la espalda del chico para llevarla a su mejilla. Y una vez allí, la acarició como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

Las piernas de Stiles empezaron a temblar.

\- Me diste un buen susto – susurró Derek sin dejar de acariciarle – Ya te dije que podía encargarme de la mudanza yo solo. No necesitaba que me ayudaras.

\- ¿Mu… Mudanza? – tragó con dificultad. ¿Y cuándo había empezado a hacer tanto calor? ¿Alguien podía abrir una ventana, por favor? – Qué mudanza.

\- ¿La tuya? – alzó una ceja, pero luego mostró una levísima sonrisa y Stiles volvió a quedarse sin respiración – No sabía que tuvieras tantas cosas. No sé si va a caber todo en el loft.

Y por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, Stiles creyó estar dentro de una cámara oculta.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – se separó un poco de él, y al hacerlo dejó de notar la mano de Derek. Pero por mucha rabia que le diera, había cosas más importantes. Como saber, de una vez por todas, qué leches estaba pasando – Por qué voy a querer llevar mis cosas a tu loft.

\- ¿Porque querías que viviéramos juntos? – preguntó con descarado sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho – Y porque después darme como un millón de motivos por los que creías que era buena idea que viviéramos juntos, me dijiste que sólo era la primera parte. Así que tardaba menos diciéndote que sí.

\- ¡QUÉ!

Se alejó un paso más de Derek, y levantó las manos entre los dos. Frente a él, Derek le miró con preocupación, pero no se atrevió a moverse del sitio. Tal vez por miedo a asustarle más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Está bien – murmuró Stiles – ¿Qué leches está pasando? No recuerdo nada del golpe, ni de la mudanza. Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuándo se supone que estamos juntos porque… - se señaló a sí mismo, y luego a él – Todo parece indicar que estamos juntos… en plan… pareja… ¿No?

Derek asintió con miedo. Como si no tuviera claro que aquella respuesta fuera lo que Stiles quisiera oír.

Y Stiles tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera.

Las piernas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina y sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Aunque en el pasado hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener esa conversación con Derek, le hubiera gustado que fuera conociendo todos los detalles. Que no se hubiera limitado a despertarse un día enterándose de que él y Derek estaban juntos; sino que hubiera querido disfrutar de toda la experiencia. De poder confesarle que estaba colado por él desde que le vio por primera vez, y pasar por todas esas fases que hay cuando estás saliendo con alguien: Las miradas inseguras, las primeras citas incómodas y perfectas, el primer beso…

Sin embargo, no recordaba nada de eso.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Ni siquiera parecía real.

Era casi como si estuviera dentro de…

La sangre se le congeló en el instante en que lo pensó. Miró a Derek fijamente a los ojos, y pensó que nunca antes le habían parecido tan hermosos.

Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para eso. Buscó algo que le ayudara a comprobar si realmente estaba soñando o no.

A trompicones se acercó al mueble de la cocina donde guardaban las cajas de cereales. Derek se colocó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su espalda. En silencio.

Stiles deseó cerrar los ojos y perderse en esa sensación. En ese momento irrepetible de estar con la persona a la que quería, compartiendo una tranquila mañana antes de ir a clase.

Pero no podría ser, porque nada de aquello era real. Las letras colocadas en todas las maneras posibles, impidiéndole entender una sola palabra, le dejaron más que claro que estaba soñando.

Se giró hacia Derek y trató de decir algo. De atesorar aquel momento.

Fue lo último que vio.

Un segundo después, se encontró tumbado en la cama, despertándose con el sol dándole en plena cara.

Sin moverse un centímetro, dirigió la vista hacia el póster de la pared, y leyó con normalidad la fecha y lugar del concierto de Green Day.

Por fin estaba despierto.

Stiles soltó aire en un hondo suspiro, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Casi prefería cuando no podía leer – dijo al silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Debía reconocer que dejar las clases de Lacrosse, al final había resultado ser una buena idea. Ya no tenía que buscar excusas para no ir al entrenamiento porque estaba tratando de resolver asesinatos. Y cuando no había nada pendiente, contar con una tarde libre le venía de maravilla.

El único inconveniente que podría haber surgido, la falta de ejercicio físico, estaba más que suplida con la cantidad de carreras que se pegaba todos los días en el bosque, buscando rastros de Alphas, coyotes, guaridas y coches accidentados.

Hoy era una de esas tardes en las que no tenía nada que hacer, y tenía intención de aprovecharla al máximo: Iba a echarse una siesta de campeonato, justo después de darse una larga y relajante ducha.

Cuando los dedos ya estaban arrugados, Stiles salió de la ducha. Con el albornoz medio atado y descalzo, caminó hasta su dormitorio y abrió el armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

\- Hola.

En una milésima de segundo, dio un salto que casi le hizo chocar contra el techo. En otra milésima, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que le estaba esperando. Al segundo siguiente, sus manos dejaron de temblar lo suficiente para poder llevarse una al pecho, y pedir calma a su corazón desbocado.

Y todo eso lo hizo sin dejar de gritar…

Para que luego dijeran que no era capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Por desgracia Derek, que era su inesperada visita, no parecía estar muy impresionado.

\- Perdona. No quería asustarte.

Stiles tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Sobre todo porque Derek parecía estar luchando por no echarse a reír.

\- ¡Estás seguro!

No esperó a que Derek respondiera, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y terminó de sacar unos pantalones y camiseta. Cuando iba a empezar a ponérselos, se giró para encarar al Beta.

\- ¿Te importa darme un poco de intimidad? – puso una mueca de desagrado - Ya sabes. Lo que acostumbran a hacer las personas que no han sido criadas como salvajes.

Derek no respondió en seguida. Avanzó desde el lado de la cama, donde le había estado esperando, hasta colocarse delante de Stiles. Una vez allí, dio un paso más que obligó al chico a retroceder hasta el armario. Pero no contento con tenerle acorralado, colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles, y se pegó tanto a él que sus narices casi se rozaron.

\- Nunca has necesitado intimidad cuando estoy aquí – susurró Derek, dejando que sus ojos de Beta brillaran. Tanto eso como la cercanía del hombre lobo, consiguieron que Stiles empezara a sudar.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Scott me ha dicho que estabas muy raro esta mañana – dijo en vez de responder – Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

\- Oh – tragó con dificultad, y se obligó a mirarle a los ojos y no a esos labios que tenía tan cerca y que eran demasiado tentadores… Era como un maldito _deja vu_ – Pues estoy bien – se mojó los labios – Nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

\- No… No exactamente.

El Beta torció ligeramente el cuello, y miró con demasiada atención sus ojos.

\- Y qué has tenido… Exactamente.

\- Yo… - Stiles consiguió colocar una mano en el pecho de Derek, y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas para apartarle de él. No consiguió que se moviera un milímetro – Creo que es mejor que dejemos ese tema.

\- Por qué – en vez de sentirse ofendido por el absurdo intento de Stiles de alejarle, llevó una mano desde la pared hasta la propia mano de Stiles, y la apretó contra su pecho. Y si Stiles soltó un medio gemido al notar la mano de Derek sobre la suya, y los músculos de Derek bajo la palma de su mano… lo negaría por siempre.

\- ¿Porque no es el mejor momento para discutir sobre ello?

Derek sonrió con ironía, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

Y no debería ponerle a cien estar bajo la mirada de un depredador que le miraba como si fuera su comida pero… Pero eso era justo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tienes razón – comentó al final el hombre lobo, ycolocó la mano que tenía libre en el cuello de Stiles – Hagamos algo más práctico.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Derek terminó de pegarse a él y besó sus labios.

Lo hizo muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada instante.

Lástima que Stiles no pudiera hacer lo mismo, porque había vuelto a quedarse sin palabras y sin capacidad de reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Derek cuando se separó, medio minuto después – Tu corazón está muy acelerado – mostró una mueca juguetona – Más de lo normal en estos casos.

\- Yo… - empujó al hombre lobo, y esta vez él se dejó apartar – No entiendo nada.

\- ¿Qué hay que entender?

\- Esto no puede ser verdad. No… - miró a Derek a los ojos, y los vio llenos de preocupación – No es posible.

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido? – preguntó en tono de guasa, y Stiles notó sus piernas temblando.

Acababa de comprender que adoraba a este Derek. Tan libre y tan cercano a él.

Parecía otro Derek Hale.

No, no otro… Era como si actuara como realmente querría ser.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

Supo que estaba soñando de nuevo.

Todo indicaba que era así. Desde el simple hecho que Derek le había besado, a que ahora estaba tonteando con él, sin nada de preocupaciones a la vista.

Nada de aquello podría ocurrir en el mundo real, pero sí en el de los sueños.

El chico abrió los ojos, y estuvo tentado de mirar cualquier póster o libro para terminar de asegurarse de que era un sueño.

Pero en el último segundo cambió de idea.

Las últimas veces que lo había hecho, acababa despertando al segundo siguiente. Y se alegraba de que fuera así porque no le gustaba lo que veía en el sueño.

Ahora no era ese caso, porque _ahora_ no estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

Por ello, se centró en los claros ojos de Derek, y los miró con la libertad con la que no podía hacerlo estando despierto. Cuando sabía que mostrar lo que realmente sentía, no iba a hacer bien a nadie.

Y cuando pudo ver en los ojos de Derek exactamente esa misma expresión, no lo dudó.

Agarró con una mano la camisa de Derek, le atrajo hacia él de un tirón, y le besó como siempre había deseado.

Apretó sus labios carnosos y cálidos, secos y perfectos, e inspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía todo su cuerpo. El ligero olor a menta del pelo, un poco húmedo; el almizcle de su cuello, tan cerca de él.

Cuando Derek respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, Stiles sintió que se le humedecían los ojos de lo perfecto que estaba siendo todo.

Quería que durara siempre.

No quería despertar jamás.

\- Stiles.

\- No – murmuró sin dejar de besarle, apretando con fuerza sus labios y llevando la otra mano hasta su pelo. Siempre había querido tocarlo, y ahora que podía no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Stiles.

La voz sonó más apremiante, y Stiles maldijo por lo bajo. ¿No veía que ahora no quería hablar?

\- ¡Stiles!

Stiles despertó de golpe, encontrándose con su padre a medio metro de distancia.

Estaba en el salón, tumbado en el sofá, con el pelo aún húmedo después de la ducha. Y su padre, de pie, le estaba mirando como si se avergonzara de que fueran familia.

\- Qué… Qué pasa – consiguió preguntar tras varias bocanadas de aire que le ayudaron a recuperar la voz.

El Sheriff, que acababa de llegar de Comisaría puesto que aún llevaba el uniforme, miró al techo antes de responder a su hijo.

\- Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con que des rienda suelta a tus… necesidades – explicó antes de levantar las manos en señal de paz – ¿Pero te importaría hacerlo en otro lugar más apropiado? ¿Por ejemplo tu habitación?

\- Yo…

Stilinski senior se marchó del salón antes de que Stiles terminara de hablar. Pero cuando fue a seguirle para pedir explicaciones, Stilinski junior notó algo fuera de lugar.

Algo como cierta parte de su anatomía más contenta de lo normal, y que había formado una nada discreta tienda de campaña a la altura de su entrepierna.

La vergüenza al comprender que su padre le había pillado en plena acción, mientras soñaba que se lo estaba montando con Derek; consiguió que olvidara de golpe que era una putada que sólo pudiera tenerle en sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Cuando Scott se reunió con Stiles a la entrada del instituto, después de haber recibido 100 mensajes pidiéndole que se vieran antes de clase, tuvo claro que algo serio pasaba. Sobre todo al ver que su mejor amigo estaba más nervioso de lo normal: A diez metros de distancia podía notar su corazón acelerado y cómo era incapaz de dejar las manos quietas.

En teoría, Stiles le había dicho que la última crisis ya estaba superada. Que ya no tenía problemas para despertar cuando estaba soñando, y que sobre todo había recuperado su capacidad de leer estando despierto.

Pero estaba claro que algo más le preocupaba.

El nuevo Alpha de Beacon Hills aparcó la moto y se reunió con Stiles en uno de los bancos que había a la entrada del instituto. Todavía no habían empezado a llegar los alumnos, y Scott intuyó que prefería que hablaran al aire libre… De lo que fuera que quería que hablaran.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó nada más sentarse a su lado.

\- No estoy del todo seguro… - explicó Stiles un tanto nervioso - Quería saber si has vuelto a tener problemas con… Ya sabes. ¿Tu "actuación" como Alpha?

\- ¿Te refieres a si puedo transformarme y volver a ser humano sin problemas?

\- Sí.

\- Sí – asintió Scott, más que aliviado – Todo va bien ahora.

\- Oh. Eso es… Estupendo.

\- Me parece que no es lo que querías oír.

\- No. Quiero decir, sí. Pero… Pero no es mi caso.

\- ¿Sigues confundiendo realidad con sueños?

\- No. Bueno, no exactamente. Ya no tengo dudas cuando estoy despierto. Ahora mismo sé que estoy despierto – señaló a su alrededor – Y puedo leer perfectamente.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero estoy teniendo una serie de sueños y…

\- ¿Son pesadillas?

\- ¡No! – negó al tiempo que soltaba una risita tonta – Créeme, es todo lo contrario a una pesadilla.

\- Entonces qué problema hay – preguntó, mirando de reojo la mano de Stiles y que no dejaba de apretar su rodilla.

\- Supongo que ninguno pero… - tragó y miró a todos lados, por temor a posibles oídos curiosos – Pero está empezando a ser más común de lo que pensaba. Como si fueran sueños recurrentes.

\- Pero dices que no son pesadillas. Con qué sueñas entonces.

Stiles se quedó callado unos segundos, indeciso.

Sabía que aquella sería una de las primeras preguntas que Scott le haría.

Pero no por ello sería fácil de responder.

\- Verás. Es que esos sueños tienen que ver con… Ya sabes – entrecerró un poco los ojos – Cierto amigo común que…

\- Oh – por fin comprendió – Te refieres a Derek.

\- Sí – susurró - Y por favor, baja la voz – miró a todos lados con pavor.

\- Pero tú siempre sueñas con Derek – rió Scott, sin bajar la voz al saber que no había nadie cerca – No hay nada de raro en eso – puso una mueca entonces – Ni en que luego me los vengas contando como si me interesara.

\- Ya – tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – Pero en este caso es distinto.

\- Por qué. ¿Has soñado que te daba calabazadas? – volvió a reír – Eso si que es triste, tío. Incluso en tus sueños pasa de ti.

\- No ha sido eso – protestó - Y ya nadie dice "dar calabazas", Scott. En serio, ¡de dónde sacas esas cosas!

\- Entonces qué ha sido.

\- Pues… Digamos que no se limitaba a lo normal de otras veces… Era más intenso.

\- ¿Más intenso? – Scott abrió los ojos de par en par – Por Dios, ¿qué clase de porno ves? ¡No! – levantó de pronto las manos – Mejor no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo.

\- ¡No seas idiota! No es nada de eso. Es sólo que era… demasiado real y… Demasiado perfecto.

\- Cómo va a ser un sueño demasiado perfecto.

Stiles soltó aire, frustrado, y se rascó el cuello un tanto incómodo.

\- Las otras veces soñaba que besaba a Derek. Y que nos lo montábamos y…

\- ¡Déjalo ahí! No quiero saber más detalles.

\- ¡Vale! – le lanzó una mirada asesina, que al segundo se transformó en la de un cachorrito asustado – No te rías pero… El caso es que ahora parece más real. Es como si Derek y yo estuviéramos saliendo… Ya sabes. En plan pareja.

La carcajada de Scott resonó en la calle, y Stiles le dio un puñetazo.

Y al segundo gritó de dolor, llevándose la mano dolorida a la boca.

\- Por qué sigues pegándome – rió con más ganas Scott – Ya tendrías que saber que no es buena idea.

\- Joder. Te juro por Dios que un día se me ocurrirá algo para poder daros puñetazos sin romperme la mano – apretó la mano contra su pecho – Ya sé. Haré como Lex Luthor y su anillo de kriptonita. Conseguiré hacer un anillo que tenga acónito. Seguro que entonces no te reirás tanto.

Scott esperó paciente a que Stiles terminara de recuperarse del golpe, y de paso dejar de amenazarle.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, intentó una vez más ir al tema que les importaba.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué se supone que eso es malo.

\- ¡No es que sea malo! – negó Stiles, soltando un gritito agudo - ¿Desde cuándo soñar que Derek está loco por mí es algo malo? ¡Quién ha dicho que sea malo!

\- ¿Tú? Para eso me has llamado, ¿no?

\- Pero no es por eso – soltó un suspiro ahogado – El problema es que sueño con él todos los días. Y a todas horas… Y no sé que se supone que significa eso.

Scott le miró como si acabara de decir lo más absurdo del mundo.

Y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que se daba esa situación y no al revés, el Alpha disfrutó del momento.

Soltó una carcajada más escandalosa que la de antes, para a continuación darle una suave colleja a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa? – preguntó con ironía – Yo no dejé de soñar con Allison hasta que no conseguí salir con ella. Incluso cuando ya estábamos juntos – su mirada se tornó un tanto melancólica después – Y también cuando ya no lo estábamos.

\- Pero no es lo mismo – protestó Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dejó dos segundos de pausa - ¿No estás enamorado de Derek?

\- Ya sabes que sí – susurró Stiles, mirando al suelo. Una cosa era contarle a su amigo sus secretos más profundos, incluyendo que estaba colado por el que fue el Alpha de Beacon Hills. Y otra muy distinta que fuera el propio Scott quien lo dijera.

\- ¿Y no piensas que él está muy por encima de tus posibilidades y que nunca se fijaría en ti?

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿En serio acababa de decirle eso?

\- Eres cruel.

\- Lo sé – colocó una mano en su hombro - Pero es así ¿no?

Y Stiles no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

\- Sí.

\- Y es exactamente lo mismo que pensaba yo de Allison. Por eso siempre soñaba con ella.

\- Pero algo tendré que hacer – protestó de nuevo el chico – Esto está empezando a descontrolarse.

\- Qué quieres decir.

Con la cara roja como un tomate, Stiles le explicó el incidente del sofá con su padre.

La primera reacción de Scott fue poner cara de dolor.

La segunda fue echarse a reír como un loco.

A lo que Stiles procedió a darle otro puñetazo en el pecho… para luego volver a quejarse.

Y mientras los dos amigos se pusieron en pie para entrar en clase, Stiles empezó a maquinar cómo conseguir ese maldito anillo de acónito.

Porque sabía que le sacaría provecho.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

El jueves a última hora, Stiles tuvo que quedarse un par de horas en la biblioteca, por cortesía de Mr. Yukimura. Puede que su hija fuera un encanto y la nueva obsesión de Scott, pero el hombre no dejaba pasar una a la hora de hablar en clase.

Intuía que lo iba a pasar muy mal en Historia lo que quedaba de curso.

Sin embargo, el cabreo que tenía al salir del instituto de camino al jeep, desapareció por completo cuando vio que al lado de su coche y en un parking desierto, había alguien esperándole.

Alguien llamado Derek Hale.

Nada más verle, hizo memoria de las últimas horas.

Era algo que había tomado por costumbre cada vez que el hombre lobo aparecía frente a él, para asegurarse de si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

Y recordaba haber estado colocando los libros de la biblioteca y tener que sentarse sin hacer nada durante un buen rato.

Y también recordaba haber estado medio dormido durante la mayor parte de ese rato.

Y que cuando el profesor salió de la biblioteca, Stiles aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en la mesa, y echar una cabezadita.

Lo que significaba que ahora mismo estaba soñando.

Y eso eran excelentes noticias.

Stiles correteó hacia Derek, dando pequeños saltitos y todo. El último sueño había sido maravilloso, con los sentados en su jeep y hablando durante horas de un millón de cosas… Bueno, más él que Derek, porque el Derek de sus sueños no dejaba de estar inspirado en el de verdad, y era imposible que de repente se pusiera a hablar por los codos.

El caso era que, aunque Stiles reconociera que esos sueños para todas las edades estaban bien, ahora tenía en mente algo un poco más atrevido.

\- Hola – saludó al llegar a su lado – ¿Pasa algo?

Derek negó con gesto serio.

\- Quería pedirte una cosa.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió al más puro estilo colegiala, apoyándose en la puerta del jeep en lo que pretendía ser una pose seductora - ¿Y que querías pedirme?

El Beta miró de arriba abajo al chico, y metió a continuación las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Momento que aprovechó Stiles para agarrarle de dicha cazadora, y atraerle hacia él con la clara intención de darle un beso.

Pero cuando estaba a medio camino de su objetivo, descubrió que la cara de Derek no era la que solía tener antes de un beso: Y en lugar de ser todo sonrisas y nada de ceños fruncidos, estaba siendo todo lo contrario.

Derek tenía cara de estar sufriendo un ataque apopléjico.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles se fijó en el cartel de entrada del instituto, y pudo leer perfectamente "Beacon Hills High School".

Lo que significa que, esta vez, no estaba soñando.

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo!

La voz de Derek sonó imposiblemente grave. Y, de fondo, creyó intuir cierto rechinar de dientes.

Al menos, Stiles confiaba en que fueran simples dientes y nada de colmillos.

Soltó de inmediato la cazadora, y se puso tieso como una vara. Las manos habían empezado a sudarle, pero la garganta estaba seca como el desierto de Arizona.

Dios. Esto sí que era una pesadilla.

\- Nada – se obligó a responder. Y en un absurdo intento por disimular, ajustó la cazadora de Derek – La tenías mal colocada.

Derek Hale le lanzó una de esas miradas que tanto había usado en el pasado cuando acababan de conocerse. Cuando las amenazas que tanto le gustaba lanzar eran más que creíbles; pero Stiles, como el suicida que sabía que era, era incapaz de callarse y sólo conseguía sacarle más de quicio.

Tenía un millón de anécdotas que servían como ejemplo: desde su primer aviso de que le iba a arrancar la garganta, a ser golpeado contra el volante de su jeep, o acabar acorralado en su propia habitación.

Y se suponía que ya habían superado esa fase. Que cuando uno perdía la cuenta del número de veces que se habían salvado el uno al otro, el resto eran detalles sin importancia.

Al menos, confiaba en que fuera así.

Stiles sólo pudo sacar una de esas muecas socarronas, más de idiota que del chico inteligente que se suponía que era, y rezar para que Derek lo dejara pasar… Otra vez.

Y Derek lo hizo.

Después de mirarle en silencio durante casi un minuto, en una especie de juego contra sí mismo de a ver cuánto aguantaba sin hablar y sin pestañear, se separó de él lo justo como para que Stiles pudiera respirar con normalidad.

\- Peter se ha marchado – comentó Derek de pronto, como si el incidente de la cazadora no hubiera tenido lugar. Si bien le seguía mirando de un modo demasiado intenso, como para que pudiera tranquilizarse del todo.

\- Eso no es nada nuevo – tuvo que responder al fin Stiles. Antes de que se confirmaran las sospechas de Derek de que era un descerebrado.

\- El problema es que se ha llevado la copia que hice del Bestiario – gruñó, ignorando el comentario de Stiles – Y me vendría bien tener otra.

\- Y por qué no se lo pides a Chris. Él tiene el original – la mirada rabiosa que Derek le lanzó, acompañada de unos ojos azul turquesa brillantes y los labios apretados, le hizo repensar su respuesta – Ya. Claro. Sería demasiado normal para ti ir pidiendo las cosas por favor.

\- Es un _Argent_ – replicó, gruñendo la palabra Argent. A estas alturas, Stiles tenía la sensación de que no sabía decir el apellido de ninguna otra manera.

\- Es un Argent que se ofreció como sacrificó por nosotros y ha repudiado a su propio padre – tuvo a bien aclararle Stiles, en modo profesor sabelotodo – Pero qué se yo de la eterna guerra entre los Hale y los Argent, ¿no? – continuó, todo ironía – Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas cómo empezó todo ese odio – los ojos de Derek volvieron a brillar, y Stiles tragó con mucha dificultad – O tal vez sí.

\- Tienes una copia o no.

\- Sí.

Derek no respondió. Alzó una ceja en la posición de "a qué esperas". Pero cuando Stiles no siguió sus órdenes, cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, en un gesto más que desafiante.

Y, todo fuera dicho, en una pose que conseguía remarcar más sus bíceps.

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó cuando los segundos pasaron pero Stiles siguió sin hacer nada… Tan sólo mirando sus brazos.

\- Qué – la ceja de Derek, acompañado por un nuevo gruñido, le recordó en seguida "qué" – Oh, sí. Vale. Tengo una copia en mi ordenador – Y porque se sentía animado hoy, decidió continuar – Si quieres puedes acompañarme a casa y te la doy.

Derek volvió a mirarle de ese modo que parecía que estuviera viendo un parásito por el microscopio, y se estuviera preguntando cómo era posible que siguiera respirando una forma tan insignificante de vida.

Y Stiles debería empezar a preocuparse por la cantidad de extrañas y detalladas imágenes que provocaban en él los fascinantes ojos de Derek.

\- Tráemelo mañana. He quedado con Scott y Isaac en el loft.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía.

\- No te lo he dicho hasta ahora.

\- Oh… Sí, eso tiene sentido – soltó una sonrisa de idiota, ya más que acostumbrado al sarcasmo del hombre lobo – ¿Significa que puedo ir?

El Beta miró al cielo unos segundos, mostrando ese gesto de dolor que solía aparecer cada vez que Stiles estaba cerca. Pero lejos de sentirse ofendido por ello, Stiles se lo tomaba como una progresión en su relación: Si Derek parecía una estatua de piedra, incapaz de mostrar emociones la mayor parte del tiempo (ni siquiera cuando Isaac estaba en modo cachorro perdido); que sintiera algo por Stiles era definitivamente algo bueno. Y si lo que sentía de momento era molestia, cansancio, y ganas de arrancarle la garganta… Bueno, al menos había sentimientos de por medio, ¿no?

\- Después de clase – fue toda respuesta de Derek, que ya se estaba alejando camino al bosque.

Stiles estuvo tentado de proponerle que podía llevarle a algún sitio, pero al final se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Sobre todo cuando Derek llevó las manos al suelo, y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas de una forma claramente animal.

La boca del chico seguía abierta cuando habían pasado casi dos minutos y Derek ya debía estar en la otra punta del bosque.

Pero por muy interesante que hubiera sido la vista del trasero del Beta, no se sentía del todo agradecido por la inesperada charla. Y sobre todo, por haber estado a punto de besar a Derek, y que Derek hubiera estado a punto de arrancarle el corazón por haberse atrevido siquiera a pensarlo.

\- Me gustas más en mis sueños – susurró, cual niño pequeño, sabiendo que nadie podía oírle.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Nada más abrir los ojos, Stiles supo que no estaba en su cuarto.

La pared de ladrillos que miraba no era la que solía contemplar al despertar, y el colchón que había bajo su cuerpo era más duro que en el que se había tumbado cuando fue a dormir.

Todos esos detalles, sin embargo, dejaron de tener importancia cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella cama que no era la suya, dentro de aquella casa que no era la suya.

Dio media vuelta con cuidado, y se quedó sin respiración al descubrir quién era el que estaba compartiendo cama con él.

Aunque en el fondo ya suponía que era Derek.

Después de semanas de práctica, había aprendido a reconocer que soñaba con una rapidez pasmosa, sin necesidad de recurrir al truco de las letras. Y aunque con la realidad, de momento, eso no se le daba tan bien y ya había pasado por varios momentos incómodos, tenía intención de seguir trabajando en ello.

O lo haría en cuanto despertara.

Porque ahora no quería perder el tiempo, cuando podía muy bien aprovecharlo para disfrutar de la persona que estaba a su lado.

Derek aún dormía.

Tumbado de lado, tenía un brazo apoyado bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, en la pose más relajada con la que jamás le había visto. Su ceño no estaba fruncido, y sus labios no estaban apretados. Los tenía ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando escapar un resuello cada vez que expulsaba el aire.

No llevaba nada de ropa de cintura para arriba, y las sábanas le impedían ver si pasaba lo mismo más abajo. Pero notando el calor que desprendía su piel, aun sin estar pegado a él, intuyó que como mucho tendría los calzoncillos puestos.

Aquella imagen consiguió que se sonrojara de pronto, y estuvo más que tentado de levantar la sábana y echar un laaargo vistazo.

En sus últimos sueños nunca habían llegado a hacerlo. Pues tan pronto intentaba quitarle los pantalones, despertaba en su cama cubierto en sudor.

Stiles tenía varias teorías de por qué ocurría eso.

Una era que no podía soñar con algo que nunca antes había visto, como eran las piernas, trasero y entrepierna de Derek. Y aunque se las pudiera imaginar perfectamente (la mayoría de sus pantalones no dejaba mucha duda al respecto), no contaba con tantos detalles como para que su cerebro los dibujara en su mente, y después aparecieran en sus sueños.

La otra teoría era que en el fondo era todo un romántico, y por mucho que siempre se quejara de querer perder la virginidad, lo que realmente quería era compartir momentos íntimos junto a la persona que le quisiera.

La parte analítica del cerebro de Stiles creía en la primera teoría. Mientras que la parte de su cerebro más sentimental, y que siempre trataba de ocultar al resto del mundo (ya triste era reconocer que era un pringado, como para que encima se supiera que era un pringado romántico), apostaba más por la segunda.

Fuera como fuese, sabía que no debía tentar la suerte y mirar bajo de la sábana. No si quería seguir disfrutando de la imagen de Derek a su lado, relajado y sencillamente perfecto.

Debían haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando la respiración de Derek cambió, y al segundo abrió los párpados. El color medio gris y verde de sus ojos eran más claros gracias a la luz de la mañana.

\- Vuelves a espiarme – fue lo primero que dijo, con un toque de humor.

Stiles disimuló a la hora de tragar saliva. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado al Derek cercano y alegre de sus sueños; pero no dejaba de ser el mismo tío que había ocupado su cabeza desde hacía años, y al que tenía que seguir viendo en el mundo real de un modo completamente distinto.

Por ello, siempre le costaba un poco reaccionar y recordarse que aquí sí podía hacer y decir lo que quería.

\- No es culpa mía – dijo a modo de protesta, pero velado por el humor – Si te encontraras a alguien como tú nada más abrir los ojos, harías exactamente lo mismo.

\- Por fortuna no es así – murmuró, no despierto del todo, al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta la cintura de Stiles. Sin nada de esfuerzo, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo – Prefiero que seas tú lo que veo al despertar.

Stiles sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Tanto por las palabras como por el modo de decirlas.

Si era cierta la teoría de que no soñaba con el cuerpo desnudo de Derek, porque no podía soñar con algo que nunca antes había visto; en el fondo tampoco debería poder ver algo así: A un Derek tan maravillosamente tierno y dulce y romántico, y tan alejado al que conocía en realidad.

O tal vez sí podía. Porque estaba más que convencido de que Derek _era_ así en realidad. Que lo fue en el pasado, antes de que su vida se convirtiera en el argumento barato de una novela negra; y que en el futuro volvería a serlo… Con la persona adecuada.

Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, resolvió Stiles, podía ser esa persona por unos cuantos minutos.

\- En eso te doy la razón – susurró antes de besarle.

Esta vez lo hizo con calma.

Ya había superado la fase en la que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que le brindaban los sueños (convencido de que no volverían a repetirse), para exprimir cada segundo y besar y tocar aquel cuerpo que estaba vedado en el mundo real. Ahora que sabía que era algo constante prefería tomárselo con calma, y besarle como realmente haría si le tuviera de verdad.

Sin romper contacto con los ojos de Derek, le dio un suave beso en el centro de su boca. A cámara lenta. Sin separarse del todo, besó primero el labio superior y luego el inferior, para a continuación capturar la parte inferior de su boca. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para darle un último beso más profundo, que le dejó con la respiración entrecortada.

Al separarse de él vio que Derek estaba igual, y se sintió complacido consigo mismo.

\- Te has despertado contento – musitó un par de segundos después el hombre lobo. Todavía pegado a él, movió su mano que hasta ahora había estado apoyada en la cintura del humano, para empezar a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo.

Adoraba cuando Derek hacía eso.

\- No puedo evitarlo – reconoció Stiles – Sería un idiota si no pudiera besarte cada vez que tengo ocasión.

\- Lo dices como si fueran pocas veces – rió. En torno a sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas que le sentaban increíblemente bien, y que era una crueldad que nadie más pudiera ver.

\- A mí me parecen pocas – sonrió para que Derek creyera que bromeaba, cuando en realidad estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Por desgracia, aun en sus sueños, Derek seguía siendo un hombre lobo que notaba su corazón acelerarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurró.

\- Sí – sonrió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más natural – Supongo que aún no termino de acostumbrarme a estar así contigo.

Derek asintió, y le dio un beso en la frente que duró más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le importó.

\- Me pasa lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? – la expresión de Stiles se tornó curiosa y casi incrédula. No podía ser verdad.

\- Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces – sonrió – Puede que tardara tiempo en aceptarlo, pero la verdad siempre estuvo ahí.

\- Qué… Qué verdad – preguntó Stiles con miedo.

No porque no supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo y tuviera miedo de conocer la respuesta; sino _precisamente_ porque sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

De pronto, escuchar esas palabras de labios de Derek, se convirtió en algo de vital importancia. Algo absurdo si lo pensaba detenidamente, porque nunca había esperado oírlas. Nunca había existido esa posibilidad.

Pero por desgracia, el Derek de sus sueños seguía siendo un capullo a veces. A lo que se añadía que seguía teniendo problemas a la hora de usar las palabras. Sobre todo si eran palabras importantes.

Por ello no respondió lo que Stiles quería oír, y se limitó a alzar una ceja en gesto juguetón.

\- Ya sabes cuál.

Stiles sabía que estaba forzando demasiado. Que si seguía así, el sueño acabaría enseguida.

Pero quería correr el riesgo.

Necesitaba oírselo decir.

Aunque sólo fuera una vez.

\- Dímelo – susurró. Era más súplica que una orden, y los dos lo sabían. Sobre todo cuando una diminuta lágrima acabó escapándose de los ojos del chico – Me gustaría oírtelo decir.

Derek abandonó la espalda de Stiles, y condujo la mano hasta la mejilla húmeda. Acarició con el pulgar la lágrima, y la llevó luego a sus labios para saborear la gota.

\- Sé que no te lo digo a menudo.

\- No importa – el tono de reproche de Derek había sido más que evidente. Y aunque todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera mentira, seguía sin poder soportar a un Derek triste que se culpaba por todo – Sé que te cuesta. Y me da igual que lo digas o no, yo sé que lo sientes.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me lo pides ahora? – murmuró, retomando las caricias de la espalda. Por fortuna, su gesto serio ya había desaparecido.

\- No lo sé – Stiles tragó despacio – Pensé que era un buen momento. Uno para recordarlo y…

\- Te quiero.

El corazón de Stiles empezó a latir a mil por hora. Pese a estar tumbado, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y empezó a ver borroso a causa de nuevas lágrimas.

Parpadeó un par de veces para quitárselas de en medio, porque por nada del mundo iba apartar su mano del pecho de Derek para limpiarse los ojos.

Cuando parpadeó por segunda vez, Derek había desaparecido.

También lo había hecho la pared de ladrillos, sustituida por el póster que veía cada mañana al despertar.

Cerró los ojos, deseando volver a dormirse y continuar donde lo había dejado. Pero demasiado bien sabía que no serviría de nada.

Sólo pudo contentarse con decir en voz alta lo que desearía haber dicho en el sueño. Lo que desearía poder decir de verdad.

\- Yo también te quiero.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Los días pasaron y Stiles mentiría si dijera que su vida era un asco.

Corrección: su vida real sí era un asco. Pero la que tenía la suerte de disfrutar cuando dormía... Esa era maravillosa.

Era ese y no otro motivo, el que hizo que cambiara sutilmente su rutina. Y de pasarse las horas muertas frente al ordenador, cotilleando cualquier; lo aprovechaba ahora para dormir. Y soñar.

Y si al irse a la cama no tenía mucho sueño, no tenía reparos en robar un poco del whiskey de su padre: El alcohol siempre le había dado modorra.

La primera vez que lo hizo supo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Y que no dejaba de ser un hipócrita después de haber echado en cara a su padre su afición por el alcohol tras la muerte de su madre.

Pero cuando el truco surtió efecto con un par de chupitos, los remordimientos desaparecieron. Sobre todo cuando aquella noche disfrutó de todo un día en compañía de Derek, paseando por el bosque de un modo que, apostaba, era muy similar al que disfrutaron Scott y Allison en su día.

Por desgracia a la mañana siguiente tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, y no porque tuviera resaca, (Stiles apostaba que su hiperactividad era la responsable de que su cuerpo metabolizara el alcohol con más facilidad); sino porque despertó completamente agotado.

Scott lo notó enseguida, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Stiles le aseguró que las pesadillas seguían sin aparecer y que simplemente le había costado dormir, lo dejó estar. Pero a la cuarta vez que se presentó en clase con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies, decidió intervenir.

Stiles se habría enfadado con su amigo por ser un entrometido, sino fuera porque en el fondo debía alegrarse por contar con alguien que se preocupara tanto por él.

\- Dime la verdad. Has vuelto a tener pesadillas.

\- Por enésima vez, Scott, no. Todo está bien.

\- Pues estás hecho una mierda.

\- Guau. Gracias. Yo también te quiero y te encuentro estupendo.

\- Sabes que tengo razón – protestó, un tanto ofendido, pero en seguida suavizó el gesto – Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

\- Lo estoy. No te preocupes – le dio un cariñoso golpe en la rodilla - Sólo es que tanto soñar hace que me levante cansado. Es normal.

\- ¿Sigues soñando con Derek? – preguntó en voz baja, y Stiles puso tal cara de idiota enamorado que hasta a Scott le pareció vergonzoso.

\- Sí.

El Alpha asintió.

No terminaba de gustarle la idea de que Stiles estaba, literalmente, viviendo dos vidas: Una real donde él y Derek apenas se hablaban porque casi no se veían. Y otra imaginaria donde por fin podía salir con el hombre lobo del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Cualquier podía ver que aquello no era bueno. Y menos después de los problemas que había tenido para diferenciar sueños de realidad.

Scott lo había dejado estar al principio porque nunca antes le había visto tan feliz como cuando se reunía con él cada mañana en el instituto, después de haber soñado toda la noche.

Pero cuando empezaron a aparecer las ojeras y el quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora, tuvo claro que debía hacer algo.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que es normal que te levantes cansado? – preguntó al final, tratando de prolongar la conversación – ¿No debería ser al revés?

\- No siempre – respondió Stiles enseguida – Lo que pasa es que manipulo los sueños.

\- ¿Manipularlo?

Stiles abrió la botella de agua de la bandeja, y dio un largo trago. Afortunadamente, estaban solos en la última mesa de la cafetería, con lo que podían charlar de temas sobrenaturales sin miedo a que les encerraran de por vida.

\- Generalmente, cuando eres consciente de que estás soñando, en seguida te despiertas – empezó a explicar - Pero si te concentras lo suficiente, puedes conseguir que dure más, y que pase lo que tú quieras.

\- Pensé que eso era lo normal.

\- No – se mojó los labios - Los sueños suelen ser simples sucesiones de imágenes de tus recuerdos, presentadas de un modo aleatorio y donde tú no intervienes.

\- Vale – comentó Scott sin entender muy bien del todo, ni cómo era posible que su amigo supiera todas esas cosas. Pero no dejaba de ser Stiles - ¿Y?

\- Y la única manera de cambiarlo, es concentrándote y obligando a tu cerebro a intervenir de un modo más activo. Pero eso también consigue que acabes hecho polvo.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Scott sin dudar. Nunca le había importado reconocer que Stiles era mucho más listo que él, y que necesitaba que le explicara todas las cosas. Sobre todo cuando Stiles nunca se lo tenía en cuenta ni se metía con él… La mayoría de las veces.

\- Porque se supone que cuando duermes y sueñas, lo que estás haciendo es que tu cerebro descanse. Pero…

\- Pero si manipulas el sueño, el cerebro no descansa nunca.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y es por eso que tienes esas ojeras horribles? – señaló su cara, a lo que Stiles asintió con vergüenza.

\- No puedo evitarlo – murmuró – Al principio era frustrante despertarme cuando todo estaba siendo genial… Pero ahora que sé cómo controlarlo, puedo pasarme toda la noche soñando.

\- Y por eso luego te duermes en clase. Y en la cafetería. Y en el cine – su voz se parecía muchísimo a la de su padre cuando le estaba echando un sermón, y Stiles frunció el ceño.

\- Si es el precio que hay que pagar.

\- ¿Y si un día te quedas dormido mientras conduces?

\- ¡Vamos Scott! Eso no va a pasar. No soy tan idiota.

\- Me da lo mismo – el Alpha inspiró con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no sería agradable – Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tener esos sueños con Derek.

\- ¿Qué? – se echó a reír – Creí que a estas alturas ya había quedado claro que eso no depende de mí. Al igual que cuando no pudiste controlar tu transformación.

\- Pero ya lo habíamos superado – protestó – Y no te estoy diciendo que dejes de soñar con Derek… Simplemente, no hagas eso de manipular los sueños - Stiles le miró con la boca abierta, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – Lo digo muy en serio.

\- Pues te puedes meter la seriedad por el culo.

\- Stiles.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! – alzó la voz más de lo necesario - ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo así puedo estar con él?

\- Pero no es real.

Stiles sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago, y se quedó sin respiración.

\- Ya sé que no lo es – susurró al final, bajando la cabeza para no mirar a Scott a la cara – Pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú eres mucho más listo que esto.

\- Porque a diferencia de otros, yo no tengo la suerte de gustarle a la chica por la que estoy colado.

Esta vez fue Scott quien sintió el golpe.

\- Stiles…

La sirena sonó entonces, indicando que había acabado el tiempo para el almuerzo.

Stiles no esperó a que Scott terminara. Cogió su bandeja y la llevó hasta las estanterías de metal que había al final del comedor. Y cuando salió por las puertas dobles, lo hizo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Una semana fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que Scott tenía razón.

Una semana en la que no dejó de soñar con Derek Hale cada minuto que dormía… Lo que le convertía en un auténtico zombie cuando volvía al mundo de los vivos.

Al principio, aun sabiendo que se le estaba yendo de las manos (sus notas habían empezado a bajar y su aspecto físico era peor de lo normal), no le dio importancia. No quiso que tuviera importancia.

En cuanto a las notas, sabía que con que repasara un día antes del examen final, podría recuperar el curso sin problemas. Y en cuanto a su aspecto físico… Bueno, digamos que eso ya no le preocupaba. Para qué iba a querer estar presentable y no parecer un cadáver andante, todo pálido y con ojeras, si no había nadie a quien interesar. No lo había habido cuando era un chico sano y preocupado por ligar y tener un poco de vida sexual, como para que fuera a hacerlo ahora que el único que le importaba siempre estaba disponible en el mundo de los sueños.

Y en ese mundo, las marcas dejadas por el agotamiento no existían.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando ocurrió algo que le hizo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Desde el punto de vista de las personas que había a su alrededor: sus amigos, su padre y los padres de sus amigos.

Era absurdo que pensara en ello ahora, como si nunca lo hubiera sabido. Pero la verdad era que ellos dependían de él más de lo que creía. Lo que significaba que no podía dejarles de lado para disfrutar de sus sueños.

Pero un día lo hizo.

Al principio, ni siquiera pareció algo grave: Sólo un par de tipos sospechosos que llegaron al pueblo un día, y que todos apostaban a que eran cazadores… Stiles no podía estar seguro de ello, porque nunca llegó a verles.

Porque cuando Scott le llamó para pedirle que fuera con Allison a dar una vuelta al motel donde se habían alojado, a ver si encontraban algo; Stiles estaba durmiendo y con el móvil apagado.

Y cuando Scott le mandó un mensaje al día siguiente, diciendo que Allison había desaparecido y que creían que la habían secuestrado; Stiles seguía durmiendo, después de haberse tomado una copa de whiskey por la que tuvo una bronca con su padre.

Y cuando, tres días después, supo que Isaac había caído en una trampa al intentar rescatar a Allison, Stiles estaba tan cansado y borracho, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que Scott le llamara para saber qué había pasado.

Lo supo por la noche. A las 22:30.

Estaba sólo en casa pero se negaba a dormir de nuevo. Sabía que nada de aquello habría pasado si hubiera ayudado.

Si hubiera ido con Allison, al menos uno de los dos habría conseguido escapar para avisar a los demás de que había más cazadores de los que creían. Y si hubiera sido Stiles quien hubiera escapado, habría ideado un plan donde los humanos hubieran sido la primera avanzadilla del rescate, porque a ellos el acónito no les afecta.

Y resultaba, quién lo habría imaginado, que el sitio donde estaba Allison encerrada, era un auténtico polvorín de acónito. Por lo que cuando Isaac fue a por ella mientras Chris distraía a los cazadores (haciéndose pasar por pobre padre preocupado), cayó de lleno en la trampa.

Y casi no lo cuentan.

Y cuando Scott consiguió sacarle a tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de Derek; todos volvieron a casa con unas cuantas heridas de guerra.

Eso fue lo que le contó Scott cuando le llamó. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó pero la llamada no duró ni tres minutos… Decía mucho de las pocas ganas que su amigo tenía de hablar.

Stiles, por su parte, ya no sabía cómo pedirle perdón, al haber estado demasiado ocupado cenando con Derek en el mundo de los sueños.

Scott colgó el teléfono con un simple "ya nos veremos", y Stiles tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

Y cuando su padre llamó cinco minutos después, diciéndole que no iría a casa esta noche y que esperaba que no faltara una sola gota de alcohol; las ganas aumentaron considerablemente.

Estuvo hasta las doce de la noche dando vueltas por toda la casa. Su nerviosismo innato había crecido hasta límites insospechados al no saber qué hacer.

Scott tenía razón. El asunto de la doble vida se le había ido de las manos y él era el único culpable.

Y por ello, él era el único que podía ponerle final.

Pero cómo.

Al final, cansado de dar vueltas, y físicamente agotado después de tanta tensión emocional, decidió irse a la cama.

Un segundo después de haber apoyado la cabeza en la almohada, ya estaba dormido.

Se despertó en mitad del bosque. Justo en frente de los restos de la mansión Hale.

Stiles sabía que el escenario escogido respondía a un motivo. Siempre era así. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo esa doble vida, se había convertido en un experto del mundo onírico, y sabía que tan importante como lo que ocurría, era el escenario donde tenían lugar.

Stiles intuía cuál podía ser el motivo por el que ahora estuviera frente al antiguo hogar de Derek, pese a que nunca antes había soñado con él… Y odió a su cerebro por ello.

Soltando un suspiro que le dejó el pecho vacío, rodeó la mansión buscando a Derek.

Estaba a punto de terminar la primera vuelta al perímetro, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

No le había visto venir. Ni siquiera había oído las pisadas.

Pero no tuvo ninguna duda de que era Derek.

Stiles sonrió enseguida.

Desde que empezó a tener los sueños, Stiles se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo Derek era todo un romántico. Que si a veces tenía esa fachada de tío duro y borde, sólo era por ser muy reservado. Pero si estaba con la persona adecuada, sus sentimientos salían a la luz con una fuerza arrolladora. Entonces no tenía ningún problema para demostrar a esa persona lo mucho que la quería. Y aunque no usara esas palabras muy a menudo (sólo consiguió que lo dijera una vez), lo demostraba de miles de maneras: Como besándole sin venir a cuento mientras veían una película en casa. O mirándole de pronto, todo concentrado, como si fuera el centro de su universo… O haciendo cosas tan infantiles, como sorprenderle en mitad del bosque y taparle los ojos con las manos.

Stiles dejó que ese momento, tan simple como perfecto, se prolongara.

Desearía quedarse en ese segundo toda la vida.

Pero no había ido allí a eso.

Con las manos temblando, consiguió llevarlas hasta las de Derek para apartarlas. Y al dar media vuelta para encontrarse con el hombre de sus sueños… literalmente, estuvo a punto de perder el sentido.

Derek estaba exactamente igual a la primera vez que le vio. Con la cazadora de cuero y los pantalones negros que se ajustaban demasiado al cuerpo. Incluso se había afeitado, consiguiendo que se pareciera más al muchacho que realmente era.

Lo único que cambiaba de esa primera vez, es que ahora no le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y cara de mala hostia. Ahora, si estaba consiguiendo que Stiles se quedara sin habla, era por otros motivos completamente distintos: La sonrisa de Derek iba más allá de la perfección.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde toda su familia murió y él se culpó por ello, resultaba incluso irreal.

Antes de que recuperara el habla, se abalanzó sobre Derek y le abrazó con fuerza. Con todas las que pudo reunir.

Tenía miedo de que se marchara de su lado, o de que le dejara escapar… Pese a que fuera justo lo que iba a hacer.

Al principio Derek no hizo ni dijo nada. Se dejó abrazar todo el tiempo que Stiles quiso, hasta que notó que estaba temblando.

Llevó una mano hasta la nuca de Stiles, y acarició su cuello unos segundos para obligarle luego a levantar la cabeza.

Encontrarse con la cara empapada del chico por las lágrimas, no era lo que esperaba.

\- Qué te pasa – susurró con tanta preocupación, que parecía incluso miedo.

\- Yo… - respiró hondo varias veces, obligándose a mantener la compostura. Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo – Sabes que te quiero. ¿Verdad?

Derek alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la repentina declaración. Y más aún por el hecho de que la hiciera llorando.

\- Claro que lo sé – jugueteó con su pelo, en un intento por calmarlo – ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Y por qué estás llorando? – le dio un beso en la frente que sólo consiguió que aumentaran las lágrimas - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Sí – se separó lo justo para poder limpiarse la cara con la manga de la chaqueta – Lo que pasa es que tengo que irme.

\- ¿Irte? ¿Adónde?

\- A casa - la extrañeza en la mirada de Derek aumentó.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No – Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír antes el levantamiento de cejas de Derek, en modo "estás más raro de lo normal" – Quiero decir, me encantaría que me acompañaras. Pero no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Stiles respiró hondo varias veces.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- Porque esto no es real.

Por un instante, estuvo convencido que el sueño acabaría en cuanto dijera las palabras mágicas.

Pero no fue así.

En vez de encontrarse de golpe en su dormitorio siguió en el bosque, frente a la mansión Hale, al lado de Derek.

Quien ahora le estaba mirando como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Corrección: como si ÉL le hubiera arrancado el corazón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró con una voz tan débil, que parecía la de un niño pequeño.

\- Todo esto… - iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que poner punto y final a esa vida maravillosa y perfecta que había disfrutado durante semanas, pero que no era real – El bosque, tú… Nuestra relación… No es verdad. No existe.

\- Cómo no va a existir – rió, pero con los ojos vidriosos. El tono de Stiles dejaba más que claro que no estaba bromeando, y eso sólo podía significar que estaba rompiendo con él.

\- Es un sueño – Sabía que si Derek seguía hablando, acabaría llorando. Y nunca le había visto llorar. Ni en el mundo real ni en este. Era algo que no quería ver jamás – Sólo está dentro de mi imaginación.

\- Stiles – el Beta tenía ahora el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada no era tan dura como la que solía acompañar a ese gesto – Si esto es por las pesadillas …

\- No es eso – interrumpió – No es eso, Derek – se le quebró la voz al decir su nombre. Porque cuando lo decía, todo era más real. Y él hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser real – Sé perfectamente cuando estoy soñando – tragó con dificultad - Y ahora _sé_ que estoy soñando. Lo llevo sabiendo desde hace semanas pero… Pero no quería que acabara.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tú – sollozó. Tragó de nuevo, intentando alejar el nudo que le impedía hablar. Por mucho que no quisiera decir las palabras, sabía que tenía que hacerlo – Nosotros – intentó sonreír – Es lo que siempre he deseado… Desde el primer día en que te vi, soñé que algún día pudiéramos tener esto.

\- Y lo tenemos – le cogió de las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Stiles sabía que no debía tocarle porque lo estaba haciendo todo más difícil… Pero también sabía que sería la última vez que podría sentirle.

\- No – notó las primeras lágrimas manchando sus mejillas – No sabes lo que daría porque fuera verdad. Porque en el mundo real me miraras una sola vez tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora…

\- Este es el mundo real.

\- ¡No! – el grito consiguió que Derek se alejara medio paso, y que soltara una de sus manos. Se aferró a la otra con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza – No lo es… Sé que es difícil de creer, porque no dejas de ser una parte de mi mente. Y en mi mente siempre vas a luchar por mí. Porque en mi mente tú me quieres y…

\- Yo te…

\- No – le interrumpió, llevando una mano hasta sus labios – Por favor, no lo digas – negó con la cabeza, sollozando – Te lo pido por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó aún con los dedos de Stiles sobre sus labios.

\- Porque si lo dices, no seré capaz de marcharme… De dejarte ir – apartó la mano de la boca del Beta, y acarició su mejilla – Y tengo que alejarme de tí.

\- Pensé que me querías.

\- Y lo hago – gimió de dolor – Dios, no sabes lo muchísimo que te quiero. Ese no es el problema… Ese nunca ha sido el problema.

\- Pero dices que no es real.

\- No aquí – se mordió el labio, frenando otro sollozo. Sentía en todos los poros de su piel que el tiempo se le acababa. Y algo le decía que si quería que esto funcionara, tenía que hacerle entender al Derek de sus sueños que realmente no existía – No lo que sientes por mí.

\- Cómo estás tan seguro.

\- Porque sé que estoy soñando. Y sé que…

\- No – le interrumpió esta vez Derek – Si realmente piensas que esto es un sueño, no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de lo contrario. Pero cómo sabes que en el mundo real yo no siento nada por ti.

Stiles no supo que responder.

Aquella era una pregunta que jamás se había planteado. Que ni siquiera había formado parte del millón de posibilidades que se decía cuando se levantaba cada mañana, preguntándose por qué le pasaba eso.

¿Tal vez porque era imposible?

No.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso ahora. No cuando sabía que en realidad no era Derek el que estaba hablando. Que en el fondo él era una marioneta manejada por su mente, y que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que poner en su boca lo que daría la vida por oír.

\- Eso no importa ahora – resolvió al final – Lo que importa es que tienes que comprender que no eres real. Que ninguno de los dos existimos en este mundo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque no, Derek! – respondió con rabia - ¡Vasta ya de preguntar lo mismo! Da igual lo que me digas, nada va a cambiar. Porque si sigo aquí, contigo, sólo estoy abandonando a mis amigos. A las personas que me importan y que sí son reales.

La rabia de Stiles consiguió frenar las ansias de preguntar de Derek. Y en vez de tratar de convencerle una vez más de que sí era real, no tuvo más remedio que asentir con gesto serio.

Y al hacerlo, Stiles sintió alivio y dolor a la vez.

\- Así que te vas con ellos y me abandonas a mí.

\- Tú no eres real, Derek – rió con amargura – No es que pueda hacerte daño.

Derek agarró entonces la mano de Stiles y la llevó hasta su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Lo notó latir más rápido de lo normal, casi con rabia. Y cuando levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Derek, éste estaba marcado por una solitaria lágrima.

\- ¿Te parece que esto no es hacerme daño?

Stiles se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que notó el sabor metálico en la boca.

Si en el mundo real había algo que más odiaba aparte de no poder estar con Derek, era creer que algún día podría llegar a hacerle daño… Porque eso le convertiría en uno más de la larga lista de personas que le habían fallado.

Y ahora estaba experimentando las dos cosas a la vez.

\- Derek…

\- Está bien – le interrumpió – Si es lo que crees que debes hacer, hazlo.

\- Yo no quiero.

\- Y sin embargo lo vas a hacer – dijo con tono grave. Su voz había ido cambiando progresivamente, y ahora se parecía mucho más a la que solía emplear con todo el mundo. Esa que sólo mostraba rabia y dolor.

\- Por favor… Tienes que entenderlo. Es la única manera de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Al menos esperaba que fuera así.

\- ¿Y cómo era antes? – no le dio tiempo a responder – Tú deseando estar conmigo y sin poder conseguirlo. Y yo sufriendo una vida vacía, solo, lleno de recuerdos y sueños que jamás podré tener.

\- No digas eso…

\- Si realmente soy un sueño – siguió cuando comprendió que Stiles no iba a decir más – tal vez sea porque sólo aquí puedo ser feliz. ¿No has pensado en eso?

No. La verdad es que no lo había pensado.

Ya bastante horrible era saber que sólo podía tenerle mientras soñaba, como para pensar que a Derek podía pasarle lo mismo. Que sólo en su imaginación podía ser feliz.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Con miedo, casi aterrorizado, acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Derek. Y cuando él se dejó hacer, aprovechó para besarle con todo el amor que fue capaz de reunir.

Una última vez.

\- Tengo que irme – sollozó cuando separó sus labios.

Derek no dijo nada. Tenía el rostro impertérrito, en esa máscara que solía usar cuando no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía de verdad. Pero al igual que ocurría con las máscaras, sus ojos dejaban ver la realidad escondida tras ella. Y en los ojos de Derek, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, podía ver todo: un amor inmenso hacia él, y un dolor indescriptible al saber que le iba a dejar. Que volvería a quedarse solo.

Cuando Derek asintió, Stiles deseó dar marcha atrás. Gritar que a la mierda las consecuencias y el mundo real, que él se quedaba allí.

Pero si algo le había enseñado el propio Derek, era que había veces en las que uno debía poner al resto del mundo por delante de él… Incluso cuando acabaría arrepintiéndose toda la vida por ello.

Porque era lo correcto. El único camino.

Stiles dio media vuelta enseguida. No soportaba ver aquellos ojos tristes, y tampoco quería que aquel fuera el último recuerdo de su vida imaginaria.

Prefería marcharse recordando otros momentos: El modo en que le besaba. Cuando le abrazó durante casi media hora sin decir absolutamente nada. La primera y única vez que le dijo que le quería.

Sabía que nada de eso era real. Que ni siquiera podía considerarlo recuerdos, porque nunca llegaron a ocurrir… Pero no dejaban de haber tenido lugar en su cabeza, y a nadie más le importaba salvo a él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque, dejando la mansión Hale y a Derek detrás. Sabía que le seguía mirando. Podía notar sus ojos clavados en él, esperando a que se girara una última vez.

No lo hizo.

Caminó durante un tiempo infinito, sintiendo que cada paso pesaba más que el anterior.

Cuando despertó en su habitación, la almohada estaba empapada de lágrimas. Y el dolor que sentía en el pecho, era casi tan profundo como el que experimentó cuando su madre se marchó para siempre.

Y aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Cómo podía doler tanto perder algo que nunca llegó a tener.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Stiles no soñó lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin haber soñado por primera vez en meses: ni con árboles mágicos, gente haciendo signos con las manos o Derek a su lado; supuso que todo había acabado.

No obstante quiso asegurarse. Y sólo se presentó en casa de Scott el domingo por la noche, después de haber pasado la noche del sábado también libre de sueños.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio del Alpha y Scott le miró enfadado, sabía que se lo merecía.

Pero cuando Scott comprendió que no estaba nada bien (tal vez fue por el latido de su corazón, porque resultaba que la tristeza despedía un olor peculiar, o sencillamente porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y eso nunca era nada bueno), el enfado dio paso a una expresión de lástima y preocupación.

Stiles pensó que no se merecía lo segundo, y que no quería tener lo primero.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Scott fue el primero en preguntar. Lo hizo cuando arrastró a Stiles hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a sus sentidos de hombre lobo, daba la sensación de que creía que estaba a punto de morirse.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Scott le miró como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

Y puede que fuera verdad que Stiles no solía pedir perdón… Generalmente porque nunca se equivocaba.

Pero en esta ocasión no era tanto lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa. Secuestraron a Allison. Y casi matan a Isaac.

\- Todo salió bien al final.

\- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! – alzó un poco la voz, enfadado porque Scott le estuviera justificando ahora. Y aunque sabía que eso era lo que se supone que hacen los amigos cuando el otro está hecho una mierda, no dejaba de ser injusto – Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando… Y no me importó.

\- Eso no es verdad.

Stiles negó con rabia. Intentó ponerse en pie y alejarse de su amigo porque no merecía su apoyo… Pero al final se quedó donde estaba porque en el fondo lo necesitaba. Tanto como el respirar.

\- No volverá a ocurrir – admitió al final, mirándole directamente a los ojos – No volveré a dejaros de lado.

\- Lo sé – respondió con una seguridad aplastante, y Stiles le adoró más que nunca.

Trató de responder a la sonrisa triste de Scott, sin conseguirlo. Ahora mismo no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera sonreír... Por mucho que acabara de recuperar la confianza de su mejor amigo.

\- Ya se han acabado los sueños – dijo de sopetón. Sabía que era lo que Scott se estaba muriendo por preguntar, pero que jamás lo haría.

\- Lo siento – susurró su amigo. No necesitó oír su corazón para saber que decía la verdad.

Stiles mostró una sonrisa triste, agradeciéndole que estuviera allí con él. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer y nunca sería suficiente… Pero era lo único que tenía ahora.

\- Mañana les pediré perdón a los demás. En clase.

\- No hace falta. Saben que no lo hiciste a posta.

\- ¿Les has contado algo de por qué… he estado tan raro?

\- No – respondió serio – Sólo les dije que seguías un poco afectado por las pesadillas. No tienen por qué saber nada más.

\- Gracias – asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer sin que se diera cuenta… Lo que no entendía era cómo es que aún le quedaban - ¿También se lo has dicho a… a Der… a Derek? – tartamudeó.

\- Sí – colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo y la apretó con cariño – Aunque la última vez que le vi fue justo después de que rescatáramos a los demás.

\- ¿Y ha dicho algo? – preguntó tan bajo que apenas se oyó – ¿Está… enfadado conmigo?

\- Claro que no – la cara de incredulidad de Stiles le obligó a ser más exacto en su respuesta – Ya sabes cómo es. Siempre tiene esa cara que no sabes realmente lo está pensando.

\- En mis sueños no era así.

Scott se quedó sin saber qué decir. Intentó encontrar algo adecuado para que dejara de desprender ese olor de tristeza y melancolía.

\- Has hecho lo correcto – dijo al final, apretando más su rodilla cuando Stiles apoyó la cabeza en las manos – Sé que ha sido duro, pero era lo que había que hacer.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y te mereces tener a alguien real.

\- Lo sé – levantó el rostro. Sus labios temblaban – Pero él parecía tan real… Sentía que lo era.

\- Y lo era. Al menos por tu parte - se encogió un poco de hombros – Tú le quieres y nunca dejarás de hacerlo.

El chico asintió y se mordió el labio. Aún podía notar la marca de sus dientes dejados hacía dos noches.

\- Derek me preguntó que cómo sabía que en el mundo real él no sentía nada por mí.

\- ¿Derek?

\- El Derek de mis sueños – se mojó los labios – Sé que no era realmente él pero…

\- Entiendo.

\- No he dejado de darle vueltas a eso – suspiró – Intento comprender por qué ha pasado esto.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que ha sido?

\- No lo sé – tuvo que admitir – Pero cuando me dijo eso… Sé que es absurdo pero…

\- Crees que pueda ser verdad – terminó Scott por él.

\- No – negó con tristeza – Sé que no es verdad… Pero sé que hasta que no me asegure, una parte de mí no dejará de creer en esa posibilidad.

El Alpha asintió, con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo hacia su amigo.

\- Vas a contárselo.

\- No quiero hacerlo – rió y lloró a un tiempo – Te juro que es lo último que quiero hacer… Sé que en cuanto lo haga, no habrá marcha atrás. No podré imaginarme cómo sería si en realidad él también me quisiera, porque sabré la cruda realidad. Y sólo recordaré su cara de disgusto al saber que estoy enamorado de él.

\- Él no va a hacer eso – protestó Scott – Aun en el caso de que no sienta nada por ti, nunca te despreciaría de ese modo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro que sí – dijo con asombro – Y tú también lo sabes. Sabes que Derek no es tan capullo como nos hacía creer al principio – mostró una tímida sonrisa – Si fuera así, jamás te habrías enamorado de él.

\- Tienes razón – admitió al fin.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero jamás viviré lo que vi en mis sueños… Nunca sentiré sus labios sobre los míos ni…

Esta vez no pudo terminar.

Los sollozos estallaron de golpe, y el vacío que sentía en el pecho desde que se alejó de Derek en el sueño, se hizo aún más profundo.

De pronto sintió los brazos de Scott en su espalda, y se acurrucó en el cuerpo cálido de su amigo. Empapó su camiseta y clavó los dedos en su pecho, con miedo a perder la única balsa que ahora le mantenía a flote.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

El viaje al loft de Derek fue lento y tortuoso. Con cada metro que avanzaba en su jeep, sentía que estaba más cerca de la boca del lobo… Literalmente.

No es que tuviera miedo de Derek… Bueno, sí. Algo de miedo sí que tenía. No tanto por su seguridad física y que finalmente su garganta fuera arrancada por unos colmillos en plan gore (las posibilidades de que realmente fuera capaz de hacer eso eran bastante altas); sino porque Derek acabara echándole a patadas de su casa. Porque aunque eso doliera menos, físicamente; no tenía del todo claro que fuera a soportarlo psicológicamente.

No podía compararlo por cómo sería si un día dejaba de ver Scott, que había formado parte de su vida casi desde que tenía memoria.

Con Derek no llegaría a darse esa situación, principalmente porque eran contadas las veces en las que se veían al día, o incluso a la semana. Y aunque Stiles recordara esas pocas veces con una claridad absoluta, y en el fondo disfrutaba con las amenazas y pullas que se tiraban el uno al otro (su máxima siempre había sido que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso); sabía que no sería lo mismo.

Sobre todo porque hasta ahora el Derek real nunca supo de sus sentimientos.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Como siempre que iba al loft, no necesitó llamar. Tan pronto salió del ascensor, la puerta corredera se abrió lo justo para dejar ver a una persona.

Peter Hale.

\- Hola – Stiles trató de disimular el disgusto de que hubiera sido el mayor de los Hale quien había abierto la puerta, e incluso estuviera en el loft.

\- Stiles. Qué agradable sorpresa – mostró esa sonrisa espeluznante a la que sabía que jamás se acostumbraría - Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el pueblo. Has estado un poco desaparecido – comentó en tono "casual", ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- Tenía asuntos pendientes.

\- Es verdad. Mi sobrino ha comentado algo de problemas con ciertos sueños. ¿No es así?

El chico tardó en responder.

Sabía que Scott no le había contado nada a nadie, y menos a Peter. Pero Peter siempre había tenido la capacidad de enterarse de todo, con lo que no podía estar del todo seguro que no estuviera al tanto.

Por si acaso, se negó a darle alguna pista.

\- Ya está todo solucionado.

\- Me alegra oírlo – su sonrisa aumentó - Pero si te sientes con ganas de compartir lo que hay en tu compleja y ruidosa cabecita, no tienes más que decirlo. Incluso podríamos llamar a Allison y formar un grupo para comparar y tomar notas.

\- Gracias – respondió con desagrado - No será necesario.

\- Como quieras.

\- ¿Está Derek?

Apenas terminó de preguntar, la puerta se abrió del todo, y al lado de Peter apareció su sobrino. Vestía vaqueros, sus botas de siempre, y una simple camiseta negra.

Era más o menos el mismo vestuario que llevaba Peter. Pero al mayor de los Hale, pese a ser indudablemente atractivo, no le quedaba tan bien.

\- Qué pasa – preguntó Derek con ese tono grave y átono de siempre.

Stiles necesitó un par de segundos para reponerse de la impresión. Exactamente como le pasaba cada vez que le veía, ya fuera estando dormido o despierto.

\- Hola.

\- Qué querías.

\- Yo… - se pasó las manos por las piernas, más que nervioso - Quería hablar un momento contigo.

\- ¿Tú quieres hablar? – intervino Peter – Eso sí que es raro.

Derek miró a su tío con ganas de querer darle una paliza. Devolvió luego la atención al chico, y le exhortó a que siguiera con un simple movimiento de ceja.

\- ¿Podría… Podría ser a solas?

Las cejas de Derek, tan expresivas como siempre, se alzaron un poco más en ese gesto que ponía cuando algo le sorprendía. No dijo nada mientras escaneaba a Stiles de arriba abajo, tal vez intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Unos segundos después, cuando no encontró nada que le ayudara a resolver el misterio, se dirigió a su tío.

\- Lárgate.

Peter miró a su sobrino como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa?

\- No es tu casa. Y sí. Te estoy echando.

El hombre puso entonces cara de ofendido, pero a la vez se echó a reír. Con lo que uno no podía estar seguro de si realmente le había sentado mal o no.

No obstante, no se marchó hasta que Derek no le lanzó una mirada asesina y enseñó los colmillos, con sus ojos de Beta brillando. Lo hizo riendo mientras entraba en el ascensor, y seguía haciéndolo cuando salió a la calle.

Stiles iba a hablar entonces, pero la mano de Derek en alto le indicó que esperara. El Beta estaba mirando por la ventana, concentrado, y el chico comprendió que estaba asegurándose de que Peter estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír la conversación.

Era un gesto normal al tratarse de hombres lobos donde hablar en privado no se limitaba a estar a solas en una habitación. Pero a Stiles le ayudó a relajarse un poquito más, al ver que Derek se preocupaba por darle la intimidad que había pedido.

Y eso que ni siquiera sabía por qué la había pedido.

Y ahí empezaban los problemas.

\- De qué quieres hablar.

La voz de Derek se había suavizado un poco. Stiles intuyó que tenía que ver con la marcha de su tío, y por enésima vez se preguntó por qué demonios le seguía teniendo a su lado, cuando estaba claro que no le hacía ningún bien.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Qué.

Derek apretó los labios durante unos segundos. En el pasado Stiles habría creído que lo hacía porque estaba dudando entre usar las garras o los colmillos para despedazar su garganta; pero ahora sabía que estaba intentando mantener las formas y comportarse como un ser civilizado… Por muy extraño que se estuviera comportando la otra persona.

\- Que de qué quieres hablar.

\- Sí. Vale. Perdona, es que… – carraspeó varias veces, obligándose a dejar de balbucear – Primero de todo, quería pedirte perdón por no haberos ayudado.

Derek le miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, un tanto sorprendido.

Pero más que el poco sentido que le veía a las palabras de Stiles (eso no era nada raro), lo que más le sorprendía era que el chico siguiera junto a la puerta del loft, lejos de él. Desde el primer minuto en que le conoció, le quedó claro que Stiles era una persona que necesitaba la cercanía con otras personas para sentirse a salvo. Y desde entonces nunca había dejado de hacerlo… Hasta ahora.

\- Scott me dijo que tenías tus propios problemas.

\- Sí. Supongo que se puede decir eso – susurró mientras se rascaba la nuca en gesto nervioso – Pero tampoco es excusa.

\- ¿Has bebido?

\- Cómo.

\- Hueles a alcohol.

\- Oh… Antes de ayer bebí más de la cuenta. Esa era una parte de mis problemas. Pero ya estoy bien. No estoy borracho ni… - se mordió el labio, intentando acabar con la verborrea – Ni tendría por qué estar contándote todo esto, porque no es que te importe y sólo estabas haciendo un simple comentario.

\- Por qué no iba a importarme – preguntó de repente. Esperó a que Stiles respondiera pero, al ver que se había quedado con la boca abierta, decidió explicarse mejor – Beber no es propio de ti. Es normal que quiera asegurarme de que estás bien.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó en voz muy baja – Quiero decir que… No lo sabía.

El comentario logró que Derek frunciera el ceño.

\- Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy un asesino. No voy por ahí comiendo bebés ni disfrutando de las desgracias ajenas.

\- Lo sé – tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse - Lo sé, tienes razón. No pretendía insinuar eso.

El Beta volvió a escanear a su inesperada visita. Seguía sin tener claro qué estaba pasando, pero no había dudas de que era algo importante. Que al menos lo era para Stiles.

Desde que le conoció, había tenido la fortuna (y desgracia), de vivir con él momentos peligrosos, y otros un tanto incómodos… jamás olvidaría los segundos que le tuvo encima sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada. Pero en todos ellos siempre le había visto seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez asustado o confuso, sobre todo cuando no entendía lo que estaba pasando y su cerebro en constante funcionamiento se negaba a aceptarlo… Pero nunca inseguro.

Así que verle ahora así, dejaba claro que fuera cual fuese el motivo, no debía resultarle fácil.

Y por eso decidió darle un poco más de tiempo.

Se dirigió al sofá junto al que había una pequeña nevera, de la que sacó un par de botellas de agua. Dejó una en la mesa auxiliar, y abrió la otra al tiempo que se sentaba.

\- ¿Y lo segundo? – preguntó antes de dar un trago de agua.

\- Qué

Stiles había seguido los movimientos de Derek sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada, todavía metido en su propio mundo. Pero al ver la botella cerrada encima de la mesa, la invitación quedó clara y se dirigió hacia el Beta.

\- Has dicho que lo primero que querías era pedirme perdón por no habernos ayudado. Qué es lo segundo.

El sonrojo de Stiles volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Sí. Claro. Lo segundo – pero en vez de responder, bebió de la botella hasta dejarla casi vacía. Seguía de pie, a dos metros de distancia del hombre lobo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí… - susurró - No. En realidad no.

Derek soltó aire con cierto disgusto… hacia sí mismo.

\- Creo que te vendría mejor hablar con Scott. A él se le dan mejor este tipo de cosas.

\- Pero es que tengo que contártelo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene que ver contigo.

La respuesta le dejó con más dudas de las que ya tenía. Esperó paciente a que siguiera pero, cuando Stiles sólo terminó de beber el agua y dejó la botella en la mesa sin decir nada más, se obligó a darle un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí… Bueno, no exactamente. Es… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Dios, es complicado.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – señaló el otro extremo del sofá - Y relájate. No me apetece que tengas un ataque de pánico.

\- No voy a tenerlo – musitó mientras se sentaba - Yo…

\- Respira hondo – le interrumpió Derek, sentándose de lado para no perderle de vista - Y cuando sientas que ya estás mejor, cuéntame lo que sea.

Stiles siguió las indicaciones a raja tabla.

Pasaron casi tres minutos hasta que por fin se atrevió a mirar a Derek a la cara, visiblemente más relajado.

\- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

\- El principio suele funcionar – comentó encogiendo levemente los hombres, a lo que Stiles sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza.

\- En este caso creo que no.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si te cuento el principio, lo más probable es que me eches a patadas.

No era la primera vez que Stiles le acusaba de ser un animal. Ni la primera que él se comportaba como si realmente lo fuera… Era un juego que se traían desde el principio de los tiempos, al que nunca le había dado la mayor importancia porque sabía que en el fondo ninguno de los dos lo creía. Que eran más pullas y bromas que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, esta vez Stiles lo dijo como si realmente lo creyera.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Por ello, Derek se olvidó por un instante del papel que solía interpretar, y decidió ser sincero.

\- Sea lo que sea, te prometo que no lo haré.

\- No puedes prometer eso – protestó cual niño pequeño - Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que voy a decir.

\- Pero sé que es importante para ti. Y que lo es que yo lo sepa – esperó a que Stiles asintiera – Y que lo acepte.

\- Me conformaría con que no me odiaras – sonrió con tristeza – Sé que va a ser complicado la parte de aceptarlo.

\- Por qué no me lo dices de una vez, y dejas que sea yo quien decida.

\- Vale… - se mojó los labios varias veces - Yo… - respiró hondo – Me gustas.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración duró dos segundos.

Dos segundos eternos.

\- Me gustas mucho – continuó mientras se obligaba a no dejar de mirar los ojos de Derek – Fue así desde la primera vez que te vi.

Si Derek siempre había parecido una estatua, con esa pose y cara seria capaz de estar horas sin mover un músculo; ahora lo parecía aún más. Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras Stiles siguió hablando.

\- Al principio no quise aceptarlo, y pensé que era un cuelgue pasajero porque eras con diferencia el tipo más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida – tragó saliva, al tiempo que se animaba a continuar - Pero a medida que te conocía, pese a que nuestros encuentros no fueran de lo más amigables, empecé a darme cuenta de que no era sólo eso. Que no eras sólo ese tío sexy y guapo y fuerte y… - tragó de nuevo para recuperar saliva, y de paso dejar ese tema que podría no acabar nunca - Que también eras una buena persona con un preocupante complejo de mártir y de querer salvar a todo el mundo, que te hacía especialmente adorable.

Stiles calló entonces, esperando a que Derek dijera algo. Por primera vez.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

\- Porque ha pasado algo – musitó con cansancio - Y si sólo me afectara a mi no me importaría seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Pero ha empezado a afectar a los demás. Y a ponerlos en peligro y…

\- El secuestro de Allison.

Stiles asintió, serio, pero agradecido de que Derek siempre había sido capaz de entenderle a la primera, sin necesidad de usar muchas palabras... Debía ser por su costumbre de no usar palabras muy a menudo.

\- ¿Cómo afecta una cosa a la otra?

\- Supongo que porque estoy medio loco – rió con amargura - Y porque últimamente mis pesadillas no me dejan vivir.

Derek esperó a que continuara. Pero cuando vio que volvía a quedarse callado, sin saber qué decir y sólo negando con la cabeza, se sentó más cerca del chico y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Continúa.

Stiles necesitó varios segundo para hacer lo que le pedía, demasiado perdido en la claridad de aquellos ojos.

\- Sabes que a raíz de lo del Nemeton y el Darach y todo eso, Allison, Scott y yo cambiamos – Derek asintió, los labios apretados – Y que yo empecé a tener problemas para diferenciar la realidad de los sueños. Que incluso llegué a pensar que estaba dentro de un sueño cuando en realidad no era así.

\- Dijiste que ya lo habías superado. Que dejaste de tener pesadillas.

\- Y fue así – tomó aire y lo soltó muy despacio - Pero entonces empecé a soñar… Contigo.

\- ¿Tenías pesadillas conmigo?

\- No. No, claro que no – sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era un poquito más alegre - Si soñara que me haces daño, no tendría ninguna duda de que no era real.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Soñaba que tú también sentías algo por mí - lo dijo en menos que un susurro. Como si fuera un secreto muy importante que nadie, ni siquiera ellos dos, debían saber - Soñaba que estábamos juntos. Que te alegrabas de que estuviéramos juntos y… Y que eras feliz conmigo.

Derek se obligó a decir algo. Más que nada porque Stiles se le había quedado mirando, muy quieto, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

\- No parece un mal sueño.

\- Y no lo era – sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos vidriosos - Créeme, no lo era.

\- Entonces por qué estas llorando.

Stiles se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

\- Porque dejé que fuera demasiado lejos – se mordió el labio inferior – Al principio me alegré de tener esos sueños. Sabía que era la única manera de estar cerca de ti y atreverme a decirte lo que sentía. Pero… Pero cuando vi que pasaba todos los días, cada vez que cerraba los ojos… Empezó a gustarme más esa realidad que… la que se suponía que era real.

\- Por eso el alcohol – explicó mientras asentía, entendiéndolo ahora.

\- Ese no fue el único problema. También empecé a confundir otra vez los sueños con estar despierto. Sobre todo cada vez que te veía.

\- El incidente del jeep. Cuando estuviste a punto de besarme – Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta – Era la única posibilidad – admitió sin darle mucha importancia - Aunque no entendí por qué de repente quisiste hacerlo.

\- Créeme, siempre quiero hacerlo – la cara se le puso roja como un tomate, pero se obligó a seguir – Es inútil que trate de negarlo ahora.

El hombre lobo aguardó unos segundos, por si Stiles quería decir algo más. Pero cuando el chico volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y a mirar a todos lados menos a él, intuyó que ya había terminado.

\- Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

\- ¿En serio? – fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Supongo que no ha sido fácil. Y que necesitabas contárselo a alguien.

\- Scott también lo sabía. Y… Y no es realmente por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? – ladeó el cuello, extrañado.

\- La única manera de conseguir que dejara de soñar contigo, era alejándote de mí dentro de esos sueños. Aceptar que no eras real.

\- Tiene sentido – asintió.

\- No fue agradable – respiró hondo - Tuve que romperte el corazón y… Y sé que eso es una estupidez porque nunca fuiste tú de verdad, y yo jamás podría hacerte daño por algo así pero… Pero para mí es como si hubiera ocurrido.

Derek captó perfectamente el corazón acelerado de Stiles, así como una respiración que estaba lejos de ser la normal.

\- Stiles…

\- Te vi llorar – gimió – Nunca te he visto llorar, pero allí lo hiciste. Y me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño.

Los ojos tristes de Stiles se clavaron como cuchillos en el pecho de Derek. No sólo dolía ver a un chico tan valiente como él, destrozado; sino encima saber que era por algo que nunca llegó a ocurrir.

\- Estoy bien – susurró al tiempo que le cogía una mano, sin pensar - Te juro que estoy bien.

\- Sólo quería que fueras feliz – sollozó – Y allí eras feliz. Siempre sonreías, y reías – soltó una risa quebrada – No sé si se parecerá en algo a tu risa de verdad, pero era genial... Era preciosa.

\- A veces lo hago – dijo con cierta timidez, mostrando la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Sabía que no era común en él y que en el fondo era algo deprimente… Pero que también fuera el motivo por el que Stiles llorara, eso sí que no lo podía permitir.

\- No como en mis sueños – explicó Stiles - En ellos todas tus preocupaciones desaparecían. También los malos recuerdos y… Y era gracias a mí – sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza - Y tú también conseguías que yo fuera completamente feliz, sin tener que preguntarme cómo sería… Cómo sería que Derek Hale me quisiera y yo fuera tan importante para él como él lo es para mí.

Derek se quedó sin palabras.

Desde el momento en que Stiles le dijo que sentía algo por él, no había sabido cómo reaccionar, demasiado sorprendido. Pero ahora que le estaba mostrando su corazón de un modo tan sincero y abierto, tan sobrecogedor, no podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

No obstante, debía reconocer que era agradable saber que era tan importante para alguien.

Por ello no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, esta vez un poco más amplia, de gratitud. Por saber que al menos había una persona en el mundo que le quería sin condiciones.

\- Deberías sonreír más a menudo. Tienes una bonita sonrisa – sin ser consciente, llevó una mano a la boca de Derek, y acarició sus labios con la yema del dedo corazón… Hasta que los ojos abiertos del hombre lobo le hicieron comprender lo que estaba haciendo - Perdona. No pretendía – alejó la mano corriendo - Dios, qué me pasa. Ya bastante es que no me hayas echado a patadas y ahora voy y…

\- No pasa nada.

\- Sí. Sí que pasa – se alejó un poco de él, pegándose al extremo del sofá - No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que está siendo no decirte lo que realmente quiero decirte. O tirarme en tus brazos y sentir una vez más lo que es que me abraces como… - negó, frustrado. Se recordó que en realidad nunca llegó a abrazarle – Estoy hablando como un loco… Nunca me has abrazado. No puedo saber lo que se siente.

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si hace que te sientas mejor.

\- Yo… Qué es lo que…

Derek no le dejó continuar. Aprovechándose del desconcierto de Stiles y que era más corpulento, agarró al chico por los hombros y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándole la espalda con ambos brazos y apretándole fuerte contra su pecho.

Stiles no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que no se vio abrazado por Derek. Cuando le llegó el olor de su pelo, con un toque de menta, mezclado con el propio aroma de su piel.

Se recordó entonces que esta vez era real, y que no debía… no podía, actuar como en sus sueños. Que por mucho que quisiera, jamás llegaría a tener algo con él.

Pero al primer intento de Stiles por alejarse del Beta, Derek le abrazó con más fuerza, dejando claro que era inútil tratar de separarse, porque no lo iba a permitir.

Así que Stiles aceptó la derrota, y disfrutó de ella. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Derek, llenándose de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, por primera vez en el mundo real.

Y al comprender que aquello sólo era una muestra gratuita y que no se repetiría, volvió a llorar como hizo cuando tuvo que alejarse del Derek de sus sueños.

\- Por qué no puedo tenerte – sollozó contra el pecho musculoso - Por qué demonios no puedo tenerte.

\- Creo que ahora mismo me tienes – susurró, empezando a acariciar la espalda del adolescente - Estás aquí, ¿no?

\- No es lo mismo – respondió sin levantar la cara - Esto es muchísimo más de lo que jamás habría imaginado pero… Pero…

\- No es lo mismo.

Stiles asintió antes de apretujarse aún más contra su cálido cuerpo. No pensaba separarse hasta que no fuera el propio Derek quien dijera basta.

Pero Derek no lo dijo.

Y Stiles disfrutó del momento como no creía que fuera posible.

Definitivamente, esto era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado encontrarse.

Tanto, que por momentos parecía que volvía a estar dentro del sueño.

De pronto, Stiles se separó de Derek. Y al ver que él le estaba mirando con una ternura indescriptible, se puso en pie de un salto.

Todo esto: la enorme sonrisa, la voz suave, los abrazos, la ceja levantada, el cogerle siempre de la mano como si no pudiera dejar de tener contacto con él… Todo esto ya lo había visto antes.

Lo había vivido un millón de veces.

Pero no en el mundo real.

\- Esto no es real.

El susurro consiguió ponerle la piel de gallina. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, muy similar al que experimentó la primera vez que despertó gritando en su cama. Cuando despertaba sólo para estar dentro de otro sueño, y de otro, y de otro.

No podía ser.

Estaba convencido de que había logrado romper el ciclo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – murmuró Derek, confuso por la reacción de Stiles ahora que parecía haberse calmado.

\- Estoy soñando otra vez – respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

\- Stiles…

\- Pensé que ya lo había superado. Que dejarte atrás haría que dejara de soñar pero… Pero no es real – le señaló con un dedo tembloroso - Tú no eres real.

\- Te aseguro que lo soy – respondió con un toque de prepotencia.

\- No. No, no, no… Cómo no me he dado cuenta. Era demasiado perfecto – se puso en pie pese a que las piernas le temblaban - Ni siquiera habrías obligado a Peter a que se marchara. Y en cuanto te hubiera dicho que te quiero me habrías dado una paliza.

El último comentario dejó al hombre lobo un tanto confuso.

\- ¿En serio crees que soy así?

\- Es lo que habría hecho cualquiera… Uno no descubre que el crío hiperactivo está loco por él, y lo siguiente que hace es abrazarle y…

\- Estabas muy nervioso – le interrumpió, todavía sentado en el sofá - Pensé que te vendría bien.

\- ¡NO! – se alejó de él, en dirección al salón y al enorme ventanal. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire… Aunque fuera un aire imaginario - No eres real. No puedes ser real. Sigo durmiendo. Nunca he dejado de soñar.

Derek siguió sentado, esperando que aquello le diera más a espacio a Stiles y que terminara de calmarse. Pero cuando el chico comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a la mesa, tirando cualquier cosa que se encontrara y sin dejar de repetir que era un sueño; decidió intervenir. Se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

\- Stiles – susurró con las manos en alto - Estás despierto.

\- No. No es real – respondió sin mirarle, y se llevó las manos al pelo. Tiró de él con fuerza – Despierta, Stiles. Esto no es real. Tienes que despertar.

\- Para.

\- ¡Despierta!

\- ¡Stiles! – Derek no lo dudó cuando agarró con fuerza ambos brazos del humano, y le zarandeó - ¿Lo has notado? Es real. Si no lo fuera, ¿no crees que ya te habrías despertado?

\- No es suficiente – dijo lastimero - Y yo estoy muy cansado y…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Derek soltó los brazos de Stiles, rabioso por no saber qué más hacer.

Nunca habría pensado que fuera tan difícil convencer a alguien de que realmente no estaba soñando. Lo único que le quedaba era abofetearle, pero se negaba en redondo a hacerlo.

Intentó pensar con calma, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea.

Recogió del suelo uno de los cuadernos y lápices que Stiles había tirado, y escribió algo en él. Cuando terminó, volvió junto a Stiles y le entregó el cuaderno.

\- Lee.

\- No puedo – explicó sin mirar siquiera la hoja - No puedo leerlo.

\- Sí que puedes – replicó, cortante. Esperó a que el chico posara su mirada sobre las letras, pero en seguida empezó a negar.

\- No puedo leer nada.

\- Claro que puedes – dejó el cuaderno en la mesa, y llevó ambas manos al cuello de Stiles. Era un gesto que con cualquier otro habría sido visto como una amenaza, pero que ahora sólo pretendía darle seguridad - Stiles, mírame. Esto es real.

\- Quiero que lo sea – sollozó - No tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero que lo sea.

El dolor que vio en los ojos de Stiles, era más del que podía soportar.

Sabía que era el mismo que reflejaban los suyos cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Pero saber que alguien como Stiles: tan leal, tan inteligente… tan alegre, estaba experimentando esa misma clase de dolor, no era nada justo.

Desesperado por borrar esa mirada triste, le abrazó.

Esta vez Stiles no rehuyó el contacto, y Derek aprovechó para apretar con fuerza sus brazos en torno a la espalda del chico. Notó los temblores recorriendo el cuerpo del adolescente, cada vez que sollozaba y se apretujaba más contra él, pero se obligó a concentrarse sólo en el latido de su corazón.

Cuando notó que éste se relajaba un poco, casi cinco minutos después, se separó lentamente de él.

\- Cierra los ojos – pidió.

\- Por qué.

\- Confía en mí. Cierra los ojos – Esperó a que obedeciera, y cogió entonces el bloc de notas que había dejado en la mesa. Lo colocó justo en frente de Stiles, a medio metro de distancia y a la altura de sus ojos – Ábrelos ahora.

Stiles lo hizo… Y se quedó sin respiración.

No podía ser.

Entendía lo que ponía.

Las letras, las palabras. Entendía toda la frase.

Y eso sí que no podía ser.

\- ¿Puedes leer? – Stiles asintió - ¿Sabes qué pone? – volvió a asentir, y miró con ojos vidriosos a Derek - ¿Qué pone? Léelo.

\- Es real.

\- Dilo otra vez.

\- Es real.

\- Otra vez – dijo un segundo después de agarrarle la barbilla con dos dedos, y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Es real.

\- Es real – repitió Derek.

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces. Incapaz de parpadear, se perdió en la sensación de notar los dedos de Derek tocando su piel, y de tener aquellos profundos ojos a centímetros de distancia. No estaba seguro, pero juraría que era la vez que más cerca los había tenido… En el mundo real.

Porque todo esto era real.

\- Me has abrazado – susurró con miedo. Casi con vergüenza – Dos veces.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué? – Derek torció el cuello, y puso una mueca que era lo más parecido a un gesto despreocupado que jamás había visto en él.

\- Porque a mi tampoco me gusta verte llorar.

Aquella respuesta consiguió que Stiles pasara por varias reacciones. Primero se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, más que sorprendido. Luego entornó un poco los ojos, intentando averiguar el posible sentido oculto de sus palabras. Y finalmente sacó a relucir una sonrisa sincera y más propia del Stiles del principio. Cuando sus temores sólo existían en el mundo real, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerles frente.

\- Eres mucho mejor de lo que la gente cree – dijo al final.

Derek alzó una ceja en pose de indiferencia.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y eres menos capullo de lo que yo creía.

\- También lo sé.

Stiles soltó una carcajada que le sentó increíblemente bien.

\- ¿Por qué no eres siempre así?

El Beta no se ofendió por el comentario.

\- Porque sería menos divertido.

\- Sí. Probablemente tienes razón.

\- Y porque no todos se merecen conocer al verdadero Derek Hale.

El último comentario logró que Stiles abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Sabes lo prepotente que es hablar de uno mismo en tercera persona?

\- ¿Tanto como inventarse su propio nombre?

\- Ok. Esa me la he ganado – soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa - Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- A qué te refieres – se colocó al lado del chico, imitando su posición.

\- ¿Te va a resultar incómodo verme cuando sabes que en realidad estoy colado por ti?

\- ¿Me ves incómodo ahora?

\- Pues… - le escaneó de arriba abajo con descaro - No. La verdad es que no - Derek negó levemente, con los labios formando una minúscula sonrisa. Y porque sabía que si no lo decía reventaba, añadió con timidez – Gracias… Por todo.

\- No es que haya hecho mucho.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que por un momento he creído que estaba soñando? Créeme, has hecho muchísimo más de lo que había esperado.

Derek aceptó el cumplido con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza. En cualquier otro, ese gesto sería ridículo; pero en él significaba un mundo.

Sin embargo, con aquel gesto también se puso fin a la conversación. Ahora que ya había pasado el miedo a seguir dormido, y que había dicho todo lo que había ido a decir, no tenía mucho sentido que siguiera allí… Por muchas ganas que tuviera.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – comento, nervioso - Ya te he robado mucho tiempo. Y mi padre cenaba hoy en casa, así que tendré que asegurarme de que no calienta lo primero que saque del congelador.

\- Suena divertido – respondió serio, recuperando su tradicional sentido del humor.

\- Ni te lo imaginas.

Stiles respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se sentía muchísimo más liviano de cómo recordaba haber estado en semanas… casi meses.

Cuando ya había abierto la puerta, Derek le llamó. Dio media vuelta y le encontró donde le había dejado.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Realmente era feliz? – preguntó el hombre lobo con voz grave - En tus sueños.

El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No entendía muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta. Pero por la seriedad reflejada en su rostro, estaba claro que era importante.

Así que no tuvo ningún problema en responder con sinceridad.

\- Mucho.

Derek asintió, quedándose varios segundos en silencio.

\- Algún día podrías contármelos. Tus sueños.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin pensar - Quiero decir, no es que no quiera pero… No eran nada del otro mundo – se sonrojó - Y bastante más inocentes de lo que uno esperaría soñando contigo… No sé si me entiendes.

\- Perfectamente - los ojos de Beta brillaron, en un intento de amenaza - Pervertido.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te hable de ellos?

Hale asintió, apretando los labios durante unos instantes.

\- Cuando era pequeño y nos juntábamos toda la familia a cenar, mi madre siempre contaba historias de cuando éramos unos críos. De todos mis hermanos y primos, y también de mis tíos – Clavó su mirada en la del chico - Desde que murieron, no he vuelto a tener la oportunidad de recordar momentos felices.

\- Pero no son realmente recuerdos… Nunca existieron.

\- Para ti sí lo son.

Eso fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para darle lo que Derek le pedía.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias – el susurro fue casi imperceptible. Aun así, jamás había visto ni entendido a Derek de un modo tan claro, como acababa de hacer ahora.

\- Me voy antes de que mi padre ponga una orden de búsqueda – dijo la primera tontería que se le ocurrió para marcharse. Sabía que ahora era él quien debía darle espacio a Derek.

Despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios muy parecida a las que mostraba en el mundo imaginario, salió del loft y cerró la puerta tras él.

Su corazón seguía igual de acelerado que cuando llegó.

Pero esta vez era por un buen motivo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Una semana fue el tiempo que trascurrió hasta que quedaron para hablar de los sueños de Stiles.

En un principio (al día siguiente de tener la conversación más difícil e importante de toda su vida), Derek no dio señales de vida, y estaba convencido de que jamás sacarían de nuevo el tema.

Pero el sábado siguiente Derek le mandó un mensaje preguntándole si tenía que hacer algo por la tarde, y Stiles comprendió que se había equivocado. Sobre todo cuando, tras responder con un escueto "No. Nada. ¿Por?", le siguió otro mensaje proponiendo que se pasara por el loft después de comer.

Si le hubiera dicho lo mismo un año atrás, Stiles habría sufrido un infarto ante la perspectiva de pasar una tarde con Derek a solas. Corrección: Ahora _seguían_ existiendo opciones de que el infarto tuviera lugar, pues seguían estando las palabras "Derek", "Stiles" y "a solas" en la misma frase; pero habían bajado a un 50... 60, 60% como mucho.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo nada más responder que "Ok", fue llamar a Scott para contarle las nuevas y tener la más ridícula de las conversaciones con su amigo. Pues mientras Scott no paraba de pedirle que por favor hablara más despacio porque no se estaba enterando de nada, Stiles no dejaba de hablar y gritar a mil por hora, intentando explicar lo maravilloso que iba a ser todo. Y que sí, que ya sabía que Derek no sentía nada por él y que jamás viviría nada remotamente parecido a lo que ocurrió en sus sueños, pero que en el fondo no le importaba. O que no le importaba tanto como habría creído al principio, porque lo único realmente importante era que la idea había partido de Derek. Y que si Derek, quien nunca llama a nadie, ni siquiera cuando se está muriendo o le están dando una paliza y _está_ _claro_ que necesita ayuda, lo estaba haciendo ahora; significaba que era importante para él. Y que Derek confiaba en él, incluso para hablar de cosas en teoría tan absurdas como los sueños de un crío perdidamente enamorado de él. Y encima sería en su loft, que era algo así como la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Derek, o más como la Batcueva porque en la Fortaleza de la Soledad no había tanto cuero como en el loft de Derek. Pero el caso era que había sido invitado para pasar la tarde en el _sancta sanctorium_ de Derek, y eso no pasaba todos los días. En realidad, nunca había pasado, así que era todo un honor que le fuera a ocurrir a él. Y aunque en realidad estaba más asustado que honrado por la visita, porque no dejaba de ser la Batcueva y estar a solas con Derek, y Derek acojonaba mucho más que Batman; estaba entusiasmado. Principalmente porque Derek le daba mil vueltas a Batman, porque su coche fardaba mucho más, y no tenía que fingir ser un millonario playboy que acudía a todas las fiestas de Gotham y se gastaba la fortuna de su familia en juguetitos ridículos. Y aunque las vidas de los dos fueran muy parecidas, con sus familias asesinadas siendo críos, y arrastrando los dos ese complejo de mártir, y su propensión a acostarse con psicópatas (aunque Catwoman le daba mil vueltas a las otras dos), Derek era indudablemente el mejor. Y de la parte de que los dos tenían una extraña propensión a rodearse de críos más jóvenes… Mejor no pensar.

El caso es que cuando Stiles terminó de hablar, que fue más o menos cuando se había quedado sin oxígeno, Scott ya hacía minutos que había colgado.

Pero lejos de ofenderse por ello, Stiles procedió a vaciar el armario para elegir qué ponerse. Algo que fuera elegante en plan "quiero que sepas que me tomo en serio tu primer intento de comportarte como una persona civilizada", pero también casual para que quedara claro que sólo eran dos amigos charlando. Que no iba a pasar nada más, principalmente porque uno de los dos no estaba interesado; y que Stiles iba a comportarse como un perfecto caballero.

O casi mejor dejarlo en que iba a comportarse un poco menos "Stiles".

Al final, el atuendo elegido fue el que ya llevaba puesto cuando recibió el mensaje: sus vaqueros de siempre, su camisa de cuadros de siempre, y sus playeras de siempre. Aunque no fue realmente consciente de ello, hasta que no estuvo en el loft.

Derek también le recibió con su vestuario habitual: pantalones y camiseta oscura ajustados.

Como el clima era bueno, decidieron salir a la terraza.

Era la primera vez que Stiles pisaba aquella parte del loft, y reconoció que era un buen lugar. Puede que las vistas no fueran las mejores, pero conseguía crear una sensación de intimidad, sin llegar a ser tan deprimente como a veces resultaba el interior del edificio.

Con el sol en todo lo alto, y disfrutando de la compañía, Stiles procedió a hacerle un resumen de los sueños que había tenido en las últimas semanas… Los que estaban catalogados para todos los públicos, muchas gracias.

Acababa de terminar de contar aquella vez que soñó que habían quedado en el bosque, cuando al llegar y no encontrarle empezó a acojonarse. Sobre todo cuando empezó a oír aullidos en mitad de la noche… Aullidos que resultaron ser del propio Derek, quien le hizo una emboscada en toda regla como lección para estar siempre precavido, y a continuación le besó hasta perder el sentido.

\- ¿No te resultaba extraño tener que tratar con alguien que era como yo, pero tan distinto? – preguntó entonces el hombre lobo.

\- No eras distinto… Para nada.

\- ¿No?

\- Claro que no. Seguías usando una media de dos palabras por hora, y eras asombrosamente expresivo con las cejas y los labios… Y de vez en cuando te comportabas como el capullo que eres. La única diferencia es que sonreías y reías más a menudo.

Derek asintió, admitiendo para sí que había dado en el blanco con su descripción.

\- Antes lo hacía – explicó – Sonreír. Lo hacía tanto, que a mi padre le sorprendía que no tuviera hoyuelos del tamaño del Gran Cañón – miró al horizonte – Después ya no hubo motivos para hacerlo.

Stiles buscó un cambio de tema. No quería deprimirle más, pues no había ido allí a eso.

\- Peter me contó que eras muy parecido a Scott.

\- Tiene razón – admitió, devolviendo la atención a Stiles - Creo que por eso tardamos tanto en caernos bien.

\- Fue Scott quien me dijo que debía dejar de soñar contigo, ¿sabes? Aceptar de una vez que no era real. Que esa no era mi vida.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste a verme? ¿Para terminar de asegurarte que no era real?

\- Ridículo, lo sé – soltó una risita nerviosa - Pensar que podría gustarle a alguien como tú.

\- Nunca he salido con hombres. Pero tampoco es que le haya dado importancia… Siendo medio lobo, nos dejamos llevar más por el instinto – dijo con voz grave, pero en seguida soltó una risa triste – Y quién sabe. Con la mala suerte que he tenido, a lo mejor sería la solución.

\- No fue culpa tuya... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – preguntó sin nada de humor esta vez - Ellas fueron las únicas culpables.

El Beta apretó los labios.

\- Paige no tuvo culpa de nada.

Stiles se habría pateado el trasero por sacar el único tema del que se juró no hablar nunca; pero ahora que el mal ya estaba hecho…

\- Debió ser una chica increíble.

\- Lo era… - admitió con una tímida sonrisa que era igualita que la que Scott tenía cuando hablaba de Allison - Y también la chica más lista que jamás he conocido.

\- ¿Como Lydia?

\- Más que Lydia – abrió mucho los ojos - También le gustaba demostrar que era superior a los demás. Sobre todo conmigo.

La sonrisa de Derek que había estado casi presente desde que llegó, se volvió más melancólica. Y Stiles hizo todo lo posible porque desapareciera ese toque triste.

\- Sé que no tengo manera de saberlo pero… Pero estoy seguro de que disfrutó de cada minuto que pudo vivir contigo. Y que no se arrepintió de nada. Que sabía lo afortunada que era por tenerte.

CAPÍTULO 11

Derek no respondió. Parecía perdido en los ojos de Stiles y se quedó un buen minuto mirándole fijamente y sin decir nada. Algo que si en el pasado le había resultado espeluznante, ahora no lo era tanto.

No tuvo claro si era porque ya estaba acostumbrado a los escrutinios de Derek; porque cada vez le resultaba más difícil ver al Derek del principio, después de los sueños que había tenido… O incluso porque puede que Derek ya no era como antes. Al menos, no cuando estaba a solas con él y se permitía ser más abierto y sincero.

Aunque fuera hablando de cosas con las que todavía no se sentía cómodo, pero que en el pasado jamás se habría permitido recordar.

Por ello Stiles le dio tiempo a reponerse. Y cuando el hombre lobo volvió a dirigir la vista al frente, intentando que no viera sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, sólo pudo tragar el nudo de tristeza y dejarle un rato a solas.

Entró en el loft y sacó de su mochila las provisiones que había traído. Estaba casi seguro que Derek no lo había pensado, y pese a que no dejaba de ser el invitado, no pasaba nada si pensaba por los dos y traía toda la comida. Aunque esta se limitara a patatas, nachos, y un par de sándwiches como plato fuerte.

Había terminado de preparar el "festín", colocándolo todo en la mesa junto al sofá, cuando Derek entró en el apartamento. Cerró la puerta de la terraza tras él, y se acercó a Stiles. Pero en vez de sentarse a su lado, cogió la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y sacó una fotografía que le entregó al chico.

Era una muchacha de unos 15 años. Morena, de pelo largo, con unos ojos marrones preciosos y un pequeño lunar justo debajo de uno de ellos.

No tuvo ninguna duda de quién se trataba.

Pero el hecho de que le estuviera enseñando la fotografía de la persona más importante para él... La que lo fue en el pasado… Era sobrecogedor.

\- Era muy guapa – tuvo que decir Stiles, aunque fue con la garganta seca y la voz rota por la emoción.

\- Sí que lo era – admitió, sentándose por fin – Nunca pude hacerme una foto con ella.

\- El reflejo de los ojos.

\- Si le hubiera contado la verdad, tal vez podríamos haber hecho un apaño – musitó, cogiendo la fotografía y guardándola de nuevo en la cartera. De reojo, Stiles vio otra foto más grande, de un grupo de personas, e intuyó que era de su familia. Estuvo tentado de pedirle que se la enseñara también, pero sabía que no tenía derecho. Y que si quería que la viera, sería el propio Derek quien lo ofreciera.

No obstante, se sentía en deuda porque hubiera compartido aquel detalle con él. Y por ello decidió devolverle el gesto.

Cogió el móvil de la mesa, y buscó en la galería de imágenes.

En seguida encontró una copia de una vieja fotografía, que llevaba años en la mesilla del ordenador de su cuarto.

\- ¿Tu madre? – preguntó Derek al coger el móvil.

Stiles no pudo hablar esta vez. Se limitó a asentir, y dejó que Derek entendiera el resto. Sabía que precisamente él no necesitaba más explicaciones, y que en realidad lo importante era que supiera quién era. Nada más.

Agachó la vista mientras contemplaba la foto, mirando al suelo en vez de a la persona que había a su lado, y le dejó todo el tiempo que quiso.

Cuando notó la mano de Derek sobre su rodilla, grande y cálida y segura, por fin se atrevió a mirarle.

La sonrisa que tenía Derek, era la misma que veía en sus sueños cada vez que le había dicho que le quería.

Stiles luchó por no echarse a llorar. Aunque fueran más lágrimas de alegría que de tristeza, se obligó a dejar el momento del recuerdo atrás. Se suponía que habían quedado para pasar un buen rato. Uno agradable y no lleno de lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? – preguntó de golpe – Aunque es más una confesión.

\- ¿Otra? – preguntó Derek a su vez, con ese tono irónico y una ceja alzada, dejando claro que apreciaba el cambio de humor en el ambiente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos las primeras víctimas de los sacrificios del Darach y descubrí que eran todos vírgenes?

\- Cómo olvidarlo.

\- Sí. Ya… - admitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco – El caso es que por un instante pensé aprovecharme de la situación… Ya sabes.

\- No. No lo sé.

\- Pues… Ya sabes – movió la manos con nerviosismo, pensando que era evidente – Si las víctimas eran vírgenes y… resultaba que yo era virgen… Mi situación estaba poniendo en riesgo mi vida… Literalmente.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? – se quejó – Por Dios, Derek, que se supone que eres el listo. ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo? – preguntó frustrado, sólo para en seguida descubrir con horror que Derek tenía los labios muy apretados… intentando no echarse a reír - ¡Eres un cabrón!

Derek se limitó a negar, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, a lo que Stiles respondió con un puñetazo en el pecho.

Y al segundo gritó de dolor.

Pero Derek no se apiadó de él y siguió negando.

\- Definitivamente, voy a tener que construir ese anillo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, cosas mías – explicó cuando se le pasó un poco el dolor – Y sigues siendo un capullo.

\- Lo dice el que iba a pedirme que me acostara con él para no morir.

\- ¡No iba a hacer eso! – Derek alzó una ceja como única respuesta – No iba a ser exactamente así…

\- Entonces cómo iba a ser… exactamente.

\- Pues… Iba a apelar a tu complejo de héroe para que sintieras lástima del pobre adolescente que no quería morir.

\- Estás enfermo.

\- Ya. A veces me doy miedo - admitió en un susurro, pero luego se echó a reír.

La conversación quedó olvidada en seguida, y Stiles decidió darle una oportunidad a los videojuegos que había traído. Cuando preparó la mochila para pasar la tarde con Derek, pensó que un poco del tradicional entretenimiento entre chicos sería una buena idea. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que había una consola y televisión en el loft, porque los gemelos maravilla compraron una mientras Derek estuvo fuera.

Pero a las dos horas de que Derek le diera una paliza detrás de otra, y que su ego llegara a límites insospechados, decidió dar por terminada la tarde.

Cuando recogió los juegos y Derek le acompañó hasta la puerta, ya era completamente de noche.

\- Podría acostumbrarme – comentó el Beta de pronto.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A esto.

Cuando Stiles asimiló lo que había dicho, ya estaba detrás de la puerta. Y fuera del loft.

La cara de sorpresa no le abandonó hasta el día siguiente, cuando quedó con Scott para contarle con pelos y señales cómo había sido su tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Después de aquella primera cita y a la que Stiles se repetía que debía dejar de llamar cita, porque no lo había pese a que habían estado los dos y a solas y había sido increíblemente agradable todo…

Pero no había sido una cita, así que deja ya de protestar…

El caso fue que, después de aquella primera… vez, hubo unas cuantas más.

Y en cada una de esas… veces, Stiles regresaba a casa con tal cara de felicidad y atontamiento general, que su padre empezó a preocuparle que hubiera vuelto a beber. La cuarta vez consiguió tranquilizarle, diciéndole que simplemente estaba quedando con alguien, aunque no se atrevió a mencionar que ese alguien era Derek Hale. Intuía que no le haría mucha gracia conocer ese pequeño detalle.

Pero la explicación pareció ser del agrado del Sheriff, quien incluso le dio un abrazo marca registrada Stilinski, comentando que se alegraba muchísimo por él y que merecía tener a alguien que le hiciera feliz.

Lástima que Derek nunca llegaría a hacerle feliz del modo en que su padre esperaba.

Pero Stiles no se arrepentía.

Cada vez que quedaba con Derek, generalmente en su loft o cuando le acompañaba a vigilar las trampas que había colocado en el bosque frente a posibles enemigos (definitivamente se parecía cada vez más a Batman), tenía la ocasión de conocer más cosas del hombre lobo. Tal vez fueran detalles sin importancia: comentarios que decía de pronto, o recuerdos que sentía la necesidad de compartir, justo después de que Stiles mencionara alguno de sus sueños pasados… Pero con cada uno de ellos, la imagen idealizada de Derek se transformaba en una más real, cercana, e incluso mejor que la que ya tenía de él.

Porque cada vez que mencionaba escuetamente algo de su madre (seguía siendo Derek y las palabras no eran su fuerte), o que de repente sonreía ante algo que contaba cuando al principio habría negado que le hacía gracia; Stiles se sentía feliz por ser su amigo. Por tener la suerte de haberle conocido y de poder hacerlo ahora más a fondo. Con todos sus problemas de confianza ya completamente olvidados.

Tal vez por ello, se le ocurrió la genial idea (absurda según Scott y Isaac), de quedar un día los cuatro en una noche de chicos.

Lo malo es que se le ocurrió compartir su plan cuando estaban todos juntos tras una corta reunión en el loft, y que seguía siendo algo así como el centro de reuniones de la manada pese a que él ya no era el Alpha de dicha manada.

Nada más proponerlo, el grupo se quedó en silencio. Isaac y Scott no supieron qué decir y Derek, que nunca hablaba, no supo qué hacer con sus cejas…

Al final fue el propio artífice de la idea quien rompió el silencio. Moviendo las manos como si tuvieran vida propia, explicó que se merecían un descanso y hacer cosas normales por una vez. Y que ahora que las cosas estaban increíblemente tranquilas, les vendría bien olvidarse por una noche de perseguir animales, seres mitológicos o cazadores; y simplemente ir a tomar algo por ahí los cuatro chicos juntos.

Sin embargo, el plan no terminaba de convencer a los demás. Isaac y Scott, pese a que habían superado en parte sus diferencias gracias a la sorprendente aparición de Kira (que no hubieran sabido de la existencia de aquella chica desde el primer día, con lo escandalosa que era, sería algo que Stiles jamás entendería), no se sentían del todo cómodos estando juntos. Y Derek… Bueno, con Derek uno no podía estar del todo seguro. Porque pese a que se mostraba más abierto y cercano cuando estaban los dos solos, en cuanto aparecía alguien el muy idiota se ponía esa máscara inexpresiva que hacía imposible saber lo que estaba pensando. Y eso era muy frustrante.

Por fortuna, Stiles ya sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquella cabecita tan mona, y también cómo lo hacía la de su mejor amigo y reciente Alpha de la manada. Así que no tuvo ningún reparo a la hora de usar el chantaje emocional, mencionando el detalle de que quedar todos juntos ayudaría a unir mejor los lazos de la manada, y que eso debía ser bueno para la manada. ¿No?

Lo dijo con tal cara de inocencia, que no tenía del todo seguro si habría conseguido engañarles. Pero fue mencionar la niñita de los ojos de los dos jefes de la manada (cada uno a su modo), y se acabaron las dudas.

A veces era tan fácil ser el humano de la manada, pensó Stiles entonces.

Al llegar a uno de los bares del centro de Beacon Hills, Stiles seguía felicitándose por sus geniales ideas.

Nunca habían entrado allí, principalmente porque se suponía que no tenían edad para entrar, por mucha pasta que se gastaran en carnets falsos.

Esta vez Derek estaba con ellos y no tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de pasar.

Otra cosa, por supuesto, fue convencer a la camarera de que tenían la edad para beber.

Un problema con el que sólo se encontró Stiles, pues al parecer Scott y Isaac sí que aparentaban tener los 21.

No obstante, Stiles no dejó que el incidente acabara con su buen humor. Sobre todo cuando vio a Derek más relajado de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo… Corrección: Más relajado de lo que jamás le había visto, estando rodeado de los otros miembros de la manada y de cientos de desconocidos.

Vale que seguía mirando a todo el mundo en modo espeluznante. Pero al menos no parecía que iba a lanzarse a la yugular a la primera de cambio. Y en cuanto a su obsesión por espiar a todos desde las sombras… Suponía que algunos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar.

El caso es que, comparando el antes y el después, este Derek parecía más humano y menos lobo.

Incluso se ofreció a pagar la primera ronda de bebidas.

Después de pedir en la barra, Isaac y Scott fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo mientras Derek terminaba de pagar. Y aprovechando que el ex Alpha no podía verles, no disimularon el intercambio de miradas de asombro ante el comportamiento "tan normal" de Derek Hale.

Pese a que aquella actitud molestó un poco a Stiles (decía poco de la imagen que tenían del tipo que les salvó la vida en incontables ocasiones), se dijo que a fin de cuentas para eso estaban allí: Para pasar un buen rato y de paso que los demás tuvieran la ocasión de conocer al Derek de verdad, y no al capullo en que se convertía cuando estaba con gente en la que no confiaba.

Definitivamente, había tenido una idea genial.

Por supuesto, no pensó lo mismo cuando ocurrió algo con lo que no había contado.

Algo que, la verdad, había sido absurdo no pensar que ocurriría, porque no dejaba de ser Derek. Con su cazadora de cuero. En un bar.

Una mezcla que, oh que sorpresa, atrajo la atención de la camarera que le estaba dando las bebidas a Derek: una cerveza para él, dos cubatas para los chicos lobo, y una coca-cola para el humano sin edad para beber; y que no paró de sonreírle mientras lo hacía.

Y Derek, si hubiera sido el Derek de hace un par de semanas, ese que no hablaba y que parecía ofenderse por el hecho de que respiraras; habría respondido a la camarera con su mirada de "piérdete antes de que haga algo con mis dientes, y no será algo agradable".

Pero el Derek de ahora, gracias a las sesiones con Stiles, se había convertido en una persona seca pero amable, y que en vez de amenazar a las camareras que flirteaban con él, se limitaba a sonreírlas como si estuviera contento y todo de verlas.

No. En ese momento Stiles no se sentía un genio para nada.

Scott le dio entonces un codazo, obligándole a volver al presente. Y de paso a dejar de mirar de un modo tan descarado.

Cuando Stiles se dirigió a su amigo y este tenía una ceja levantada a lo Derek (salvando el millón de diferencias, claro), no tuvo más remedio que sonreír con vergüenza.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que tenía toda la razón: No podía estar celoso de aquella chica que sólo estaba hablando con un amigo… Porque Derek sólo era eso: Un buen amigo, del que seguía estando enamorado, pero que nunca sería nada más.

Stiles tragó como pudo el nudo que se le había formado cuando Derek llegó a la mesa. Entregó a cada uno su bebida, y se sentó justo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó entonces Isaac, señalando una servilleta que había al lado de la cerveza de Derek y que tenía algo escrito.

\- El número de teléfono de la camarera – comentó sin más problemas el hombre lobo, dando un trago a su bebida.

\- Tío. ¡Esa preciosidad te ha dado su número de teléfono!

Derek respondió a Isaac como solía hacer cuando decía estupideces: se le quedó mirando varios segundos en silencio, con la ceja muy poco levantada porque no merecía la pena el esfuerzo; y esperó a que el propio Isaac comprendiera que no era buen momento… Ni ahora ni nunca.

Por su parte, Stiles observó la muda conversación con interés. Más aún cuando Derek cogió la servilleta sólo para arrugarla y dejarla en el cenicero de al lado.

Stiles sonrió como un maniaco ante la reacción del ex Alpha, y tuvo ganas de girarse y gritar "entérate, zorra, no está interesado".

\- No estoy interesado – añadió Derek, por si no hubiera quedado ya claro, justo antes de agarrar la mano de Isaac que iba a coger la servilleta. Le miró con cara de incredulidad.

Misma cara que tenía Scott, por cierto, quien incluso mostró sus ojos rojos durante una milésima de segundo. El tiempo suficiente para recordarle a su compañero de cuarto que no podía hacer eso, principalmente porque en teoría estaba saliendo con Allison.

Isaac guardó las manos debajo de la mesa, y las dejó un buen rato ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó entonces Scott.

Stiles le había pedido que tratara de ser amable con Derek y se comportara con él como si fuera un colega más. Y como se suponía que los colegas hablaban, pero iba a ser muy difícil que Derek hiciera aquello; no le quedaba más remedio que ser él quien iniciara todos los temas de conversación. Y ya de paso, estaba realmente intrigado por el comportamiento de Derek.

\- Sólo estaba siendo amable – replicó Derek con tono seco, dejando claro que no quería seguir con ese tema.

A Stiles no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de Isaac y Scott ante el comportamiento de Derek. Se recordó que para ellos el simple hecho de estar en un bar con él era algo fuera de lo común y tampoco era plan de cargar más el ambiente.

Pero eso no significó que no le siguiera dando vueltas al tema.

Sobre todo cuando era evidente que el buen rollo con el que habían llegado se había esfumado por completo: Isaac y Scott empezaron a hablar entre ellos en voz muy baja, como si tuvieran miedo de molestar a los demás. Y Derek… Derek tenía la vista fija en el infinito… O al menos esperaba que fuera el infinito, porque si fuera una persona el blanco de su mirada, esa persona debía estar ya más que muerta.

Cuando llevaba ya un buen rato intentando averiguar qué habría pasado, comprendió que todo había sido a consecuencia de la camarera. Que Derek sólo se había puesto irritable a raíz de explicar que no estaba interesada en ella.

Y fue entonces el turno de Stiles de no entender qué demonios pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse por ello y no darle más vueltas al tema. Que la camarera había dejado de ser un problema y todo estaba bien ahora.

Y justo entonces comprendió cuál era el problema.

Y el problema era, irónicamente, que nunca había habido un problema. Que no podía pensar en aquella chica o cualquiera de las cientos que ahora se estaban comiendo a Derek con los ojos, como si fueran un problema. Porque no lo eran. No eran precisamente competencia, porque no había nadie contra quien competir.

Ser consciente de ello, pese a que era algo que se había repetido numerosas veces desde que tuvo aquella primera conversación con Derek, logró reabrir las heridas. Porque una cosa era aceptar que sólo serían buenos amigos; y otra muy distinta que no doliera cuando era otra persona la que se lo recordaba.

Pero eso era lo que había. Y tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

Otra cuestión era, claro, saber por qué no quería quedar con ella. No es que pensara que Derek era de los tradicionales, que sólo dan el paso cuando hay anillos de por medio. Sería absurdo pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta su historial amoroso.

Y entonces, justo entonces, comprendió qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por qué Derek rechazaba tan rápido la opción de pasar un buen rato, y por qué tenía claro que lo iba a rechazar siempre.

Y aquello sí que no era justo.

Stiles no tuvo muy claro qué fue lo que hizo para que Scott intuyera que le pasaba algo. Tal vez fue el suspiro ahogado que trató de disimular; el modo en que su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando comprendió la verdad… O tal vez fue algo mucho más sencillo, como el hecho de que no hubiera hablado en los últimos cinco minutos, y eso era prueba más que suficiente para entender que pasaba algo.

Sin embargo, Scott no dijo nada. Se limitó a darle un leve codazo mientras Isaac y Derek hablaban de cómo puede emborracharse un hombre lobo; y Stiles sólo pudo sonreír levemente, indicando que no pasaba nada. Que estaba bien pese a que su corazón dejaba claro que no lo estaba.

Por fortuna, Scott y él ya habían mantenido varias conversaciones mudas a lo largo de los años. Así que Scott miró de reojo a Derek, preguntando si tenía algo que ver con él. Stiles asintió, un tanto avergonzado por ser tan evidente, tras lo que miró a la servilleta arrugada. Esta vez fue el turno de Scott de asentir, con mirada triste, y miró hacia la puerta del bar, en una clara pregunta de si quería irse ya.

Stiles negó con disimulo, pero algo debió ver Scott en sus ojos, que le obligó a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con descaro, Scott sacó el móvil de su chaqueta, comentando que iba a mandar un mensaje a Kira, para ver cómo les iba a las chicas que también habían quedado por su cuenta. Mandó un WhatsApp al grupo, y cuando Kira respondió Stiles sacó su móvil para leer la respuesta.

Y junto al mensaje de la chica, había otro privado de Scott. Lo abrió rápidamente, y leyó las palabras de su amigo. Claras y concisas.

 _"Tienes que pasar página. No os está haciendo bien a ninguno de los dos"._

Stiles borró el mensaje y miró de reojo a Scott.

Pero Scott ya se había levantado.

\- Voy a por otra ronda – comentó el Alpha – Isaac, ayúdame – agarró al Beta sin más miramientos, quien no tuvo otra que seguirle hasta la barra.

Stiles trató de no reír ante el descarado intento de dejarles a solas. Y cuando Scott llevó a Isaac hasta la barra más alejada y llena del bar, cuando la que estaba al lado estaba completamente vacía; supo que contaba con el tiempo suficiente.

\- Deberías quedar con ella – dijo de pronto, antes de poder arrepentirse. Derek le miró extrañado, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, y Stiles cogió la servilleta arrugada. La desenvolvió y aplanó con las dos manos hasta que fueron visibles todos los números, y la dejó frente al hombre lobo.

Derek observó la servilleta y luego al chico con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me organizas mis citas? – preguntó con cierto toque de humor.

\- Desde que sé que tú nunca vas a dar ese paso – respondió Stiles, mucho más serio.

\- Y eso a ti te importa porque…

Stiles resopló a disgusto. Casi le molestaba más que Derek se lo estuviera tomando a guasa, cuando no dejaba de ser un tema personal y lo normal hubiera sido que le molestara que se entrometiera en su vida privada… Pero estaba claro que ese no era el caso.

Tal vez en el pasado lo hubiera sido, antes de aprender eso de confiar en la gente y sincerarse. En concreto, con cierto adolescente.

\- Porque es una estupidez que el único que tiene posibilidades de pasar un buen rato, no haga nada para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero pasar un buen rato? – preguntó un poco más serio. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono de Stiles.

\- El sentido común, Derek – dijo su nombre como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que no se enteraba de nada – ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no quieres quedar con ella? ¿O con cualquiera de las otras chicas que ahora mismo te están comiendo con los ojos?

El Beta lanzó una mirada a la gente de alrededor, y puso una mueca de disgusto cuando efectivamente encontró a varias mirándole con ojos lascivos.

\- No estoy interesado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no – replicó grave, el humor totalmente desaparecido. Y tanto sus ojos como labios, volvieron a ser los del Derek del principio. El que nunca explicaba las cosas pero estaba convencido que todo era culpa de los demás.

Stiles apretó los labios con fuerza, obligándose a contar hasta diez antes de perder los nervios.

Aunque eso no implicara que no fuera a decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

\- Ya te dije que no fue culpa tuya – dijo, más calmado – No puedes pensar que todas las chicas del mundo con las que te relaciones van a acabar siendo unas psicópatas.

Derek frunció el ceño, y Stiles se odió por haber sido el causante de que se fuera a la mierda el estado de relax en el que el llevaba desde hacía semanas.

\- ¿Por qué estás siquiera hablando de eso?

\- Porque TÚ estás pensando en eso. Y no deberías.

El hombre lobo resopló por la nariz, como un toro a punto de atacar.

\- No quiero salir con nadie. Fin del asunto.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – no le dejó responder – Puedo entender que después de la última vez, te apetezca un tiempo lejos de complicaciones. ¿Pero va a ser así siempre?

\- ¿Y qué más te da a ti?

\- ¡Cómo que qué más me da! – repitió, ofendido – ¿Pero eres idiota o qué? En serio crees que me da igual pensar que vas a convertirte en un lobo amargado y huraño. Que no me importa que te quedes sólo, odiando al resto del mundo.

\- Es lo que era cuando me conociste – apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que había sido un golpe bajo.

Por desgracia, Stiles le conocía demasiado bien como para caer en la trampa.

\- No me vengas ahora con esas. Sabes perfectamente que ya no lo pienso. Que sólo he tenido que estar un par de días contigo para conocerte de verdad y saber que no eres nada de lo que creíamos al principio. De lo que tú te empeñabas que creyéramos.

Derek intentó replicar… Sólo para comprender que, daba igual lo que dijera, Stiles conseguiría rebatirle. Era lo que pasaba cuando confiabas en alguien y dejabas que lo supiera todo de ti.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – dijo al fin.

\- Que lo intentes al menos – susurró - Que salgas de tu caparazón e intentes ser feliz. ¿En serio no quieres eso? – la respuesta de Derek se limitó a morderse levemente el labio inferior – Sé que después de lo que ha pasado estás asustado pero… - se encogió de hombros – ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea una asesina en potencia? Y mírala – señaló con descaro hacia la barra – No tiene precisamente pinta de loca.

\- Jennifer tampoco tenía pinta de ser un emisario deformado que cometía sacrificios.

Stiles aguantó la respiración varios segundos. Pero cuando vio que Derek alzaba una ceja, se echó a reír… Dios, adoraba su sentido del humor.

\- No va a pasar nada – comentó cuando dejó de reír – Y tampoco es que vayas a irte a vivir con ella. Simplemente quedar una tarde y pásatelo bien. No tiene por qué haber nada más – se rascó entonces la nuca – Y si resulta que la chica es un encanto y quieres quedar más con ella… No sé. Me meteré en la base de datos de mi padre para que te quedes más tranquilo.

Derek negó mientras sonreía.

Cuando creía que nada de Stiles podía sorprenderle…

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se terminó su coca-cola, que llevaba un buen rato abandonada.

\- Sabes qué quiero decir. ¿No es cruel que salga con ella cuando tú sientes algo por mí?

El chico sintió un escalofrío.

No era común que Derek sacara el tema, pese a que los dos sabían perfectamente que era el _Gran Tema_. Y que lo hiciera ahora, precisamente como una especie de excusa para no salir con ella… No sabía muy bien como tomárselo. En principio se sentía halagado porque Derek se preocupara hasta ese punto por sus sentimientos. Pero, por otro lado, resultaba un tanto lamentable que lo hiciera, porque no dejaban de ser sentimientos no correspondidos.

Eso último fue precisamente lo que le ayudó a decidirse.

\- Pero eso no va a cambiar – murmuró, perdiéndose en los ojos de Derek – Y ya te dije que para mí lo más importante es que seas feliz – sonrió con tristeza – Fue el principal motivo por el que no quería abandonarte en mis sueños. Y la razón por la que me atreví a confesártelo todo y que empezáramos a quedar más a menudo – se mojó los labios – En el fondo estamos aquí como parte de ese plan. Sería absurdo no seguir ahora con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto – le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el brazo – Me halaga que te preocupes por mi, grandullón, pero puedo cuidar de mí mismo – la ceja alzada de Derek consiguió que estuviera a punto de echarse a reír – Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – replicó, ofendido – Además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Tal vez es lo que necesite – susurró – Y hasta que no te vea feliz con otra persona, no terminaré de pasar página con lo que siento por ti.

Derek asintió, serio, no mirando nada más que los ojos marrones del chico.

Sólo apartó la mirada cuando volvieron los otros miembros de la manada, y la conversación fue dejada de lado para centrarse en otras más absurdas y propias de adolescentes.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Derek sí que quedó con la camarera.

Stiles no conocía los detalles del cómo ni del cuándo. Pero sabía que el paso ya había sido dado.

Y en cuanto lo supo, también descubrió que el plan para conseguir olvidarse de Derek, casi obligándole a que se liara con una chica espectacular… no había resultado como esperaba.

Porque si antes se desesperaba pensando en él a todas horas y recordando cómo había sido compartir momentos inolvidables en sus sueños… Ahora lo hacía porque sabía que estaría compartiendo esos momentos con ella.

Y no. Ya no se trataba de que confundiera el Derek de sus sueños con el de verdad. Porque después de las semanas compartidas de un modo menos agresivo y rodeados de muerte e intentando salvar sus vidas; no tenía ninguna duda de que eran la misma persona. Que Derek Hale era la persona más maravillosa del mundo… Y que ahora mismo estaría siendo maravilloso con una chica a la que no debía odiar pero que lo hacía con toda su alma.

Stiles llevaba un buen rato tumbado en la cama, no haciendo otra cosa que contemplar el techo, cuando oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Se levantó con calma, sabiendo que era Scott quien estaba al otro lado… Mira que le había dicho veces que usara la puerta, como las personas normales.

Pero esta vez su intuición le falló, ya que no era precisamente su mejor amigo el que estaba pidiendo entrar.

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó nada más entró el Beta en su cuarto - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Por qué preguntas siempre lo mismo – fue su respuesta – Tú te presentas sin avisar y yo no me quejo.

Stiles contempló en silencio cómo el hombre terminaba de entrar y luego se sentaba en la cama con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Y cuando le miró desde la cama, con esa cara de "vas a estar todo el rato mirándome", se obligó a reaccionar.

\- Vale. Eso no es técnicamente cierto, porque siempre te quejas – comentó, sentándose en la silla de ruedas y acercándose a la cama para tenerle de frente – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que hago se llama preocupación.

\- ¿Por mí? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- No. Por el capullo al que no debería haber dejado entrar – puso cara de maniaco durante unos segundos.

Era lo que siempre pasaba entre ellos. Pasó así desde el principio, pero mucho más en los últimos meses: primero se insultaban, y luego pasaban a temas serios.

\- ¿Y bien? No me vas a decir por qué estás aquí.

\- Me aburría.

Stiles tenía un chiste en la punta de la lengua listo para atacar, pero decidió reservarlo para luego. Ahora había algo más importante que atender.

\- Pensé que habías quedado con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Nunca me acuerdo.

\- Alice – respondió Derek en tono átono, y sin mirar a Stiles a la cara.

\- Eso. Alice. ¿No deberías estar con ella?

Derek respondió con silencio.

Por supuesto, aquello no era nada extraño en él. Era como su carta de presentación. Derek Hale: "Hombre lobo. Residente en Beacon Hills. Nunca hablo."

Sin embargo, esta vez Stiles creyó detectar algo distinto.

No identificaba muy bien qué era, porque a simple vista no parecía haber nada raro. Pero sí que tenía la sensación de que tenía los hombros más tensos de lo normal, y que la expresión de sus ojos era una más cercana al desconcierto que a la apatía general.

Por un instante, quiso pensar que había mejorado a la hora de leer las expresiones faciales de Derek, y que ahora era capaz de captar emociones que antes le resultaban imposibles… Pero justo después comprendió que si era capaz de ver desconcierto en Derek Hale, sólo podía significar que hasta ahora nunca lo había visto.

Y eso era extraño.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

\- No – respondió en seguida, para luego fruncir los labios – No lo sé.

\- Vale – dijo Stiles muy despacio - Eso no suena misterioso ni nada – Derek le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no se acobardó. Hacía años que dejó de hacerlo, si es que llegó a hacerlo una vez - ¿Te importaría dar más detalles? Sobre todo si quieres que te ayude a, no sé, averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado. Que intuyo es el motivo por el que has entrado por mi ventana a las tantas de la noche.

Derek continuó con la mirada asesina durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

Y los ojos verde grisáceos del hombre lobo volvieron a mostrar esa expresión de… ¿Desconcierto? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Miedo? No podía estar seguro.

\- He dejado de verla – dijo con voz grave.

Stiles tuvo un momento de duda, cuando no supo si alegrarse por la noticia, o preocuparse porque Derek había puesto ahora esa carita de cachorro que siempre conseguía que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Al final optó por comportarse como el amigo que se suponía que era, y que intuía era el motivo por el que Derek había acudido a él.

\- Puedo preguntar por qué – preguntó en voz muy baja – Si te sientes con ganas de hablar de eso, claro. Si no, podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa para… No sé, ayudarte a dejar de pensar en ella.

\- No pienso en ella.

\- Oh… - y a estas alturas Stiles ya debería estar acostumbrado a que Derek le dejara con la palabra en la boca, pero había veces en que resultaba imposible – Me alegro de que seas de los que superan rápido una ruptura.

\- No ha habido ruptura – replicó en un gruñido, a lo que Stiles levantó las manos en señal de paz. Derek negó con gesto cansado – No había nada.

El chico buscó algo que decir. Sabía que cuando estaba con Derek, le tocaba a él ser la parte activa de la conversación, porque si no sólo habría silencio… Aunque mentiría si dijera que ahora mismo no tenía la más remota idea de qué podía hacer.

Al final, decidió tirar por lo que debía ser lo lógico en estos casos.

\- Intuyo que no terminó de haber _feeling_ – comentó en tono casual – No pasa nada, hombre. Hay miles de peces en el mar y todo eso… Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien perfecto para ti – trató de hacerle sonreír entonces – Al menos, esta vez no era una psicópata… - y de pronto dudó - ¿No?

\- No – respondió serio, pero al final le salió una sonrisa que Stiles adoró. Sobre todo al saber que había reído gracias a él – Era perfectamente normal.

\- Entonces… Qué es lo que te ha echado para atrás… Si puedo saberlo, claro.

Derek no respondió en seguida.

Miró fijamente a los ojos de Stiles, con los labios imposiblemente apretados.

Y sabía que no debía sentirse incómodo por aquella mirada, ni siquiera cuando procedía de un hombre lobo pero…

\- Tú.

Respondió tan bajo y tan rápido, que Stiles no tuvo muy claro si lo había oído de verdad o no. Supo que había sido real sólo cuando Derek tragó saliva.

La primera vez en toda su vida que le veía hacer algo tan humano, y tan propio de alguien que estaba nervioso.

Espera… ¿Nervioso? ¿Derek Hale?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tú – repitió, más alto esta vez, tras lo que puso esa mueca de disgusto con todo el mundo – Todo ha sido por ti.

\- Espera... Derek, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando – dijo, nervioso – Cómo demonios voy a tener la culpa de que lo hayas dejado con… Con Alice.

\- No he dicho que sea culpa tuya.

Nuevos segundos de pausa para que Stiles pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

No lo consiguió.

\- Has dicho que todo ha sido por mí. Eso suena a que me culpas.

\- ¡No! – gritó, pero justo después cerró los ojos y tomó aire, intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto. Sabía que era absurdo, pero Stiles tenía la sensación de que eran completamente humanos – No podía estar con ella porque… - apretó los puños y labios, obligándose a seguir – Porque sólo podía pensar en ti.

El silencio, durante segundos, fue ensordecedor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue así desde la primera vez pero… No sé. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estando con ella… me sentía extraño. Como si no pudiera ser yo – esperó unos segundos a que Stiles dijera algo, pero el chico se había quedado completamente mudo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de repetir la pregunta de antes – Y contigo nunca ha sido así.

Stiles tragó saliva varias veces. Se mojó los labios. Se rascó el cuello a la altura de la nuca. Movió las manos nerviosas por sus piernas, incapaz de dejarlas quietas.

Y finalmente habló.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- No lo sé – respondió con rabia. Rabia hacia sí mismo y a no poder darle una respuesta exacta.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – murmuró el chico. Seguía estando asombrado, pero al menos ya no parecía un cachorro abandonado – Acabas de insinuar que has dejado de ver a esa chica porque… Porque no hacías otra cosa que pensar en mí.

\- No lo he insinuado. Lo he dicho.

\- Vale… - Stiles no estaba ahora para el sarcasmo de Derek, muchas gracias - Vale, lo has dicho. Y… ¿Y ya está? – abrió mucho los ojos – ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Pedir perdón? – se mojó los labios, más que nervioso - ¿Darte las gracias por pensar en mí cuando estabas con esa preciosidad? – se llevó las manos al pelo - ¿Terminar de volverme loco pensando que… que…

\- ¿Qué? – le exhortó a terminar la frase.

Stiles tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando encontró la voz.

\- Dijiste que nunca habías pensado en la posibilidad de que te gustara un hombre. De que te gustara yo.

\- Es verdad – susurró – Hasta ahora.

El corazón de Stiles se disparó a tal velocidad, que Derek estuvo tentado de llamar a una ambulancia.

Si no lo hizo al final, realmente fue por egoísmo. Porque no quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento, y porque en el fondo sabía que no había peligro.

Que simplemente era el corazón acelerado de un adolescente, que acababa de presenciar algo que jamás creía que ocurriría.

Así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era darle tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? – susurró Stiles cuando ya hubo calmado su corazón.

\- No lo sé – admitió el Beta - Supongo que todo. Aunque en realidad todo ha sido igual.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Derek alargó una mano hasta agarrar el respaldo de la silla de ruedas, y pegó a Stiles hasta tenerle completamente pegado a él.

\- Lo sé – abrió mucho los ojos – Pero también sé que en estas semanas, los momentos compartidos contigo han sido los más felices que recuerdo desde el incendio.

\- Eso no tiene por qué significar que yo te… - tragó saliva con dificultad – Que yo te guste.

\- Tal vez no – apretó la mandíbula - Pero entonces qué significa que cuando Alice me besó esta tarde, sólo podía pensar en ti.

La garganta de Stiles se secó tanto, que necesitó de varios intentos para recuperar la voz.

\- ¿En serio? - Derek asintió, colocando las dos manos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla - ¿Y qué crees que significa eso? – Preguntó el adolescente, incapaz de parpadear y perder de vista aquellos hermosos ojos por una milésima de segundo.

\- No estoy seguro – susurró tan cerca de Stiles, que notó sobre la piel el aire cálido saliendo de su boca - Pero de lo que sí que estoy segurísimo, es que ahora mismo quiero hacer esto.

Besar los labios de Stiles fue lo que hizo.

Se acercó a ellos a cámara lenta, temeroso de perderse un segundo de aquel momento, y los acarició con una ternura infinita. Como si fueran lo más valioso e importante del universo… Al menos de su universo.

Stiles cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la calidez de los labios del Beta, y respondió con timidez al beso. Primero porque aún no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo aquello, y después porque en realidad era perfecto así. Despacio y sin prisas. Tan sólo disfrutando el uno del otro.

Finalmente, fue el hombre lobo quien se separó. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de Stiles, sonriendo al saber que no era una lágrima de tristeza.

Lo siguiente que hizo, sin embargo, fue más extraño.

Frunció un poco el ceño, y miró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿El qué? – ahora mismo Stiles sólo podía oír el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, y le parecía un sonido precioso.

\- Ese ruido – respondió Derek con seriedad.

El tono obligó a Stiles a concentrarse en lo que demonios fuera que podría estar oyendo el Beta. Sabía que no podía ser su padre, porque faltaban horas para que regresara a casa, con lo que no estaba especialmente nervioso.

Agudizó el oído, mirando la puerta pero colocando las dos manos sobre las de Derek. Ahora que intuía que podía hacer aquello, iba a hacerlo siempre que le tuviera cerca.

De pronto, sí que oyó algo.

Era un sonido lejano, repetitivo. Y le era vagamente familiar.

Sin darse cuenta de que se había levantado de la silla, dio un paso en dirección a la puerta. Aún tenía sujeta la mano de Derek.

\- No vayas – susurró detrás de él, pero Stiles sólo le miró con una sonrisa que esperó tranquilizarle.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo quiero saber qué es. Me resulta familiar.

El sonido se hizo entonces más intenso. A cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba el volumen, hasta que era lo único que se podía oír.

Un sonido estridente, repetitivo, constante y que parecía iba a seguir sonando hasta el final de los días… O hasta que alguien se dignara a responder.

Justo entonces, comprendió por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese sonido.

El sonido del móvil despertó a Stiles de muy malas maneras.

Se incorporó en la cama en un segundo, y al siguiente ya estaba mirando por todos lados, buscando a Derek.

No lo encontró por ningún lado.

El chico colgó sin mirar quién llamaba, y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Agarró las sábanas, y mordió la almohada para que no se oyera el grito de frustración, dolor y rabia que se escapó de sus labios.

Los mismos labios que Derek había besado.

Pero, como siempre, sólo había ocurrido en el mundo de los sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Quien llamaba, y quien despertó a Stiles de otro sueño que no sabía que era un sueño, fue Scott.

Y ya bastante malo fue descubrir que lo que creía que POR FIN había pasado, volvía a ser una jugarreta de su asombrosa imaginación; como para enterarse después del motivo de la llamada de Scott.

Y ese no era otro, que la _desaparición_ de Derek.

Sí. Desaparición. Porque aunque Derek ya había desaparecido en otras ocasiones, siempre era por voluntad propia. Y porque ahora Derek sí que quedaba con otras personas. Y cuando esas personas no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba el menor de los Hale, cuando encima habían quedado con él en su propia casa… Desaparición era la única palabra que podías emplear.

Por mucho que fuera una palabra que odiaba con toda su alma dada la cantidad de personas que conocía que habían desaparecido en los últimos meses; y cuando algunas de ellas no volvió a ver con vida.

Por fortuna, el hecho de contar con numerosos precedentes, también ayudó a la hora de actuar con rapidez. Y cuando Scott llamó a Stiles, ya tenía a Isaac, Allison y Lydia buscando por todo el pueblo.

Lo que le dejó a él, como solía ocurrir, con la parte técnica de la operación. Consistente en este caso en investigar algún hecho especialmente extraño (no dejaban de estar en Beacon Hills, donde lo raro era lo común), que les ayudara a averiguar dónde podía estar o qué le podía haber pasado.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el nerviosismo de Stiles iba en aumento.

Y sí, sabía que era un hombre lobo y uno de los más fuertes y duros que conocía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le habían disparado, tirado desde edificios, atravesado con tuberías de hierro, y un larguísimo etcétera.

Pero todo eso… O la mayoría de esa extensa lista, ocurrió cuando Derek Hale era el Alpha.

Ahora ya no lo era.

Con lo que los nervios estaban más que justificados.

Por eso, cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas y no había novedades, no tuvo ningún reparo en utilizar el ordenador de su padre, aprovechando que él no estaba. Y quien decía aprovechar su ordenador, también decía aprovechar la base de datos de la policía que en teoría no podía utilizar, porque en teoría no conocía la clave, pero que hace años Danny le ayudó a descifrar a cambio de hacerle todos los deberes por un mes.

Y así es como estuvo desde las dos hasta las cuatro: revisando absolutamente todos los casos policiales y llamadas que había recibido la Comisaría de Beacon Hills en las últimas semanas, esperando encontrar ese algo que ayudara a explicar por qué Derek había desaparecido.

Acababan de pasar las cuatro de la tarde, cuando encontró ese algo.

Nada más verlo, el escalofrío que sintió fue muy parecido al que tuvo la primera vez que estuvo a solas con el protagonista de ese algo.

Gerard Argent.

El patriarca de la familia de cazadores, que en teoría llevaba casi un año internado en un centro privado para intentar averiguar qué era lo que demonios le pasaba a su cuerpo, y porqué no dejaba de expulsar aquel asqueroso líquido negro.

El mismo que llevaba desaparecido desde hacía 48 horas, cuando la enfermera que le atendía encontró vacía su habitación.

Nada más leyó el informe, redactado por uno de los jóvenes ayudantes de su padre tras la llamada del centro a la comisaría reportando la desaparición; Stiles se puso en marcha.

Subió al jeep al mismo tiempo que Scott respondía su llamada.

Fue una conversación corta. Mientras Scott comentó que llamaría a Chris para conocer todos los detalles, Stiles haría una visita a la comisaría. Ahora que su padre estaba al tanto de todo, era absurdo no aprovecharse de ello.

Otra hora pasó, y siguieron igual que al principio. No había un solo lugar de Beacon Hills que no hubieran rastreado, y Derek no aparecía por ningún lado. Las probabilidades de que no estuviera en el pueblo eran cada vez más altas, con lo que los lobos de la manada decidieron seguir el rastro de Gerard. Chris les acompañó hasta la habitación de su padre en el centro, esperando que de ese modo les resultara más fácil localizarle.

Y mientras, a Stiles se le ordenó ir a casa y esperar novedades, porque de momento no podía hacer nada más.

Como siempre, el humano era el primero en retirarse.

Con evidente disgusto, el joven Stilinski se subió al jeep y puso la directa a su casa.

Era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacían, pero los Argent eran únicos a la hora de esconder sus prisioneros.

Y eso que la última vez que atraparon a Derek, le tuvieron casi a la vista de todos.

Fue recordar aquello, y un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles.

Les habían buscado por todos los rincones del pueblo, pero nadie había mirado en el bosque.

Un bosque que el primer año que Scott se transformó fue casi como una segunda casa para todos, pero que ya no era así. No desde que Derek abandonó su antiguo hogar para mudarse al loft del centro.

Pero eso no significaba que Gerard pensara lo mismo.

Sobre todo cuando Gerard era un hombre para el que las tradiciones eran algo así como lo más importante de su vida. Y si quería acabar con Derek, qué mejor lugar donde hacerlo, que el mismo donde asesinaron a la mayoría de los Hale, y también el lugar donde Kate murió.

La mansión Hale era más grande de como recordaba.

Hacía meses que no pasaba por allí, y tardó en encontrar el sendero correcto. Sobre todo cuando no podía arriesgarse a ir en coche hasta la misma puerta, por temor a que efectivamente estuvieran allí y Gerard le oyera antes de tiempo.

Iba a entrar primero en los sótanos de la mansión, pues no dejaba de ser el último lugar donde los Argent torturaron a Derek, e intuía que los cazadores eran de ideas fijas.

Pero no fue necesario. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a la casa, pudo oler un desagradable olor a quemado.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

Aterrorizado por llegar demasiado tarde, mandó un mensaje a Scott diciéndole que estaban en la antigua mansión Hale y que trajera a toda la caballería.

Acto seguido, sin pensar que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, corrió hasta la puerta.

Ni siquiera intentó ocultar sus pasos o pasar desapercibido.

Aunque habría dado lo mismo.

Nada más abrir la puerta principal, que chirrió por el poco uso, se encontró con la escena principal.

Lo primero que vio y al instante sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, fue a Derek.

Estaba en mitad del salón, a pocos metros de la escalera principal.

Tenía los brazos en alto, atados con una cadena que iba a parar a una de las vigas principales del edificio, y que ahora mismo estaba cubierta por cables eléctricos.

De fondo pudo oír el zumbido de un generador, que era lo que estaba proporcionando electricidad a la pobre bombilla que iluminaba la escena. Bombilla que no dejaba de parpadear, cada vez que la electricidad recorría el cuerpo del hombre lobo.

Tanto el torso desnudo como su cabello estaban empapados a causa del sudor. Pero junto al brillo de la transpiración, resaltaba las marcas dejadas por los golpes que le habían dado y que cubrían casi toda su piel.

Era la primera vez que veía moratones en el cuerpo de Derek. Se suponía que la rapidez de curación le impedía mostrar las marcas dejadas por los golpes.

Lo que sólo podía significar que los golpes no habían parado desde hacía horas, y que estaba demasiado débil para curarse de los mismos.

Afortunadamente, junto a todos esos detalles, también pudo captar un leve quejido escapándose de sus labios.

Lo que no era nada bonito de oír, la verdad, pero al menos le daba la seguridad de que estaba vivo.

De momento.

Frente a Derek, un Gerard bastante desmejorado le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado.

\- Llegas a tiempo para el número final – dijo el anciano al tiempo que sacaba una pistola de la parte trasera del pantalón – Estaba esperando a que vinierais. No eres realmente un Hale sino mueres delante de tu manada y esta no puede salvarte.

\- Eres un maldito psicópata – se acercó al hombre, sin pensar mucho en el detalle de la pistola.

\- Ya me dijiste lo mismo una vez. ¿Recuerdas? – Stiles sintió un escalofrío – Te alegrará saber que con él no he sido tan amable.

Stiles no lo dudó cuando se colocó delante de Derek, quien empezaba a recuperar el sentido.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle – amenazó con todo el desagrado que pudo reunir. Tras él, Derek fue consciente de quién estaba allí, y protestó de dolor cuando fue incapaz de liberarse de las cadenas.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo – siseó el hombre lobo a causa de la frustración y del dolor.?

\- No pienso dejar que este psicópata te haga daño – respondió sin apartar la mirada de Gerard.

\- Qué enternecedor – les interrumpió el mayor de los Argent - Sobre todo viniendo de la mascota de la manada.

\- Derek no es el Alpha.

\- Eso he oído.

\- Entonces por qué demonios estás haciendo esto.

\- Stiles. Márchate ahora mismo – la orden estaba clara en las palabras de Derek, pero el chico lo tenía más que claro.

\- ¡No! – miró de reojo al hombre lobo, para luego devolver la atención al anciano – Ya no existe la manada Hale. No es peligroso para ti ni para nadie.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó el anciano con sincera curiosidad - Sigue siendo un animal.

\- Lo dice el psicópata que le lavó el cerebro a su propia nieta. Créeme, él es más humano de lo que jamás podrás llegar a ser tú.

\- ¿Y eso debería impedirme vengarme de la muerte de mi hija? No te lo tomes a mal, pero dudo que haya algo que me convenza para no hacerlo.

\- ¡No fue él quien lo hizo! – protestó Stiles con rabia - Y aunque hubiera sido así, Kate mató a toda su familia. Le utilizó cuando…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Ya estoy harto de esa historia – le interrumpió con desagrado – Y no te preocupes, que buscaré a Peter cuando haya acabado con este.

Cuando Gerard alzó la pistola para apuntar, Stiles sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. El tiempo se había agotado y los demás aún no habían llegado.

Impotente, Stiles se quedó sin ideas. Había intentado el truco de obligarle a hablar, que solía funcionar con los psicópatas. Pero esta vez no había sido así… Y la simple idea de ver morir a Derek, hizo que algo dentro de él también muriera.

\- Por favor – susurró. De fondo pudo oír un nuevo gruñido de Derek. La electricidad no había parado un segundo de recorrer el cuerpo del Beta - Por favor, no lo hagas – murmuró, poniéndose poco a poco de rodillas – Te lo suplico.

\- ¿Suplicas por él? - sonrió con demencia – Extraño. Cuando nos conocimos, no pensé que fueras de esos.

\- Vamos – musitó con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir – Te estás muriendo… ¿En serio quieres pasarte los últimos días de tu vida haciendo daño a la gente a la que ya le destrozasteis la vida?

\- No tengo otra cosa que hacer – replicó con desagrado, mirando a Derek – Gracias a cierto lobo que consiguió que mi propio hijo se enfrentara a mí.

\- Fuiste tú quien consiguió eso. No él.

\- Ya me he cansado de tanta cháchara – empuñó con más firmeza la pistola - Apártate o te aparto yo.

\- No – se puso en pie de golpe, colocándose de escudo entre Derek y Gerard. El hombre negó con cierta lástima, mientras revisaba con calma la pistola. Sabía que no se apartaría, ni siquiera para atacarle, por lo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Stiles. Lárgate. Vas a conseguir que te mate - la voz de Derek, pese a ser débil, siguió transmitiendo rabia

\- Lo hará contigo en cuanto me aparte – le miró por primera vez a los ojos, aunque apenas veía nada por las lágrimas – No pienso abandonarte.

Derek se quedó sin respuesta.

En ese momento supo que daba igual lo que dijera, nada conseguiría hacerle entrar en razón.

Lo que le dejaba a él como única posibilidad para que los dos salieran con vida de allí.

Ya lo había intentado desde que despertó atado a las cadenas y con la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, después de que un grupo de cazadores le hubiera tendido una emboscada. Lo intentó incluso delante de aquel maniaco, cuando el resto de cazadores se fueron para dejarles a solas, mientras la risa del hombre dejaba claro que le consideraba inferior a él.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Sin embargo la presencia de Stiles con él, allí, en su particular infierno, lo cambió todo... Esa persona dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por él, sabiendo que en realidad sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Y aun así, no tenía ninguna duda de que Stiles no pensaba marcharse.

Porque eso implicaba abandonarle. Y Stiles no era de los que abandonan.

Por ello esta vez Derek no actuó como el hombre lobo resignado que había sido desde que le atraparon. Como ese Omega, solo en el mundo, esperando el momento del sacrificio que sabía tarde o temprano llegaría… Esta vez lo hizo como el Alpha que puede que ya no fuera, pero que sí que estaba al cargo cuando era otra vida la que dependía de él.

Sobre todo si esa vida era la de Stiles.

Tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y rugió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Incluso consiguió reunir un poco más, sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad y desesperación.

Y a medida que los restos de la mansión se llenaban de aquel rugido atronador, tiró de las cadenas una vez más. Y cuando la electricidad volvió a recorrer su cuerpo siguió tirando, logrando que la viga principal a la que estaba atado se resquebrajara.

Sus músculos, destrozados por la corriente, aún protestaban cuando pasó los dos brazos, todavía encadenados, por delante del cuerpo de Stiles para agarrarle y cruzarlos sobre su pecho. Una vez bien sujeto, dio media vuelta para ser ahora él quien se interponía entre Stiles y el peligro.

El anciano sólo reaccionó cuando el techo comenzó a desplomarse. Todo había ocurrido en un segundo, y el grito del hombre lobo le dejó lo suficientemente asombrado como para no actuar en el acto.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo frente a él la espalda del Beta, no dudó a la hora de vaciar el cargador. Ni siquiera pensó en salir corriendo de la casa, temiendo quedar sepultado por las vigas del techo que no dejaban de caer.

Después de todo, le quedaban semanas de vida y aquella sería una muerte honorable después de tantos fracasos por parte de los Argent.

Stiles gritó cuando oyó el sonido de disparos, y se refugió como pudo en el cuerpo de Derek. Colocó los brazos sobre su cabeza, en un vano intento por protegerse de los escombros.

\- ¡No te muevas! – gritó Derek para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

\- ¡Nos está disparando! – respondió Stiles, como si el otro no fuera consciente de ese detalle.

\- ¡Si te estás quieto no te dará a ti!

El nuevo grito, que casi le dejó sordo porque Derek había agachado la cabeza y le gritó justo en el oído, obligó a Stiles a mantener la calma. Al parecer Derek parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, porque sí que era verdad que no sentía ningún dolor en el cuerpo (salvo en los oídos ahora mismo), lo que sólo podía significar que efectivamente no había sido herido.

Pero entonces fue consciente del verdadero significado del grito de Derek:

"No te dará a ti"

Los disparos ya habían cesado, aunque aún oía la madera cayendo.

Pero eso no era importante ahora.

En teoría, tampoco debería serlo el hecho de que Derek había recibido disparos porque no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo. Lo había visto con Scott más veces de las que hubiera deseado. Y aunque resultaba espeluznante, su amigo siempre le decía que no pasaba nada. Que incluso ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, y que en cuestión de minutos estaba como si nada.

Pero ese no era el caso ahora.

Porque aquellas no eran balas normales. No podían serlo cuando era un Argent quien las había disparado. Y menos aún cuando ese Argent se llamaba Gerard.

\- Derek – gimió entre el estruendo, intentando darse la vuelta para verle. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- ¡No te muevas! – gritó de nuevo. Pero esta vez el grito fue menos potente y más con un toque de dolor apenas contenido.

Estaba herido.

Ya no había ninguna duda.

Tenían que salir de allí. Ya. Ir a ver a Deaton o a quien demonios fuera para que le curara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La otra vez que le dispararon con balas de acónito necesitó 48 horas para entrar en el momento crítico.

Pero entonces fue una única bala y en el brazo.

Ahora no sabía cuántos impactos había recibido, ni dónde le habían alcanzado.

Sólo sabía que el agarre de Derek se estaba volviendo menos firme.

\- Derek – suplicó mientras notaba el peso del hombre lobo cayendo sobre el suyo.

\- Quédate debajo de mi – susurró esta vez Derek, al tiempo que terminaba de perder el equilibrio y acababa en el suelo – Por favor, Stiles. Quédate quieto.

Eso fue lo último que oyó de él.

Justo en el momento en que el techo dejó de temblar.

El silencio resultaba escalofriante.

Durante un tiempo incierto pero que se le hizo eterno, sólo pudo oír su propia respiración

De pronto oyó pasos. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los brazos de Derek, lo único que podía tocar de él. Sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas al saber que iban a morir.

Aquel maniaco había conseguido sobrevivir al derrumbe del techo y ahora iba a rematarles. Y él único que podía impedirlo estaba herido, tal vez inconsciente. No quiso pensar en que podía estar muerto, aunque no fuera capaz de notar su respiración o el latido de su corazón, pese a tenerle completamente encima.

\- Derek – sollozó al ser consciente de que no podía hacer nada.

\- ¿Stiles?

La voz que preguntó no era la de Gerard.

Era la de alguien mucho más joven.

Y a esa voz le acompañaron nuevas pisadas.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

\- ¿Scott? – preguntó bajo el cuerpo de Derek, incapaz de salir.

\- ¡Stiles! – el Alpha corrió hasta su amigo, y con la ayuda de Isaac consiguieron quitar el cuerpo de Derek de encima suyo.

Apenas pudo moverse, Stiles no perdió el tiempo en preguntar qué había pasado. Ni siquiera dio explicaciones a todos los presentes: Isaac y Scott, junto a Chris Argent y su propio padre.

Ver a Chris arrodillado junto al cuerpo sepultado de su padre, y el Sheriff corriendo hacia él con cara de alivio, fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que el peligro había pasado.

Justo después, todo dejó de tener importancia.

Todo salvo Derek.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarle tumbado boca arriba, y en seguida escucho un quejido de dolor saliendo de los labios del hombre lobo. Lo que no era nada agradable, pero al menos demostraba que seguía respirando.

\- Derek – le dio varias palmadas en la cara para conseguir que despertara – Vamos, dime algo.

\- Estoy bien – gruñó sin apenas separar los labios, y casi sin abrir los ojos.

\- Te ha disparado – empezó a palpar el pecho y piernas del hombre, pero no encontró ninguna herida de bala. Lo que tendría que haber sido un alivio pero… – Oí los disparos.

\- La espalda – protestó, apretando los labios con fuerza en un intento de no gritar de dolor.

Stiles miró a Scott, y el Alpha miró a continuación a Issac. Sin intercambiar palabra, los dos adolescentes se colocaron a ambos lados de Derek, y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

El rugido de dolor retumbó entre las paredes… o lo que quedaba de ellas. Y a continuación se escuchó el gemido ahogado de cierto adolescente humano, al descubrir la espalda de Derek.

Podía distinguir perfectamente cuatro impactos de bala, en torno a los que había manchas de sangre demasiado grandes para que fuera algo bueno.

\- Dios mío – Stiles se colocó frente a Derek, no queriendo contemplar más aquel espectáculo. Y Menos aún cuando sabía que estaba así por protegerle – Son balas de acónito, ¿verdad?

Derek gruñó una respuesta afirmativa, y casi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Si no lo hizo, sólo fue porque los otros lobos le mantenían en pie.

\- Hay que extraer las balas – Chris llegó junto al grupo, portando la pistola de su padre.

Nadie le preguntó si Gerard seguía vivo. A nadie le importaba, sobre todo cuando su hijo parecía el menos preocupado por ello, y más por salvar la vida de su supuesto enemigo.

Sin dar más explicaciones, sacó las balas del otro cargador que Gerard no tuvo tiempo de usar. Ordenó a los adolescentes que ayudaran a poner a Derek de rodillas, y le quitaran la camiseta.

En un segundo, las garras de Scott destrozaron lo que quedaba de camiseta, y al siguiente ya estaba de rodillas, todavía sujeto por los dos chicos.

Stiles seguía frente a él, ahora de rodillas para estar a su altura, y sujetaba su cara con ambas manos.

\- Te va a doler – explicó como si Derek no lo supiera ya.

\- Apártate de ahí – gruñó el Beta, medio inconsciente.

\- No pienso dejarte.

\- Si no te apartas, cuando haga efecto el acónito puedo atacarte sin ser consciente.

Stiles quiso protestar de nuevo, pero al final sólo asintió. Se puso de pie y se refugió en los brazos de su padre. El Sheriff observaba atónito la escena, al ver cómo unos simples adolescentes hacían frente a algo así con aquella naturalidad…

Cuando Chris se colocó detrás de Derek, con el montón de pólvora ya en la mano, Stiles se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar. Era lo único que podía hacer.

El olor a semillas y pólvora quemada llegó entonces a su nariz, y de fondo vio ese brillo morado que descubrió por primera vez tanto tiempo atrás.

Antes de que terminara de apagarse la llama, el cazador echó la ceniza encima de las heridas de bala, apretándolas con fuerza.

Scott y Isaac apenas pudieron contener el espasmo de dolor que sacudió el cuerpo de Derek.

Y cuando rugió con todas sus fuerzas, los ojos azules brillando; los ojos ámbar de Isaac y rojo de Scott acompañaron al dolor del miembro de la manada.

El rugido duró más de lo que había oído jamás. Y todo el tiempo que duró, el cuerpo de Derek estuvo en una tensión casi inhumana. La única vez que Stiles había visto algo así, le pareció asombroso… Ahora le parecía lo más horrible que jamás verían sus ojos.

Cuando el grito cesó, Derek quedó inconsciente. Alejándose de su padre, Stiles corrió a su lado y se arrodillo a meros centímetros de él. Buscó el pulso con miedo, mientras no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

\- Está bien – respondió Scott detrás de él. Seguía sujetando uno de los brazos de Derek, y con ayuda del otro Beta consiguieron tumbarle boca arriba.

\- ¿Por qué no responde? – preguntó Stiles sin apartarse de él, dándole pequeñas tortas en la cara. Si en el pasado había funcionado, por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora.

\- Porque estoy cansado – respondió Derek por Scott, apenas audible. Abrió entonces los ojos, ya de ese color indescifrable según le diera la luz del sol, y miró a Stiles con cara de indudable cansancio.

\- Dios. Qué susto me has dado – murmuró antes de echarse encima de él y abrazarle como pudo, ya que Derek no estaba colaborando mucho.

El Sheriff contempló todo con más sorpresa que rechazo. Desde hacía años que sabía que su hijo también se sentía atraído por los chicos… Pero jamás habría imaginado que el blanco de sus intereses fuera un hombre lobo unos años mayor que él, y al que por cierto detuvo nada más conocerle… Amén del hecho de que era un muchacho indudablemente atractivo.

Estaba claro que su hijo no iba a lo fácil.

Sin embargo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de saber exactamente qué clase de relación mantenía su hijo con ese tal Hale, y ya de paso interrogar a Hale para asegurarse de que él no era la misteriosa persona con la que había quedado su hijo en las últimas semanas; tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cosas como cumplir con su labor de Sheriff y, ya de paso, asegurarse de no meter a los amigos de su hijo ni a su hijo en el correccional de menores.

\- Siento meter prisa – carraspeó exageradamente, hasta que su hijo captó que debía separarse de Derek y prestarle atención a él – Pero tenéis que marcharos de aquí antes de que reporte a comisaría lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Qué vas a contar – preguntó Stiles, sin estar del todo separado del hombre lobo.

\- Gerard seguía con orden de búsqueda – comentó, mirando al hijo del fallecido – Tenía pensado atribuirlo a un accidente. Hace años que se prohibió el paso a la casa por ser demasiado inestable.

Chris aceptó el plan con un leve asentimiento. El que estuviera de acuerdo no significaba que fuera a ponerse de cháchara con todo el mundo. Su padre acababa de morir. Y por mucho que hubiera estado obsesionado con los hombres lobo hasta el punto de destrozar su familia y haber estado a punto de matar a un adolescente... seguía siendo su padre.

John Stilinski asintió, dándole a entender que no hacía falta que dijera nada más, y se dirigió al grupo de adolescentes.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí – comentó, señalando al hombre lobo que seguía medio consciente – Llevároslo.

Scott y Isaac se pusieron en marcha antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, cargando con el cuerpo de Derek.

Stiles les siguió en seguida, no perdiendo detalle en caso de que su estado empeorara. Sabía que el peligro ya había pasado, pero no estaba de más ser precavido.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Llegaron al loft con relativa calma. Derek no dijo una sola palabra, aún meciéndose entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los sueños. Su expresión aún reflejaba dolor a la tortura a la que había sido sometido durante horas, y toda la piel visible tenía una fina capa de sudor.

Los tres adolescentes: Stiles conduciendo, Isaac como copiloto, y Scott detrás con el herido, apenas hablaron durante el recorrido, intentando ayudarle así a que descansara.

Al llegar a su destino, Derek parecía estar más recuperado. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido en esa expresión de dolor, pero sí que seguía sin abrir la boca… Aunque eso no era tan extraño.

Entró en su apartamento aún medio apoyado en Scott, seguido de cerca por el resto. Pero apenas cerró Stiles la puerta corredera, el ambiente cambió.

No estaba claro qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Pero tan pronto Stiles se sentó en el sofá al lado de Derek, preguntándole si necesitaba algo; el Beta se puso en pie con más ímpetu del que debería dado su estado, y caminó hacia uno de los armarios. Sin decir nada, sacó una vieja camiseta y se la puso sin esperar a que le ayudaran los demás.

Aunque no había dudas de que ya no le haría falta su ayuda, porque sus movimientos ya no eran torpes o fatigosos, sino totalmente fluidos. Incluso con un poco de rabia.

Una vez estuvo vestido del todo, lo que esta vez agradeció Stiles porque aún se veían las manchas de sangre seca y eso nunca era algo agradable de ver; Derek se acercó al grupo.

Lo hizo mirando a Stiles. Con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, en una pose que más parecía la de un depredador a punto de atacar.

Instintivamente, Stiles se puso en pie de un salto y levantó las manos. Y del mismo modo, porque algo debieron intuir los otros lobos de la manada, Isaac y Scott se acercaron a Derek por si acaso cometía una locura.

\- Te dije que te marcharas – gruñó sin dejar de aproximarse a Stiles, quien no tuvo más remedio que dar marcha atrás.

\- Sé que estás enfadado – trató de calmarle – Que tienes todos los motivos para estarlo. Pero tienes que entenderlo…

\- ¡Podía haberte matado! – rugió cuando le tuvo acorralado contra la pared.

\- Lo habría hecho contigo si hubiera huido.

\- Casi me mata – llevó entonces una mano hasta la garganta del chico, pero no apretó. Tan sólo la dejó ahí, con las garras perfectamente visibles.

Fue ese el momento en el que Scott decidió intervenir.

\- Derek, cálmate – habló con bastante calma, teniendo en cuenta la situación – Sé que fue una estupidez lo que hizo Stiles. Pero ya sabes que no puede evitar ser así.

\- ¡¿Así es cómo me defiendes?! – preguntó asombrado el humano.

\- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no llegan a aparecer los demás? – preguntó Derek, no abandonando un segundo el cuello de Stiles – O si una simple bala te hubiera alcanzado.

\- No pasó nada de eso.

\- ¡Pero podría haber ocurrido! Podrías haber muerto – apretó un poco la garganta, los ojos azules brillando con rabia.

\- Si sigues así, vas a ser tú quien consiga matarme. Con lo que esta bronca no tendrá mucho sentido. ¿No crees?

Derek por fin reaccionó y apartó la mano con lentitud. No pidió perdón por su comportamiento, pues no pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Qué pretendías demostrar? – preguntó con prepotencia.

\- ¿De qué coño estás hablando? No pretendía demostrar nada. Sólo quería salvarte.

\- ¡A costa de tu vida!

Stiles esperó tres segundos para responder.

\- ¿Y?

\- Stiles – esta vez fue Scott quien intervino, atónito por lo que acababa de oír. Hasta ahora no había dado mucha importancia a la discusión, pues no dejaba de ser lo normal entre ellos dos. Pero lo que acababa de decir Stiles, de insinuar… Eso sí que se salía de la norma.

\- Cómo que "y" – preguntó Derek, igual de asombrado - No puedes ir por ahí, poniéndote delante de pistolas. Menos aún cuando tú eres el más débil de todos.

\- Estás vivo, ¿no? Algo bueno habré hecho.

La mueca de superioridad de Stiles, mezclada con ese toque de humor, como siempre ocurría con el adolescente, fue respondida por un gruñido del hombre lobo. Apretó los labios con furia, planteándose volver a las manos, y tal vez por eso decidió cruzar los brazos en torno al pecho. Para tenerlas ocupadas y vencer así la tentación.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Tú no decides sobre mí.

\- ¿Eso crees? – sonrió de ese modo tan desagradable que empezó a usar en cuanto se convirtió en Alpha… Y hablando de eso.

\- Ni siquiera eres el Alpha.

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó escandalizado Scott. Isaac, por su parte, parecía estar demasiado entretenido viendo la conversación como para plantearse intervenir - Pero qué leches te pasa.

\- No. Qué leches le pasa a él – señaló a Derek con rabia – ¿Está vivo gracias a mí y así es como me lo agradece? ¿Poniéndose en plan gallito y diciéndome lo que debo o no debo hacer?

\- ¡Tu trabajo no es protegerme!

\- ¡Eso lo decidiré yo!

\- ¡STILES!

Isaac empezaba a estar mareado con tanto grito, que no hacían mucho bien a su oído hipersensible. Pero afortunadamente Stiles debió captarlo, o tal vez también se había cansado de gritar, porque de pronto habló en voz muy baja. Casi un susurro.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que no puedes pedirme que te abandone? – casi suplicó, volviéndose su mirada más dura justo después - Cuándo va a entrarte en esa cabezota que tienes que así es como funciona el mundo. Y el que hayas tenido la pésima suerte de conocer en el pasado gente que te hizo daño y que te abandonó cuando más la necesitabas, no significa que vaya a ser siempre así – vio que Derek iba a protestar, y alzó una mano para que le dejara terminar - Es mi decisión, Derek. Te guste o no. – se mordió el labio inferior, que había empezado a temblar – Porque, por si no habías caído en ese absurdo detalle, resulta que preferiría morir sabiendo que te salvé, a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te matan.

Derek no se molestó en usar palabras esta vez.

Con los ojos de lobo brillando, llevó de nuevo una mano hasta su cuello. Y de nuevo no apretó las garras sobre la frágil piel, aunque la intimidación quedó evidente.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. Jamás – susurró, sibilino.

Y si no fuera porque era Derek, ahora mismo se habría desmayado.

\- Es la verdad – gimió Stiles.

\- ¡Es una estupidez!

\- Claro – sonrió con tristeza - Porque es estúpido querer proteger a la persona a la que quiero.

Las palabras de Stiles placaron la rabia del hombre lobo.

Apartó la mano de la garganta a cámara lenta, y a continuación retrocedió un paso. Tenía la boca entre abierta a causa de la sorpresa, así como el ceño levemente fruncido.

A su lado, casi entre Stiles y él, Scott se movía inquieto. Pero Derek sólo tenía ojos para el chico que acababa de trastocarle.

Una vez más.

Y encima diciendo lo que realmente ya sabía.

\- Dijiste que habías pasado página - susurró. Por el tono empleado, un tanto seco, podría haber parecido una acusación. Pero su expresión era la de alguien tan confundido que parecía incluso estar asustado.

\- No. Dije que lo intentaría – Stiles se encogió de hombros – Y está claro que no lo he conseguido.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración de Stiles fue más que incómodo para todos los presentes.

Pero mientras Stiles se conformó con bajar la mirada al suelo, deseando desaparecer porque acababa de confesar que seguía loco por el hombre lobo, delante de dicho hombre lobo _y_ de su mejor amigo; Derek decidió ser un poco más activo: Desde su posición buscó los ojos de Scott y se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para dejar claro qué es lo que quería que hicieran él y Isaac.

\- Esto… – balbuceó Scott en cuanto captó la idea – Será mejor que Isaac y yo nos vayamos – agarró el brazo del Beta y le arrastró con él, en caso de que decidiera quedarse a cotillear. En ese sentido, Peter y él eran exactamente iguales.

Dos segundos después ya se habían marchado.

Aunque pasaron bastante más de dos segundos para que alguien se atreviera a romper el silencio.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, fue Stiles quien lo hizo.

\- No hacía falta que les echaras – comentó sin haberse movido todavía del sitio.

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo. Que dijera lo que realmente quería decir, ahora que estaban a solas.

Pero como debía haber imaginado, se limitó a mirarle en silencio. Logrando que el chico se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

\- Siento haber complicado aún más las cosas – murmuró al final, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara – Haberte hecho creer que todo había quedado olvidado – tragó saliva con dificultad - Y te juro que me gustaría que todo fuera como al principio, cuando sólo pensaba en ti y tú no eras consciente de nada…

\- Pero…

La pregunta de Derek, alentándole a seguir, consiguió que se atreviera a mirarle a la cara.

\- Anoche volví a soñar contigo – confesó - Era la primera vez que pasaba desde que te lo conté todo y… Soñé que habías dejado de ver a Alice porque… porque tú también pensabas en mí.

\- ¿Quién es Alice?

\- ¿Cómo que quién…? - la pregunta trastocó lo que iba a decir, pero también consiguió que dejara de temblar - ¿La chica con la que has quedado varias veces? ¿La camarera?

\- No se llama Alice – explicó el Beta con calma. Y afortunadamente, sin hacer leña del árbol caído - Es Sara.

\- Ahh. Vale. Perdona. Nunca me acordé de su nombre.

Derek sólo pudo responder al último comentario con una diminuta sonrisa… En ese sentido, Stiles era único para acabar con la tensión del momento.

Por desgracia, todo el humor del chico no iba a ayudarle a la hora de dejar de sentirse como un saco de músculos cansados… Ni tampoco para posponer la charla que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo.

\- Necesito darme una ducha – comentó llevándose una mano a la frente, en gesto más que cansado.

\- Claro – admitió al final Stiles, un tanto confuso por el repentino cambio de tema - Entendido. Me voy… - pero no pudo seguir porque Derek le agarró de la muñeca.

\- Me gustaría que esperaras. Para que pudiéramos hablar con calma.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, de un modo bastante exagerado.

Y nunca antes le pareció tan joven como con aquel gesto.

\- No hay nada que hablar.

\- Sí. Sí que lo hay – dijo en un suspiro ahogado – Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar y…

\- Te dejaré solo.

\- No. Con la ducha bastará – y porque conocía el punto débil de Stiles, añadió - Por favor, quédate.

Sabía que estaba usando el chantaje emocional y no se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Pero también sabía que tenía que hablar con él, por mucho que realmente no se sintiera del todo cómodo con ese tema.

Asintió satisfecho cuando Stiles hizo caso a su petición.

\- Vale. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Sin decir más Derek entró en el baño, y al segundo se pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido del agua cayendo.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, ahora mismo Stiles estaría luchando por no imaginarse a Derek a pocos metros de distancia, desnudo y con el agua cayendo sobre su piel. Era una visión memorable, pero también una que conseguiría que el deseo, la lujuria o como demonios lo llamaran, llegara rápidamente al olfato hipersensible de un hombre lobo. Lo que acabaría cabreando al hombre lobo y poniendo en riesgo la vida del adolescente excitado.

Pero hoy no era ese día.

Hoy era el día en que había estado a punto de ver morir a Derek. En el que se había convertido por segundos en el escudo protector de Derek, y casi muere por ello.

Amén de que hacía cinco minutos que le había confesado que el problema de sus sueños y su enamoramiento juvenil no correspondido no habían mejorado desde la última vez que salió el tema.

Así que no. No era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus fantasías, y sí para temer lo que podría ocurrir después. Saber qué era ese "algo" del que Derek quería hablar.

Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, Stiles decidió ser un poco más útil.

Y ya que no podía ayudar a Derek con la parte de la ducha, por mucho que le gustaría, sí que podía hacerlo con la de ayudarle a sentirse más persona.

Fue así que, cuando aquellos no eran sus planes para hoy, se encontró rebuscando en todos los armarios para buscar algo que llevarse al estómago.

Café fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Estuvo tentado de preparar algo más contundente. Pero con lo poco que encontró en la cocina, le resultó imposible.

¿No se suponía que los hombres lobo comían como animales? Y Derek no era precisamente pequeño…

\- No hacía falta que hicieras café.

La voz del Beta podría haberle asustado más, como siempre ocurría cuando conseguía pegarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Pero esta vez Derek habló un poco más bajo de lo normal, y lo hizo estando a varios metros de distancia.

Stiles giró el cuello para encontrarse con Derek vestido casi con la misma ropa con la que entró al baño. Pero ahora tenía el pelo mojado y las manchas de sangre y suciedad habían desaparecido por completo, así como una descuidada barba de tres días. Todo el conjunto conseguía que tuviera más aspecto de joven humano de lo que jamás le había visto.

\- Tenía pensado preparar también algo de comida - comentó Stiles tras centrarse de nuevo en el café – Pero no había nada en la nevera.

\- Ya – Stiles pudo imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa en el rostro del Beta - Tendré que hacer compra mañana.

Derek terminó de acercarse a Stiles. Cogió la cafetera de la encimera, y llenó una taza hasta arriba.

\- No me has contado cómo terminaba ese sueño que tuviste anoche – comentó mientras buscaba el azucarero por todos lados. Al final tuvo que ser Stiles quien se lo dio, al tenerlo justo en frente.

Y al hacerlo, Stiles tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ que le dejó sin respiración. Ese momento, el estar los dos tranquilamente en la cocina, como si fuera algo que hicieran todos los días; era prácticamente igual al que vivió en aquel primer sueño tan real…

No. Ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que soñó anoche con Derek. Cuando, por unos instantes, realmente creyó que podría estar con él.

\- Yo… No me apetece hablar de eso.

Hale debió captar algo en su voz, o en su ritmo cardiaco, porque no insistió más.

Cogió su taza y otra que llenó para Stiles, como si supiera qué tipo de café le gustaba, y llevó las dos hasta la mesa frente al ventanal.

Empezaba a oscurecer.

Los tonos anaranjados del atardecer, desde la privilegiada altura del loft, conseguían dar al apartamento la iluminación necesaria para que no hiciera falta encender ninguna luz. Lo que daba a todo el ambiente una sensación de relativa calma.

Derek contempló las vistas en silencio, esperando a que Stiles se decidiera a acompañarle.

Cuando el chico llegó a su lado y bebió del café, disimuló la sonrisa al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos marrones. Sabía que había acertado de lleno en cómo le gustaba el café, pese a que nunca llegó a preguntárselo.

Por desgracia, sus dotes adivinatorias no habían intervenido en la proeza, y sí su desarrollado sentido del olfato que, cuando quedaba con Stiles a primera hora de la mañana, le dieron las claves necesarias.

Bebieron con calma el café, contemplando el atardecer en silencio. Como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido, y no hubiera sido torturado en las últimas 12 horas.

Con cierta tristeza, Derek pensó que lo segundo era algo habitual en él, con lo que tendía a olvidarlo tan pronto como se habían curado las heridas. Pero lo primero, el hablar de temas con los que no se sentía precisamente cómodo, todavía no era su fuerte.

Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo.

Y menos cuando _quería_ hablar de ello.

Stiles se le adelantó.

Lo que, por otro lado, no era nada extraño.

\- Siento habértelo dicho – susurró. Los dos estaban apoyados en la mesa, justo al lado del ventanal. Pese a que hacía unos minutos que Derek había dicho que estaba muy cansado, realmente no tenía ganas de sentarse.

\- ¿Por qué? – giró el cuello para mirarle de reojo.

\- Porque soy único para complicar las cosas – musitó al tiempo que dejaba la taza en la mesa.

El hombre lobo asintió, con su mutismo característico. Terminó de beberse el café y dejó su taza al lado de la de Stiles. La del chico aún estaba medio llena.

Contempló a Stiles unos segundos, quien había vuelto a centrarse en el cielo anaranjado.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- Tenía razón.

Stiles se olvidó del cielo y giró el cuello para mirar al Beta en condiciones.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Derek – dijo Derek.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- El Derek de tu sueño – explicó - Dejé de ver a Sara. Sólo quedé con ella dos veces.

Las arrugas que se formaron en la frente de Stiles, no eran las que habría esperado ver. Se suponía que aquello tenía que ser recibido con alegría por parte del chico… Y sin embargo parecía que estuviera preocupado.

\- Pensé que te alegrarías.

\- No… - negó Stiles con gesto cansado - Es absurdo, lo sé. El que no salgas con nadie no significa que de repente te vayas a fijar en mí – sonrió con tristeza – Pero en el fondo sólo quería que… Que tú…

\- Que no estuviera sólo – Stiles asintió, y Derek sintió un calor en el pecho que no experimentaba desde hacía años.

En el fondo era absurdo, pues no dejaba de ser lo mismo que ya le confesó la primera vez que habló de aquellos sueños y de aquella especie de doble vida que había tenido.

Pero ahora había algo que lo hacía completamente distinto…

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de verla? – preguntó con timidez el chico. Y él le contestó con la pura verdad.

\- Porque sentía que la estaba engañando.

\- Oh.

\- No es lo que crees – apretó los labios.

\- No, lo entiendo. Eres un tipo atractivo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco – Eres un tipo muy, muy atractivo, y es normal que…

\- Sentí que la estaba engañando contigo.

La respuesta de Derek consiguió que el torrente de palabras de Stiles cesara en el acto.

\- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó más que extrañado - Pero si no te he visto en toda la semana.

Derek soltó aire por la boca, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz. Iba a empezar a dolerle la cabeza… Jamás habría imaginado que sería tan difícil ser completamente sincero con la única persona en la que confiaba.

\- Cuando estaba con ella, era extraño – murmuró - Sentía que algo fallaba.

\- A veces lleva su tiempo conocer a otra persona.

\- No era el caso – volvió a expulsar el aire casi de manera agónica - Y cuando volvía a casa después de verla, no pensaba precisamente en ella – vio la duda en el rostro de Stiles, y ni siquiera le dejó preguntar - Pensaba en ti.

Fueron tres simples palabras.

Y con cada una de ellas, Stiles sintió que su centro de gravedad se iba a la porra.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer. Tragó saliva varias veces hasta que recuperó la voz, pues veía que Derek le miraba con demasiada atención. Sabiendo que ahora le tocaba hablar a él después de aquella revelación.

Aunque ahora mismo Stiles no estaba para pensar con mucha claridad.

\- No. No lo entiendo.

\- Pensaba en lo distinto que era cuando estoy contigo – susurró con cierta… lástima. Parecía que le estuviera pidiendo perdón por pensar así.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Conmigo puedes hablar de todo. Incluso del tema hombres lobo.

\- Tal vez – alzó la vista al techo durante un segundo - Pero entonces soñé contigo.

Esta vez, el tiempo que Stiles necesitó para reaccionar fue mucho mayor.

\- ¿Con… conmigo?

\- Y no es la primera vez – explicó con un toque de humor - Pero las otras veces era como un día cualquiera, contigo siendo igual de pesado que siempre.

\- Lo siento. No te libras de mi ni cuando duermes.

La sonrisita de Stiles le contagió unos instantes, hasta que se recordó que aún faltaba una última parte por confesar.

\- Pero la última vez fue distinto… O tal vez no. No lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque soñé contigo tal y como eres ahora. Como he descubierto que eres.

Con cada palabra que Derek decía, Stiles sentía que subía la temperatura ambiente.

Ahora entendía por qué hablaba tan poco: Al ritmo que iba, un Derek tan charlatán como era él podía ser considerado un arma de destrucción masiva.

\- ¿Y qué… qué paso?

\- Que…

Derek paró lo que iba a decir. En cuanto captó que el corazón de Stiles había vuelto a dispararse.

Sacó entonces su móvil del bolsillo. Tecleó algo en él sin que Stiles pudiera verlo, y volvió a guardar el teléfono. Un segundo después sonó el pitido de un mensaje recibido en el móvil del adolescente.

Pero Stiles no hizo amago de mirarlo.

\- Lee el mensaje – pidió Derek.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero que lo leas. Te he escrito lo que iba a decirte.

\- ¿Y por qué no… Por qué no me lo dices simplemente?

\- Porque si lo hago, pensarás otra vez que estás soñando.

Con dudas, Stiles cogió el móvil y abrió el mensaje recibido.

Abrió la boca ante el texto con el que se encontró, y miró a Derek con la misma cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que pone? ¿Puedes leerlo? – Stiles asintió, incapaz de encontrar la voz. Pero Derek quería oírselo decir – Dime qué pone.

\- Pone... – se mojó los labios – Pone que me besaste.

Derek asintió con seriedad, como si no hiciera falta explicar nada más.

\- No lo entiendo – parecía su frase del día – ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- No lo sé – tuvo que admitir Derek con una sonrisa triste. Le encantaría decirle que era porque estaba seguro. Porque sentía algo por él. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad que Stiles, pero lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Y aunque estaba claro que _algo_ había, no se sentía con el derecho de darle esperanzas cuando todavía no estaba seguro. – Sólo sé que en ese momento, sentí que era lo que quería hacer.

Stiles estaba pálido.

Estaba muy pálido.

\- Es igual que en mi último sueño – susurró con miedo, alejándose un paso de Derek – Tú diciéndome que la habías dejado. Que lo hiciste porque pensabas en mí… Y luego el beso que me diste.

\- Esto es real – Derek recorrió la distancia que había puesto entre los dos – Sabes que es real.

Muy lentamente, con miedo a que pudiera asustar más a Stiles, Derek llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del chico. Necesitaba hacerle entender que esta vez no estaba soñando. Pero no quería hacerlo por medio de frías palabras o zarandeos y gritos. No se merecía eso.

Stiles dejó que posara la mano sobre su mejilla, y cerró los ojos al instante. Temblando, buscó el mayor contacto con la palma, dejando que acariciara su piel. Como haría un cachorro al buscar la protección de su madre.

Derek sintió que aquel gesto, tan simple y perfecto en su sencillez, terminaba de romper sus esquemas.

Eso. Justo _eso_ era lo que quería. Lo que había estado esperando desde hacía años.

Una diminuta lágrima se escapó de los ojos aún cerrados de Stiles, y Derek la secó con el pulgar. Justo al mismo tiempo que el chico abría los ojos y le miraba de tal modo que sintió que le traspasaba.

\- Te quiero muchísimo – susurró Stiles, aún temblando.

Derek respondió con la más leve de las sonrisas.

\- Empiezo a darme cuenta.

Stiles posó una mano sobre la que Derek aún tenía sobre su mejilla, y entrelazó sus dedos. En un intento porque no se alejara jamás de él.

\- Sigues pensando que es un sueño.

\- Sólo puede ser eso – admitió el chico con tristeza – ¿Por qué estarías sino aquí? ¿Por qué soñarías que me besaste?

\- No lo sé, Stiles – apretó los dedos con los suyos - Ojalá pudiera decirte que es porque también te… - se le atragantaron las palabras.

\- Pero no lo haces.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – respondió con sequedad. Nunca le había gustado que pusieran palabras en su boca – Sólo sé que Gerard me estuvo torturando durante horas y no pude escapar. Y que sólo hizo falta que te pusieras delante de él, para hacerme reaccionar y sacar una fuerza que jamás creí que pudiera tener.

\- Te iba a matar – explicó sin dudar – Se llama instinto de supervivencia.

\- Supe que me iba a matar desde que desperté en mi antiguo hogar – con la mano libre, buscó la otra de Stiles y la apretó levemente - Pero no luché por sobrevivir hasta que no supe que también te mataría a ti.

El adolescente asintió.

Durante un minuto, todo estuvo en silencio.

Hasta que Stiles rompió ese silencio como sólo él podía hacer.

\- No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora mismo.

\- Lo sé.

Fueron dos simples palabras que consiguieron que Stiles dejara de llorar, y que Derek contó como la mejor de las victorias.

\- Pero no vas a dejar que lo haga.

\- No.

La medio sonrisa de Derek consiguió que esta vez Stiles respondiera con otra de su cosecha.

\- ¿Porque eres un lobo amargado y te gusta hacer sufrir a los críos que están colados por ti?

Derek negó, mordiéndose un labio para no echarse a reír.

\- Porque la primera vez que te bese en el mundo real, quiero estar completamente seguro de que es realmente lo que quiero.

Stiles respondió con un puchero en toda regla.

\- Eso no es nada reconfortante. Que lo sepas.

\- Es lo máximo que le he dicho a nadie desde Paige.

\- Oh.

Sí. Eso valía por mucho, admitió Stiles para sí.

Pero no conforme con eso, Derek apartó la mano de su mejilla, para susurrarle al oído.

\- Y porque la primera vez que te bese, quiero que tú también tengas claro que es real. Que ya no estás dentro de ningún sueño.

La cara de sorpresa, con un toque de excitación, acompañó a Stiles durante un buen minuto.

Hasta que Derek tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a su cara para que reaccionara. Y cuando por fin volvió al presente, Hale le acompañó hasta la puerta con un "vete a dormir", "deja que descanse un poco" y "mañana nos vemos".


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Stiles se despertó sin recordar realmente lo que había soñado. O incluso sin llegar a estar seguro de que lo hubiera hecho.

Lo que era un alivio asombroso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía que estar comiéndose la cabeza y jugando a las adivinanzas para averiguar si estaba despierto o no. Por primera vez las cosas ocurrían como se suponía que debían ocurrir, y se despertaba con la tranquilidad de saber que estaba viviendo su vida en el mundo real.

Y de acuerdo que en esa vida Derek no le había besado… Pero el caso es que en el mundo real, el día anterior, Derek había dado un paso que jamás creyó que daría.

Puede que fuera un paso tirando a absurdo: Simplemente le había dicho que no estaba seguro de sentir algo por él, pero _él_ había dejado a aquella chica… a aquella preciosidad (sí, eso también era un punto a favor), porque no dejaba de pensar en él.

Se quedó un buen rato en la cama, aprovechando que era fin de semana.

Si al final se levantó, casi media hora después, fue sólo porque sabía que su padre entraría como un vendaval en cuestión de minutos, llamándole holgazán por tirarse en la cama hasta medio día.

Había dormido más de diez horas seguidas. Todo un record.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se quedó clavado en el último escalón.

Habría pensado que era otro maldito _deja vu_ , y ya estaba más que harto de ellos, sino fuera por una pequeña diferencia.

La vez que soñó con ese instante, Derek Hale estaba en su cocina.

Ahora también lo estaba, sentado en uno de los taburetes junto a la encimera.

Pero en su sueño estaba él sólo, esperando a que bajara a desayunar.

Ahora, a su lado, tenía a su mismísimo padre.

Y si. Acababa de entrar oficialmente en la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Es más, por un instante deseó estar dentro de una.

Sobre todo cuando los dos se le quedaron mirando en silencio, con caras muy serias.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo? – preguntó su padre, que estaba junto a Derek y con un donuts a medio comer en la mano.

\- ¿Qué…? - señaló a Derek, quien aún no había dicho nada… Por supuesto que no. – ¿Por qué…?

\- Derek ha traído unos donuts para desayunar. Están buenísimos. Deberías probarlos… Y antes de que me eches la bronca, son bajos en azúcar.

Stiles terminó de entrar en la cocina y se acercó al hombre lobo, quien le observaba con bastante calma. Como si tuviera mucha curiosidad por saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

Lo triste es que Stiles no tenía la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar.

Así que Derek se puso de pie soltando un bufido cansado. Cogió una libreta que había encima de la mesa, y escribió algo en ella.

Sin decir nada, se la entregó.

Stiles miró a Derek con la boca abierta, y luego a su padre.

\- A mí no me mires – replicó el Sheriff levantando las manos – Me ha dicho que es la única manera de convencerte de que no estás soñando. En cuanto ha llegado, se ha dedicado a colocar notas de esas por toda la casa.

La sorpresa de Stiles no hizo sino aumentar.

\- No pongas esa cara – protestó su padre – Creo que es la cosa más asombrosamente absurda y romántica que he visto jamás.

\- Espera… ¿Romántico? – definitivamente estaba soñando - ¿Desde cuándo usas esa palabra relacionada conmigo y con… - señaló con cero educación al hombre lobo.

Derek aprovechó el momento para responder por medio de un gruñido. Movió con insistencia la libreta que seguía teniendo en la mano. Stiles captó la "indirecta", y por fin leyó.

"ES REAL"

Estaba escrito con rotulador y en letras bien grandes.

Y apenas terminó de leer las dos palabras, Derek ya había apartado la libreta.

Con calma, como si no tuviera a dos Stilisnki muy pendientes de él, apoyó la libreta en la encimera y escribió algo más.

Cuando le entregó de nuevo la libreta, Stiles leyó enseguida la nueva nota.

"TE DIJE QUE MAÑANA NOS VERÍAMOS"

\- Sí. Eso es verdad – admitió el chico – Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto y…

Derek escribió de nuevo en la libreta. Y cuando se la entregó a Stiles, este creyó percibir cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"HE VUELTO A SOÑAR CONTIGO"

La sonrisa que afloró a los labios de Stiles era tan grande, que casi parecía que se había tragado una percha.

De fondo oyó a su padre. Pero no tuvo muy claro si había sido un murmullo de protesta o de aprobación, porque en esos momentos no miraba otra cosa que los ojos verde-grisáceos de Derek Hale.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con tal adoración, que por un instante sonó igual que a Scott cuando había empezado a salir con Allison.

Derek asintió, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

Y Dios Santo, ¿por qué demonios no se comportaba siempre así?

Stiles siempre había apostado que lo que más le atraía de Derek Hale era esa pose de tío duro y un poco asesino en potencia, con todos esos gruñidos que soltaba para hacerse entender… Pero ahora que le estaba viendo en plan la cosa más dulce y tierna de todo el Universo, iba a tener que cambiar de idea.

\- ¿Y qué has soñado? – preguntó sin pensar – En caso de que sea un sueño para todos los oídos, claro – señaló a su padre, con lo que él creía que era disimulo.

Derek negó al tiempo que su padre empezó a toser, pues se había atragantado con su donuts, y Stiles le entregó la libreta para que escribiera.

El Beta miró extrañado el bloc, y alzó una ceja cuando volvió a centrarse en Stiles.

\- ¿Voy a tener que estar escribiendo todo el rato? – preguntó con ese retintín que rallaba el sarcasmo.

\- Pues claro.

La otra ceja acompañó a la primera, con cara de asombro.

Esta vez fue Derek quien se dirigió al Sheriff… Necesitaba un poco de ayuda para entender a su hijo.

\- Lo siento – admitió Stilinski – Una vez que se le mete una idea entre ceja y ceja, no la suelta – dio otro mordisco al donut – Y la idea ha sido tuya, después de todo – cuando Derek abrió la boca, más que sorprendido, se echó a reír – Pero que sepas que me ha encantado… Eso son muchos puntos a favor.

Derek miró a los dos humanos, y de pronto se sintió como un animal enjaulado.

Empezaba a dudar que fuera buena idea eso de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Por fortuna, Stiles le sacó de su miseria… Si bien él había sido quien contribuyó a meterle en ella primero.

Soltando una carcajada, agarró a Derek de la camiseta y le arrastró hasta las escaleras.

\- Tranquilo, gruñón. Vamos a mi habitación para hablar con calma.

Derek no tuvo más remedio que seguir los pasos de Stiles, sin entender todavía lo que había pasado.

Y eso que la idea de presentarse en la residencia Stilisnki y contarle al Sheriff que _podía ser_ que tuviera interés en su hijo y quería saber su opinión, había sido suya.

John Stilisnki debía ser mucho menos rígido de lo que se quejaba Stiles, porque el hombre no dijo nada cuando entró en la habitación de su hijo, que era unos cuantos años más joven que él y todavía menor de edad… Amén de que no dejaba de ser un humano a solas con un hombre lobo.

Pero cuando Stiles cerró la puerta del dormitorio, su primera impresión del Sheriff cambió sustancialmente.

\- ¡Las puertas abiertas! – gritó John desde la cocina - ¡O subo con la escopeta!

Stiles abrió la puerta de mala manera.

\- ¡Es lamentable la poca confianza que tienes en tu hijo!

\- ¡Agradece que os deje estar a solas! – respondió a voces su padre desde la cocina.

La cara de Stiles cuando volvió junto a Derek era un poema. Pero al ver que el pobre Beta le miraba con auténtico pánico, se echó a reír.

\- No te preocupes. Lo de la escopeta es un farol.

\- Tiene motivos para dispararme.

\- ¿Estás de coña? – rió – Sólo con lo de los donuts ya le tienes ganado para los restos. Y qué decir de lo de la libreta – sonrió como un tonto.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – respondió, más que avergonzado.

\- Vamos. No pongas esa cara – se sentó a su lado, en la cama – Reconozco que estás adorable con esa pinta de cachorrito. Pero vas a conseguir que me sienta mal y todo.

Derek le miró con cara inexpresiva. O, en el lenguaje particular de Derek Hale, con la cara que ponía cuando no creía una sola palabra de lo que acababa de oír, y no merecía la pena el esfuerzo de opinar sobre ello.

\- Tú.

\- Sí. Yo – puso cara de ofendido. Que en el lenguaje particular de Stiles Stilinski, era la que ponía cuando estaba muy ofendido… Stiles era muy fácil de entender - Te recuerdo que también tengo sentimientos. ¿Sabes? Y el hecho de que seas precisamente tú, oh gran lobo solitario, el que esté hablando de falta de sentimientos, hace que me sienta especialmente ofendido.

La verborrea de Stiles, tan cansina como siempre pese a acabar de levantarse, consiguió que Derek frunciera el ceño por primera vez. Y al seguir todavía con esa cara tristona… El resultado no era nada bonito de ver.

Stiles se obligó a poner remedio a la situación, antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

\- No he dicho que tú no tengas sentimientos – explicó con calma, bajando mucho la voz – Sólo intentaba que la situación fuera menos seria… Estás tan tenso que vas a reventar la camiseta.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Para mí sí. Y como lo he dicho yo, te aguantas…

Derek alzó una ceja, escrutándole de esa manera en la que intentaba recordarse que el chico era real pese a que parecía sacado de otro mundo. Pero luego sonrió un poco.

\- Gracias.

Stiles volvió a sonreír como un bobalicón.

\- Entonces. ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que has soñado?

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¡Por qué demonios no! – protestó cual crío de cinco años - Tengo derecho a saberlo. Yo estaba allí.

\- No. No estabas allí.

\- Vale. Puede que no pero… Hipotéticamente hablando era…

\- No quiero hablar de eso – le interrumpió con brusquedad. Aunque, siendo Derek quien lo había hecho, le interrumpió de la única manera que sabía – De cosas que no han ocurrido.

\- De acuerdo… - se mojó los labios, pensando con calma - Eso tiene sentido.

Esperó a que Derek continuara. No dejaba de ser él quien se había presentado en su casa, trayendo donuts a su padre, y protagonizando una de las escenas más adorablemente tiernas y románticas de todos los tiempos… Chúpate esa Scott.

Por supuesto, Derek Hale seguía siendo Derek Hale. Y Derek Hale no tenía costumbre de iniciar las conversaciones.

\- Entonces… De qué quieres hablar.

Derek apretó los puños, colocados sobre sus rodillas.

Durante unos segundos, todo estuvo en silencio. Tan sólo el crujir de dientes de un hombre lobo que estaba a punto de hacer frente a su mayor enemigo: las palabras.

\- No quiero hacerte daño – murmuró al final.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a hacerlo?

\- Todavía no sé si esto es… algo – le costó decir – Y no quiero hacerte creer que realmente hay… algo, cuando puede que…

\- Está bien. Alto ahí – levantó las manos - Dios Santo, Derek. Ahora entiendo por qué eres hombre lobo de pocas palabras – le miró casi con miedo - Es como si te estuvieran obligando a ver cómo queman tu coche y todo tu cuero por cada palabra que dices.

Derek bufó, apretando los labios con rabia. Estuvo tentado de recordarle que tampoco es que tuviera tanta ropa de cuero y que no era precisamente Batman, pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión menos tensa.

Stiles tenía razón… Aunque eso no significaba que fuera agradable oírlo.

\- Lo estoy intentando – gruñó.

\- No hace falta – cuando Derek le miró extrañado, intentó no echarse a reír – Te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo. Y el querer protegerme de mi propio cuelgue por ti – se encogió de hombros - Pero olvidas que esto… – señaló el espacio que había entre ellos - no puede ir a peor.

Derek tardó en responder.

Ni siquiera sabía qué responder.

\- ¿Lo siento? – probó al final, más que perdido.

\- No, idiota – rió – No lo estoy diciendo en ese sentido. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy loco por ti desde que te conocí. Y durante años no podía hacer otra cosa que tragarme las ganas de decírtelo, e imaginarme cómo habría sido si me hubiera atrevido a confesártelo.

\- Ya lo has hecho.

\- Exacto – casi gritó, entusiasmado - Y lo mejor de todo fue que tú no me echaste un sermón sobre lo absurdo de estar enamorado de ti, sino que me apoyaste y… - se mordió el labio, obligándose a seguir – Y te comportaste como la persona más maravillosa del mundo, consiguiendo que me diera cuenta de que eras mucho mejor de lo que ya creía.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, lobo amargado – rió ante la sorpresa del Beta – Esta vez no. Da igual lo que ocurra, o lo que no ocurra. Porque nadie va a quitarme lo afortunado que soy de poder tener esto contigo… Sea lo que sea. Incluso aunque no sea nada.

\- Puede que _sí_ sea algo.

Stiles no trató de disimular la enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí. Puede que sí.

\- La única manera de saberlo… – Stiles le dio tiempo para que continuara, sabiendo que Derek necesitaba muuucho tiempo para expresarse – Cuando estuve con Sara, comprendí que algo fallaba cuando la besé y no sentí nada.

Stiles aguantó la respiración.

No sabía por qué había más tensión: Si por el modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando, abriendo su corazón a él; por lo que estaba diciendo; o por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- Así que, técnicamente hablando, sólo puedes saber si me quieres a través de un beso.

\- Sí.

El chico asintió. Mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Derek.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que acabas de citar a Cher.

La carcajada de Stiles retumbó en toda la habitación. Casi tanto como el gruñido de Derek.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – el chico levantó las manos en señal de paz, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y retrocedía. Sabía que Derek no iba a hacerle daño, pero era el puro instinto de supervivencia lo que le obligaba a alejarse del hombre lobo… O el poco instinto de supervivencia que tenía – No puedo evitarlo – pero siguió sonriendo – Sé que lo estás intentando pero… Es que este no eres tú. Tan nervioso y tan…

\- ¿Prefieres que te golpeé la cabeza contra la pared? – preguntó con los ojos azul turquesa brillando. Avanzó hacia el chico, obligándole a retroceder hasta acabar pegado a la pared – ¿O que te arranque la garganta con mis dientes?

Stiles tragó el nudo de nervios y excitación.

\- Sé que estoy enfermo por decir esto pero… - volvió a tragar – Sí.

Derek mostró esa sonrisa de puro depredador que ya le había visto en contadas ocasiones. La primera vez consiguió que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, viendo todos esos dientes e imaginando lo que podía hacer con ellos.

Pero ahora que tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería hacer con ellos, no era miedo precisamente lo que sentía.

Derek terminó de pegarse a Stiles. En un fluido movimiento, cogió las dos manos del chico y las llevó hasta la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Las mantuvo ahí arriba, sujetas por una de sus grandes manos, mientras que llevó la otra hasta la barbilla de Stiles. Levantó su rostro con el pulgar y el índice, buscando la inclinación perfecta.

\- Última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás – susurró. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y ya no tenía esa expresión de maniaco. Pero la tensión era aún mayor.

\- Ni de coña.

Stiles aguantó la respiración.

Por un instante creyó que Derek le besaría del mismo modo que hacía cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo: sin pensar y sin contenerse. Dejando que su instinto guiara todos sus pasos, hasta que se quedaba literalmente sin fuerzas. O, en este caso, sin oxígeno.

Estaba convencido de que devoraría sus labios, como si quisiera sacarles todo el jugo, y que no pararía hasta haberlo conseguido.

Pero no fue así. Por supuesto que no.

Porque este no era el beso sacado de una fantasía.

Este era un beso real. El primero entre los dos.

Por eso, Derek se acercó muy lentamente a Stiles. Con los ojos bien abiertos, sin ninguna intención de perder un segundo de lo que iba a ocurrir, recorrió la distancia que les separaba. Tan sólo eran centímetros, pero parecían metros de lo despacio que estaba moviéndose.

Stiles no se quejó. Jamás se le ocurriría hacerlo, porque estaba siendo perfecto así. Pudiendo perderse en los claros ojos de Derek, viendo cómo estos se fijaban tan pronto en sus ojos como en sus labios. Unos labios que ya le hormigueaban por las ganas de ser besados.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, las puntas de sus narices ya rozándose, Derek dio marcha atrás un milímetro y sonrió ante el gemidito que soltó Stiles. Una sonrisa inocente y juguetona que también pudo ver en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Y entonces le besó.

En cuanto posó sus cálidos labios sobre los del chico, Derek cerró los ojos para que la sensación se viera amplificada. Durante dos segundos, los labios quietos sobre los de Stiles, memorizó cada detalle de aquella boca que sentía por primera vez: Sus labios finos y ligeramente humedecidos, cálidos por una sangre que no dejaba de bombear a toda velocidad. Incluso notaba su respiración, consiguiendo que su olfato se llenara de ese aroma único de Stiles y que ya jamás dejaría de sentir como suyo.

Una vez se gravó a fuego aquellos labios, movió los suyos para tratarlos como se merecían. Abriendo levemente la boca, presionó los de Stiles. Lo hizo muy despacio, muy suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlos. La presión de labios contra labios fue muy corta, pero entonces lo hizo otra vez, y luego otra, y otra más. Sin llegar a separar del todo su boca de la del chico, la besó durante más de un minuto. Y en todo ese tiempo, no dejó de sentir que le estaba besando con mucho más que sus labios. Sintió que lo estaba haciendo con todo su ser.

Cuando por fin se separó, ninguno de los dos respiraba agitadamente.

Era normal que no lo hicieran, pues no había sido nada especialmente agresivo. Ni siquiera habían llegado a usar sus lenguas, y Derek había terminado por soltar sus manos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El Beta abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de Stiles. Dos profundos puntos marrones que le traspasaban el alma como nadie sería capaz de hacer jamás.

Le vio y oyó tragar con dificultad, antes de atreverse a hablar. Aunque primero se humedeció los labios un par de veces.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Stiles con voz ronca - ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta – Quiero decir que… - volvió a mojarse los labios, y Derek tendría que dejar de mirarlos antes de hacer una estupidez – Que si ya tienes tu respuesta – el hombre lobo asintió muy despacio, dejando su rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo – ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó nervioso - ¿Has sentido algo?

Derek estuvo tentado de prolongar su agonía. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Stiles nervioso y callado, esperando pacientemente a que diera su respuesta. Era un momento histórico y bien merecía la pena disfrutar de él.

Pero no era tan cruel.

Y en el fondo, adoraba la verborrea constante y el nerviosismo de aquel chico.

Si no fuera así, jamás se habría fijado en él.

\- Sí.

No necesitó decir nada más.

Menos aún cuando, a su escueta respuesta, le acompañó una sonrisa para nada inocente.

\- Gracias a Dios – murmuró Stiles una fracción de segundo antes de besarle.

Y esta vez sí fue más agresivo.

Ahora que los nervios habían desaparecido, que estaban más que claras las intenciones de los dos, y que habían tenido un primer beso que jamás podrían olvidar; era absurdo no aprovechar el momento.

Así que Stiles devoró la boca de Derek. Abrió un poco más la boca, apresando sus labios entre los suyos y consiguiendo encender al hombre lobo como jamás le había ocurrido.

Esta vez Derek sí se dejó llevar por el instinto. Llevó ambas manos hasta el trasero de Stiles, le levantó del suelo con una facilidad asombrosa, y le obligó a enrollar las piernas en torno a su cintura.

Apenas le tuvo donde quería, Derek pegó al chico contra la pared y esta vez fue él quien le devoró. Mordió su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido de placer, y luego lo hizo con el superior, para finalmente meter su lengua en aquella boca tan deliciosa. Stiles no perdió tiempo para enroscar la suya con la de Derek. Y cuando sintió el gemido de Derek, entrando directamente en su boca, tuvo que abogar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse allí y ahora.

Enredó ambas manos en el pelo de Derek y trató de ser consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De todas las sensaciones que estaban llegando a la vez: Las manos de Derek en su trasero, apretándolo contra una entrepierna visiblemente dura. Los labios de Derek besando los suyos. La lengua de Derek explorando su boca. Los dientes de Derek mordiendo sus labios. El cuerpo de Derek, tan firme, prieto y cálido como sabía que era, presionando el suyo contra la pared…

Stiles sabía que no sobreviviría… Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un humano y Derek era… Derek.

Por fortuna, Derek también resultó ser una persona increíblemente sensata, a la que no le gustaba ir dejando cadáveres de chicos vírgenes por ahí.

Así que fue él quien detuvo el beso. Pero no lo hizo cortándolo de golpe, sino que bajó la intensidad de los besos, los agarres y los mordiscos; hasta que volvió a ser un casto e inocente beso que resultaba más fácil de romper.

Definitivamente, pensó Stiles cuando volvió a tener los pies en el suelo, le había tocado el premio gordo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su premio gordo mirándole intensamente. Tenía el pelo revuelto y respiraba entrecortadamente.

¡Y todo eso era gracias a él!

Stiles tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar como un loco.

Por desgracia… o por fortuna, Derek debió intuir algo, porque alzó una ceja en claro gesto de advertencia, tras lo que miró de reojo la puerta del dormitorio, aún abierta.

Ser consciente de que acababa de besar y montárselo con Derek a pocos metros de distancia de su padre, y que su padre podía haber entrado y verles en cualquier momento; fue suficiente para que se le borrara la estúpida sonrisa.

Derek, por su parte, negó levemente ante la poca sutileza del chico, y se sentó en la cama con el cuerpo aún tembloroso.

Sin embargo, el temblor no parecía deberse únicamente a la acción recientemente compartida.

A Stiles no le pasó desapercibida la expresión seria, un tanto distante, que apareció en el rostro de Derek apenas se hubo sentado.

Y Stiles conocía bien a Derek. Sabía que no era alguien al que le gustara compartir sus sentimientos a todo el mundo, tanto si eran buenos como malos… Pero también sabía que había una excepción a la regla, y esa excepción se llamaba Stiles Stilinski.

Así que no tuvo dudas de que si ahora Derek estaba sentado en la cama, callado y con la mirada perdida, no era porque no quería que supiera que le había gustado el beso. Sería absurdo negarlo, pues precisamente Stiles era quien había estado en el otro extremo de los labios de Derek.

Estaba claro que había algo más.

Lo que tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Porque con Derek _siempre_ había algo más: Alguna preocupación más, algún recuerdo que aparecía de pronto y le impedía disfrutar del momento, algún absurdo miedo que le hacía querer dar marcha atrás y no ser lo feliz que merecía ser…

Había tantas posibles respuestas, que Stiles tenía miedo de hacer una lista completa.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a dejar de intentarlo… Y suponía que en el fondo eso era lo que realmente significaba estar enamorado: No sólo disfrutar de los buenos momentos como el que acababan de compartir, sino también estar ahí para los malos que, por muy asquerosos que fueran, y por mucho que supiera que estarían ahí por muchísimo tiempo; no pensaba dejar de lado.

Tras varios instantes de duda, Stiles se sentó en la cama. Y porque intuía que era mejor así, dejó medio metro de distancia entre él y Derek.

Derek, por su parte, observó el espacio libre dejado en la cama y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Nadie le conocía tan bien como Stiles... Ni siquiera él mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al final el chico, dándole el empujón que necesitaba.

\- No se me da bien esto.

\- El qué. ¿Besar? Te aseguro que se te da muy, muy, pero que muy bien. Y vale que no tengo a nadie con quien comparar pero… Ha estado genial. En serio. Ha sido perfecto y… Ya me callo.

\- Me refiero a todo esto – respondió grave - Tener una _relación_ y… Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia.

\- Tienes más que yo.

\- Pero nunca ha sido así – apretó los labios - Nunca ha sido con alguien al que ya conocía.

\- Tienes miedo de que pueda estropearse.

\- Tengo miedo de no darte lo que te mereces.

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces.

Después de ser capaz de cerrar la boca.

\- Joder, Derek – soltó aire despacio - Voy a tener que empezar a apuntarme todas esas frases. ¿De dónde demonios las sacas? ¿Es que te dedicas por las noches a leer novelas románticas o qué?

Derek sonrió ante el esfuerzo del chico por aligerar el ambiente. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de todo lo que ello implicaba, era una pena tener que ponerse tan serio.

Pero Derek necesitaba que Stiles supiera todo lo que iba a implicar… Absolutamente todo.

\- No soy como los demás.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta con trampa? – preguntó sin pensar – En fin – le miró descaradamente de arriba abajo – Y sé que tienes un espejo en tu loft. ¿Es que nunca lo usas?

\- No me refiero a eso – trató de mantener la expresión seria. Pero al lado de Stiles, era una tarea casi imposible.

\- Entonces a qué. ¿A que eres un hombre lobo? – se encogió de hombros – ¿En serio piensas que eso me importa? No creo que haga falta que te recuerde que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo… El Alpha verdadero y todo eso. ¿Por qué piensas ahora que me va a afectar que tú lo seas? – alzó las dos cejas de un modo similar al de Derek, pero siendo completamente distinto el resultado – ¿Es que tengo pinta de racista o qué? Aunque no sé si ese sería el término adecuado porque, técnicamente hablando tú eres mitad animal y… ¡No me mires con esa cara! Es la verdad y es absurdo negarlo.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – gritó a pleno pulmón.

Por un instante, esperó a que el Sheriff subiera corriendo las escaleras, pues no debía ser nada reconfortante para un padre oír los gritos de un hombre lobo cuando estaba a solas con su hijo humano y fácilmente rompible.

Pero cuando nada de eso ocurrió, se recordó que el hijo del Sheriff era Stiles, y que el hecho de que la gente gritara a Stiles debía ser algo así como su pan de cada día.

\- ¿Entonces a qué leches te refieres? – preguntó Stiles - ¿Y quieres hablar claro de una vez por todas?

\- Lo haría si te callaras de una vez.

\- De acuerdo. Vale. Me callo.

Derek apretó los labios, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

Tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

\- No puedo darte una relación normal – confesó al final – Ya no soy capaz.

Stiles esperó un par de segundos para responder. Había reparado en el gesto de Derek, más cansado de lo normal, y lo desesperado que parecía estar por intentar explicarse. Porque Stiles le entendiera.

\- Define normal.

\- Me cuesta relacionarme con otras personas. Confiar en ellas.

\- Dime algo que ya no sepa, chico listo.

Derek le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero esta vez no rugió.

\- No me gusta a ir a sitios llenos de gente – explicó, una vez se hubo calmado un poco – En el bar del otro día, estaba incómodo todo el tiempo. Y cuando quedé con Sara, ella no era capaz de entenderlo.

\- Porque esa chica era idiota.

\- Porque no es lo normal – dijo muy despacio, casi deletreando cada palabra.

Era lo que hacía siempre que quería dejar claro que la persona con la que estaba hablando era idiota y no se enteraba de nada.

Pero Stiles no estaba de acuerdo.

\- _Tú_ no eres normal – no se ofendió cuando Derek volvió a asesinarle con la mirada - Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- No te mereces esto – soltó aire con rabia - Alguien asocial que no sabe ni lo que quiere, al que le cuesta hablar y decir lo que siente. Incluso sonreír.

\- Por favor, no pares con el optimismo.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Ya sé que lo dices en serio – habló del mismo modo que Derek, recalcando cada palabra – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, sabía que eras así desde que te conocí. Y nada de eso impidió que acabara colado hasta las trancas de ti… Incluso cuando había serias posibilidades de que tú fueras el gran lobo malo del cuento.

El discurso de Stiles no consiguió convencer al Beta.

Ni siquiera tenía claro de lo que se suponía que tenía que convencerle.

\- Porque eres muy raro.

\- ¡Exacto! Tú eres raro y yo también. ¿No ves que es perfecto? – anunció entusiasmado – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Derek volvió a soltar aire por la nariz y a apretar los labios.

Todo seguía igual… Incluidas sus dudas.

\- Algún día te cansarás.

\- ¿De ti? – preguntó escandalizado el adolescente - Dime la verdad: Realmente crees que soy estúpido.

\- No de _mí_ – murmuró - De mi forma de ser y… - no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Stiles se fijó en el rostro de Derek, y comprobó horrorizado que toda la frustración de antes se había convertido en esa expresión de absoluta tristeza que ya le había visto en alguna ocasión… La última de ellas, cuando le enseñó la foto de Paige.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió de qué tenía miedo realmente Derek.

\- Crees que acabaré dejándote – dijo muy bajito, sorprendido por el descubrimiento. Derek no lo negó y su expresión se volvió aún más miserable - ¿De eso tienes miedo? ¿De que si estamos juntos nuestra amistad llegue a un punto de no retorno, y si acaba saliendo mal algún día llegue a abandonarte?

\- Llevo solo demasiado tiempo – susurró Derek - Pensé que me acostumbraría pero…

\- Para ahora mismo – le interrumpió Stiles con gesto serio - Antes de que consigas que me eche a llorar.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón – dijo con una voz que reflejaba tanto pesar como sorpresa - Y sé que no es justo que piense esto, porque está claro que para ti es un momento difícil pero… Pero básicamente acabas de decirme que eres _tú_ el que tiene miedo de que _yo_ le deje y… Y no sabes lo que eso le está haciendo a mi ego – soltó una risita tonta - Ahora mismo me siento como si fuera el pavo de Transformers y tú fueras Megan Fox.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Vale – se mordió el labio, frenando el discurso que ahora no tenía tiempo de soltar - Ya hablaremos después de tu falta de cultura cinematográfica. Pero ahora lo importante – cogió una mano de Derek con las dos suyas. La tuvo un rato así, en silencio, acariciando sus dedos – Eso no va a pasar. No pienso abandonarte.

\- No puedes saberlo.

\- Es verdad, no puedo. Pero tú mismo has dicho que también nos une algo más. Que hemos pasado de ser amigos a algo más. – casi esperó a que Derek le interrumpiera, pero por fortuna no lo hizo – Y eso significa que, aun en el hipotético caso de que algún día esto se vaya a la mierda, lo cual dudo muchísimo, la verdad; ese _algo_ va a estar siempre ahí. Siempre seremos buenos amigos que se cuentan sus problemas, y se amenazan e insultan cada vez que se ven. Y que se salvan la vida el uno al otro una media de dos veces por semana.

Derek sopesó las palabras del chico.

Sería tan fácil simplemente creerlas. Aceptarlas como la única verdad posible…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que todo va a ir bien?

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de pensar con calma su respuesta.

Y cuando tuvo claro lo que debía decir, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Jamás habría pensado que un día le diría aquello a Derek. Ni siquiera cuando él ya conocía su mayor secreto.

Pero sabía que ahora era el momento oportuno. Ese último detalle que conseguiría que Derek dejara atrás el pasado y sus miedos, y se atreviera a tener un futuro. Con suerte, un futuro junto a él.

\- Dicen que en todas las relaciones, siempre hay uno que quiere con más intensidad que el otro – explicó en un susurro - Alguien que está dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea, bueno o malo, por estar con la otra persona a la que quiere con toda su alma.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y hasta hacía cinco minutos, en el caso de que quisieras estar conmigo, creía que _yo_ iba a ser esa persona – sonrió con vergüenza – Pero me daba igual, porque aunque hubiera momentos difíciles en los que fuera yo quien quisiera arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes, merecería la pena – vio que Derek iba a protestar, pero apretó sus manos con fuerza, pidiéndole que escuchara - Porque salvando esas veces, tendría conmigo a alguien maravilloso. Y no me refiero sólo a tu cuerpo – sonrió con picardía – También tendría a la persona más valiente que he conocido jamás, además de la más divertida y, ahora puedo añadirlo a la lista, asombrosamente romántica del mundo.

Derek tragó con dificultad.

Sí. Derek Hale.

\- Ya no lo piensas.

\- Claro que sí – protestó sin dejar de sonreír – Pero ahora también pienso que, por algún extraño milagro, puede que tú también pienses lo mismo de mí.

\- Es así – admitió Derek sin dudar. Y porque notó que los ojos de Stiles habían empezado a humedecerse y no estaba preparado para verle llorar, añadió – Salvo lo del romanticismo. De momento no has hecho nada al respecto.

Stiles puso cara de ofendido.

Y a continuación tuvo que reconocer que era verdad.

\- De acuerdo – admitió – Ya se me ocurrirá algo para borrarlo de la lista de cosas por hacer – llevó entonces la mano libre hasta la mejilla de Derek. Y al igual que ocurrió ayer, pero con los papeles invertidos, esta vez fue Derek quien buscó el contacto de la mano de Stiles sobre su mejilla – Lo que intento decirte es que no debes tener miedo. Ni de hacerme daño, ni de acabar solo. Porque es imposible que algo así nos ocurra.

Derek cerró los ojos. Dejó que el resto de sus sentidos llenaran su cuerpo con aquel momento único. La mano de Stiles sobre su piel. El sonido de su voz acariciando todo su ser. Ofreciéndole algo que jamás creyó que podría llegar a vivir. Algo que sólo tuvo la ocasión de experimentar una vez, pero por un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto.

En ese mismo momento, comprendió por qué no pudo ser un buen Alpha.

Por mucho que se esforzara en proteger a su manada aun a riesgo de su vida, jamás podría darles una seguridad y cariño que él no llegó a sentir jamás. Puede que sí lo recibiera en el pasado, por parte de su familia; pero nunca fue él quien lo ofreció a los más débiles… Tan sólo con Cora, aunque los dos eran demasiado pequeños entonces como para ser conscientes de lo importante que era preocuparse y querer antes a otra persona que a uno mismo.

No hasta este instante.

Sus ojos de color indefinido brillaban cuando abrió los párpados.

Stiles seguía frente a él. Con esa sonrisa que era todo lo que necesitaba ver para empezar un nuevo día.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó el Beta.

\- ¿Quieres que te prometa que todo va a ir bien?

\- Sí.

\- Antes has dicho que no puedo estar seguro de lo que va a ocurrir. No tendría mucho sentido que ahora te dijera que sí y que tú me creyeras.

Derek mostró una media sonrisa.

Desde que Stiles se atrevió a confesarle lo de los sueños y la doble vida que estaba obligado a experimentar, Derek había intentado que su carga fuera un poco más ligera a través de una mayor compañía.

Y desde aquel primer día, con cada minuto compartido, no había dejado de preguntarse por qué demonios no lo hizo antes.

Ahora, junto al protagonista de sus sueños y viceversa, sabía que sólo a su lado podría seguir adelante.

\- Si lo dices tú, lo creeré.

La sonrisa que Stiles le ofreció, le llenó tanto el corazón hasta el punto de llegar a doler.

\- Está bien – apartó la mano de la mejilla, y a cambio le dio un corto beso – Te prometo que vas a ser incapaz de deshacerte de mí, por mucho empeño que le pongas.

Derek sonrió con todas sus ganas, y tuvo la seguridad de que el corazón de Stiles sintió lo mismo que el suyo.

\- Y yo te prometo que nunca volverás a desear estar dentro de un sueño.

Durante unos segundos, no hubo nada más.

Tan sólo los dos, mirándose a los ojos.

\- Hecho – susurró Stiles.

Y porque había otras maneras de cerrar un pacto que con un apretón de manos, le besó como tenía intención de hacer durante el resto de sus vidas.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **Previously on "Dream a little dream":**

Sus ojos de color indefinido brillaban cuando abrió los párpados.

Stiles seguía frente a él. Con esa sonrisa que era todo lo que necesitaba ver para empezar un nuevo día.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó el Beta.

\- ¿Quieres que te prometa que todo va a ir bien?

\- Sí.

\- Antes has dicho que no puedo estar seguro de lo que va a ocurrir. No tendría mucho sentido que ahora te dijera que sí y que tú me creyeras.

Derek mostró una media sonrisa.

Desde que Stiles se atrevió a confesarle lo de los sueños y la doble vida que estaba obligado a experimentar, Derek había intentado que su carga fuera un poco más ligera a través de una mayor compañía.

Y desde aquel primer día, con cada minuto compartido, no había dejado de preguntarse por qué demonios no lo hizo antes.

Ahora, junto al protagonista de sus sueños y viceversa, sabía que sólo a su lado podría seguir adelante.

\- Si lo dices tú, lo creeré.

La sonrisa que Stiles le ofreció, le llenó tanto el corazón hasta el punto de llegar a doler.

\- Está bien – apartó la mano de la mejilla, y a cambio le dio un corto beso – Te prometo que vas a ser incapaz de deshacerte de mí, por mucho empeño que le pongas.

Derek sonrió con todas sus ganas, y tuvo la seguridad de que el corazón de Stiles sintió lo mismo que el suyo.

\- Y yo te prometo que nunca volverás a desear estar dentro de un sueño.

Durante unos segundos, no hubo nada más.

Tan sólo los dos, mirándose a los ojos.

\- Hecho – susurró Stiles.

Y porque había otras maneras de cerrar un pacto que con un apretón de manos, le besó como tenía intención de hacer durante el resto de sus vidas.

DOCE HORAS ANTES

Derek Hale despertó como siempre: escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada para ocultarse del sol, y soltando un gruñido de rabia porque un nuevo día había comenzado. Y aunque no tuviera nada que hacer… nunca tenía nada que hacer a no ser que hubiera asesinos o monstruos correteando por el pueblo; siempre había sido una persona poco madrugadora que disfrutaba dejando que las horas pasaran estando en su cama y leyendo cualquier cosa.

Pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que hacer _sólo_ eso durante todo el día, a no ser que quisiera que la holgazanería le acabara pasando factura a su cuerpo… Y sí. Sabía que era muy difícil que su cuerpo de hombre lobo algún día llegara a conocer los michelines… Pero por si acaso, y porque nunca se sabía cuándo iba a necesitar hacer uso de su fuerza, no estaba de más entrenarse. Siempre.

Aunque sólo fuera para hacer algo durante las horas restantes.

Se levantó sin molestarse en ponerse algo más encima. Siempre dormía en ropa interior o, en las noches especialmente frías como la última, con unos simples pantalones de chándal. Y como no tenía que compartir piso con nadie, tampoco es que tuviera que preocuparse mucho por su atuendo.

Claro que eso cambió cuando descubrió que no estaba solo.

Junto a la pequeña cocina, un inesperado visitante se movía como si aquella fuera su propia casa.

Derek se acercó al centro del loft, aun descalzo, mirando con curiosidad al intruso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El intruso paró lo que estaba haciendo,y dio media vuelta para saludar al hombre lobo.

\- Buenos días a ti también.

\- Responde. ¿Y cómo demonios has entrado?

\- Dos frases enteras nada más levantarte… Caray, vas mejorando a la hora de usar las palabras. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- Stiles…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo comentar lo orgulloso que estoy porque parezcas una persona normal? Hay gente que no es capaz de entablar una conversación hasta haberse tomado el primer café… No es mi caso, por supuesto. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, apostaba a que tú _sí_ lo eras. Pero me alegra ver que no es así – Derek apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, en el típico gesto que hacía cuando estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza, y que también era el típico gesto que hacía cuando tenía a un Stiles "no me callo ni debajo del agua" al lado – De acuerdo. Ya me callo.

\- Aún no has respondido la pregunta.

\- Realmente han sido dos preguntas.

\- ¡Responde de una vez!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - levantó las manos en señal de paz – Sí que estás quisquilloso, por Dios… Sobre todo cuando creo que es evidente por qué estoy aquí – señaló el plato que había dejado encima de la mesa, repleto de tortitas.

\- ¿Has preparado el desayuno? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Sí… Y a no ser que quieras que deje de pensar que sólo eres una cara bonita con un cuerpo de infarto, te aconsejo que dejes de preguntar obviedades...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué, qué – Derek se negó a repetir la pregunta, y le lanzó la primera mirada asesina de la mañana… Aunque apostaba a que era la que llevaba puesta desde que Stiles empezó a hablar – Pues porque me apetecía hacerte el desayuno.

Derek no supo qué decir. Realmente, no había nada que pudiera decir, porque la respuesta de Stiles había sido tan directa como clarificadora… Otra cosa, claro estaba, era que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera cosas agradables por él, simplemente porque sí.

Tal vez por ello no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en una de las sillas, junto al ventanal, contemplando el plato de comida como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Stiles se sentó a su lado, trayendo consigo varias tazas y una cafetera recién hecha.

El Beta dejó que sirviera el café, y dio un sorbo sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. No tenía muy claro cómo se sentía ni cómo debería sentirse… Por un lado, era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con la gente, y menos a hacerlo nada más levantarse… Pero por otro, hacía mucho de la última vez que comenzaba el día en compañía de otra persona, compartiendo algo tan mundano como el desayuno… Ni siquiera lo pudo hacer el poco tiempo que Isaac o Cora estuvieron viviendo con él, porque por aquel entonces la manada de Alphas y los misteriosos sacrificios no permitían que hubiera una especie de rutina a la hora de empezar el día.

Ni siquiera Jennifer se quedó a desayunar la única noche que durmió allí.

Derek negó con la cabeza, obligándose a alejar a aquella mujer de su mente. No quería pensar más en ella, y no era justo para Stiles que pensara en ella… Por mucho que Stiles no tuviera manera de saber lo que estaba pensando.

Lo único importante ahora, era que estaba disfrutando de un momento relajado y sin más pretensiones, junto a otra persona.

La misma persona que, por cierto, ayer estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por salvar su vida, y a la que tuvo ganas de matar y besar al mismo tiempo.

Sí. Aquellas contradicciones eran muy comunes a la hora de hablar de Stiles.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – preguntó de pronto. Lo que fuera para dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer.

\- Cora me dio una copia de las llaves – Derek desvió la vista para centrarla en el chico, al que miró muy fijamente... Demasiado fijamente como para ser considerado cortés, pero que era la marca registrada de los Hale – ¿Qué? Sabía que yo sería el único que me molestaría en venir de vez en cuando para saber si estabas bien – la ceja de Derek se alzó un poquito más. Y Stiles sabía que esa no había sido la intención, pero con el pelo revuelto como lo tenía ahora, después de haberse levantado y la cara con las evidencias del sueño todavía palpables, el resultado era adorable – No es _tan_ extraño – se encogió de hombros - ¿Intuición femenina?

\- No me dijo nada.

\- Claro que no – puso una mueca de sabiondo - Ella es un Hale. Y tú también lo eres… Lo que me lleva a una pregunta, ¿cómo os comunicáis? Quiero decir, ¿llegáis a usar palabras? ¿O tal vez os quedáis mirando fijamente, moviendo las cejas, como si fuerais mentalistas o algo así? Me gustaría verlo, la verdad.

Derek aguantó con la mirada imperturbable durante unos segundos más. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no romper el efecto, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Seguía siendo Stiles y acababa de levantarse… Aún no estaba preparado para hacer frente a semejante reto.

Se echó a reír antes incluso de darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. No fue una carcajada escandalosa como las que apostaba que Stiles soltaba cada dos por tres, pero en su caso fue igual de liberadora.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, se sentía increíblemente más liviano, menos cansado, y con más ganas de disfrutar del día.

Pinchó una de las tortitas con el tenedor, y se la comió en dos simples bocados.

Estaban deliciosas… Sabían exactamente igual a cómo las hacía su madre.

Fue consciente de ese detalle, y de pronto lo comprendió.

Miró a Stiles, quien ahora le estaba sonriendo con una ternura asombrosa, y de pronto el chico llevó una mano a su pelo en un vano intento por colocar los mechones dispersos.

Derek cerró los ojos ante aquel gesto, disfrutando del tacto de los dedos del adolescente.

Cuando terminó, un buen rato después, Derek tragó con dificultad.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó. Y por primera vez no sonó como una amenaza.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es lo que mi madre solía hacer.

\- Oh… - mas su mirada no reflejó sorpresa alguna - ¿Te ha gustado? – Derek asintió sin dudar – Entonces me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Derek guardó silencio durante varios segundos, perdiéndose en los ojos y sonrisa de Stiles.

\- Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Porque nunca habías hecho esto. El desayuno, las caricias… Todo es demasiado normal y…

\- Creo que ayer te acaricié – le interrumpió sin alzar la voz - Y si no recuerdo mal, estuve más que tentado de hacer otras cosas… pero tú no me dejaste.

\- No quería que fuera así.

\- No me he quejado – sonrió – Y deberías dejar de mosquearte cada vez que las cosas salen bien. No es nada bueno ser tan pesimista.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a que todo vaya bien.

\- ¿Y eso significa que cuando sea así, sólo puede ser un sueño?

Derek tanteó la pregunta. Observó a Stiles durante unos segundos más. Su forma de ser y de hablar era exactamente la misma que veía cada vez que estaba con él. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en aquella escena.

En seguida comprendió que la diferencia no estaba en el chico, sino en sí mismo.

En el mundo real, no habría reaccionado tan bien ante gente que se acababa de colar en su casa sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Intuía que si aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, lo primero que habría hecho habría sido preocuparse porque la alarma no funcionó, o reprocharse a sí mismo el que sus sentidos no le avisaron de que no estaba solo. Que debía protegerse.

Pero nada de aquello había cruzado su mente.

Porque apenas le vio, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Stiles. En estar con Stiles y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

\- Pero lo es ¿no es así?

Stiles… el Stiles que realmente no era Stiles porque nada de aquello era real, sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿Y qué harías si lo fuera? – susurró el adolescente.

\- Nada – respondió sin dudar – Dejaría que continuara – llevó una mano hasta el cuello del chico, y acarició su nuca con la yema de los dedos – Me gusta este sueño.

\- Por supuesto que te gusta – hizo una mueca juguetona – Yo estoy en él.

Derek rió de nuevo. Si estuviera más concentrado, se habría dado cuenta de que había batido todo un record, pues había reído dos veces en menos de media hora… Pero ahora mismo toda su atención estaba centrada en los ojos marrones de Stiles y en aquella sonrisa que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besar.

\- Empiezo a entender por qué preferías soñar a estar despierto.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Aquí dentro no hay peligro. Todo ocurre tal y como quieres que pase. Sin miedos.

\- ¿Significa eso que tienes miedo?

El Beta apartó momentáneamente la mirada, posándola sobre la mesa y las tortitas que no había vuelto a tocar.

\- No soy tan valiente como crees.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Es la verdad – protestó sin dejar de sonreír. Le resultaba imposible no hacerlo teniendo a Stiles a su lado – No sabes lo que daría por tener esto todos los días.

\- Menudo sibarita… Si crees que te voy a preparar el desayuno todos los días, piénsalo dos veces. No soy tu esclavo.

Derek soltó una carcajada mucho más escandalosa, al tiempo que negaba para sí, asombrado. Aun estando dentro de su cabeza, aquel Stiles era igualito al de verdad. Lo que sólo podía significar que en realidad le conocía tan bien, que era capaz de adivinar sus respuestas.

Aquella conexión tan profunda, era una que hacía muchísimo que no sentía con nadie.

\- Me refiero a poder estar contigo. Poder ser yo mismo y… Y dejar de preocuparme por todo. Simplemente disfrutar del momento.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo?

\- Porque no.

\- Me encanta lo bien que te explicas.

\- Es demasiado complicado y…

\- Yo no lo veo así… Ahora mismo estamos bien, ¿no? – Derek no tuvo más remedio que asentir – Entonces deja de buscar excusas.

\- Se supone que ahora no soy un crío que sólo sabe pensar en sí mismo.

\- Permíteme que lo dude… Pero creo que nunca lo has sido.

\- Lo fui con… - no pudo seguir, porque Stiles colocó una mano sobre sus labios.

\- Si no quieres que te de un puñetazo, te aconsejo que no termines esa frase. No tolero que se diga el nombre de ciertas personas dentro de tus sueños.

El hombre lobo tardó unos segundos en recuperar el habla…

\- ¿Así que ahora tú decides lo que pasa en mis sueños? Pensé que ese era yo.

\- Iluso… - negó Stiles con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que todo tu mundo gira en torno a mí?

\- No sabía que fueras tan egocéntrico.

\- ¿Yo? – alzó una ceja de un modo extrañamente similar a como lo hacía Derek – Eres tú quien ha dicho que esto es un sueño tuyo. Si eso es verdad, no dejo de estar diciendo lo que ya piensas. Lo que _tú_ piensas.

Lo que sintió Derek al oír esas palabras… _sus_ palabras realmente, fue algo que sería incapaz de explicar aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

\- Ahora sólo puedo pensar que quiero besarte.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Derek sonrió, exultante, y acercó sus labios hasta los de Stiles. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, dos dedos del adolescente impidieron que llegara a su destino.

Extrañado, Derek se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Stiles con las dos cejas levantadas.

\- A mí no, idiota – sonrió sin llegar a apartar los dedos – Al Stiles de verdad.

La confusión de Derek aumentó, si es que eso era posible, cuando notó movimiento a su espalda y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer.

De pie en el centro del loft, la mujer vestía un sencillo vestido. Su cabello oscuro, largo, era del mismo tono que el de Derek y el que siempre tuvo Laura. La fortaleza de su mirada, remarcando su posición de Alpha, contrastaba con la sincera y dulce sonrisa que siempre le ofreció. Daba igual los actos terribles que creía haber cometido… Ella siempre estuvo allí, para él, cuando más la necesitó.

Hacía años que Derek no soñaba con ella. Años desde la última vez que se permitió a sí mismo hacerlo…

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó con la voz rota por la emoción, poniéndose en pie.

\- Me gusta – respondió Talía, su voz tan dulce como recordaba – Me gusta para ti.

Derek miró por encima de su hombro, queriendo preguntarle a Stiles si él también podía verla.

Pero Stiles ya no estaba allí. Y también había desaparecido el desayuno que hasta hacía unos segundos habían estado compartiendo.

Cuando se dirigió de nuevo a su madre, queriendo preguntarla qué había ocurrido, ella también había desaparecido.

Al segundo siguiente, Derek despertó en su cama.

La última vez que soñó con su madre, no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse en todo el día, torturado por los remordimientos y la sensación de nostalgia.

Esta vez fue completamente distinto.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, se vistió con los primeros vaqueros y camiseta que encontró, y cogió la cartera y las llaves del coche tras peinarse un poco y lavarse la cara. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, prefiriendo bajar las escaleras casi corriendo.

Tenía muy claro lo que quería y debía hacer, y no podía esperar un segundo más para hacerlo.

Por fin.

FIN


End file.
